Fairy Academy
by bitofawriter10
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is about to start her final year of high school when her father sends her to the prestigious boarding school, Fairy Academy. She needs to study hard in order to get into the college of her dreams. How will her new school distract her, or will her dream change? "You're special, Luce. You have the talent to do whatever you want," Nalu plus others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, so this is my first fanfic! Hopefully that means that I will improve as I go J

The rest of the chapters will be longer than this one, and I hope you like them :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

Enjoy!

**_Prologue_**

Lucy Heartfilia hummed to herself as she walked home. She'd just finished grocery shopping and was holding a bag in each hand as she practically skipped along the path. She was in a fantastic mood.

She wasn't sure why, exactly, but she had this feeling in her gut that something was going to happen very soon; something incredible and life-changing.

She knew she was being silly, but she just couldn't shake the feeling.

As she made her way up her long and luxurious driveway, however, she started to wonder if it was something to be happy about after all.

The fourteen-year-old froze as she saw the police car parked in front of her house. She was only rooted for a second, however, before she dropped her bags and sprinted for the door.

That feeling in her gut turned sour fast.

She burst through the door to find two policemen standing over her father, who was crumpled on the floor whilst one of the maids tried to comfort him. Both were crying.

She knew straight away what had happened, but she wouldn't let herself believe it, so she turned her frantic eyes to the policeman closest to her. He had a heartbroken expression as he saw her youthful face.

Only a few words sunk in when he spoke to her. But it was all she needed.

"Layla…mother…car accident…on the spot…nothing we could do…sorry…"

Lucy didn't remember exactly what happened after that, but she had somehow ended up in the hospital.

They said she went mad. They said they'd never hear such terrible screams. They said she broke anything she could get her hands on. That would explain the scars up her arms and on her hands that she believed would never fade.

* * *

It was three years later and Lucy stood in front of her mother's grave, a large bouquet in her hands to replace the one currently sitting on the grave.

"Hi Mama," she smiled softly, switching the flowers. "It's me again. I'm doing well – I've almost finished high school, can you believe it?" she asked. "I have a little over a week left of this year, then just one more year, and then I'm off to college. Hopefully I can do well enough to get into a good one. At the moment things are looking that way, but a lot can happen in a year, right Mama?"

Lucy sat down on the grass, folding her legs underneath her, not noticing the tears that were silently streaming down her face.

"I miss you so much, mama. I can't believe it's been three years already. This year is going to be hard without you – who's going to help give me a reality check when the stress causes me to freak out? You know it will happen," she chuckled softly. "You won't be here to help me pick out my prom dress, or see me graduate. I had always dreamed of sharing those special moments with you. Literally – when I was little I remember having this dream where you and I went shopping for my prom dress, and we both tried on anything we could get our hands on," she laughed again, sniffling. "At least I could have that feeling – even if it was only a dream."

Lucy sat there in silence for a while, she wasn't sure how long exactly, before she stood up again.

"I'd better get back, now. Dinner will be ready soon, and Father doesn't like it when I'm late," she said, dusting herself off. "I'll come back soon, though. I love you, Mama, and I hope you're doing well," with that, she turned and left, carrying the wilted flowers with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so I kind of wrote ahead for the first few chapters, to make sure that I had all the details the way I wanted etc. That means that while the first few chapters should be up fairly quickly, I can't guarantee that all of them will be up as quick! I will try my best to upload every week – sometimes earlier ;) but who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

"Lucy!"

The teen sighed as she walked through the door. She didn't think she'd been _that_ late; so why did her father sound so angry?

Although these days it was hard to tell if he was actually angry; he always sounded that way.

"Coming Father!" she called as she quickly dumped the dead flowers in the bin and hurried down to the dining room, where her father's voice had come from.

When she entered the room, she found him looking out the window, facing away from her. This she was used to; he hardly ever looked at her properly anymore. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Come here," his gruff voice came, and she did as he commanded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"For your final year of high school, I have decided that you need the best level of education available," he began. "I expect good results, so I am sending you to Fairy Academy. You will not attend that _public_ school this year. That is all," he stated.

Lucy stood there in shock for a few moments before she registered the dismissal. He was sending her away? Was it that hard to live with her? She knew that things had changed after her mother's accident, but she didn't think it would come to this.

Jude Heartfilia was a wealthy man. He had always wanted to send her to a private school, but both Lucy and her mother didn't want that. Lucy didn't want to grow up with other rich kids that were more likely to be stuck up and greedy; Layla had agreed – she didn't want her daughter to grow up in that environment, and Jude had agreed with her, and kept his promise to her. Until now.

Lucy didn't believe any of the crap he sprouted about wanting to give her a good education; his high expectations, yeah, but not the other stuff. He was just embarrassed to tell people that the famous Jude Heartfilia sent his daughter – the heir to the Heartfilia company – attended a _public_ school. God forbid.

She was seething as she walked down the long hallway to the library – her favourite spot, and the place where she was rarely bothered.

True, she didn't have a whole ton of friends, but she had a couple of really close ones, and that was more than enough for her. She wasn't the most popular girl, but that didn't bother her one bit. She didn't have a boyfriend, so the only things she would be leaving behind were her friends, Michelle and Hibiki, a few of her teachers that she got along well with and…

"Ohh damnit!" she groaned.

She just remembered that she had _finally _made Head Cheerleader this year. She had beaten that witch, Flare, who thought everyone worshipped the ground she stood on. It had felt good to see her face the first time she lost anything. Now she was sure to get the spot. Lucy made a mental note to see what she could do, considering she was still technically Captain, if only for a moment. She would try and get Michelle that spot.

Lucy sighed as she tried to calm down. She would get over the cheerleading; it wasn't the most important thing. Besides, now she had one less thing to take her attention from studying. She was going to miss her friends dearly, but it's not like she won't ever see them again. They'll catch up.

She sighed again as she heard Virgo, her favourite maid, calling her for dinner. Lucy stood and made her way back to the dining room for yet another silent meal.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Lucy sighed. She was standing in front of her locker the next day at school with her two best friends. She had just told them the news.

"Will you keep it down Michelle? I don't want Flare to find out – you know how much of a snoop she is!" Lucy cried.

"S-sorry,"

"I know, it sucks," Lucy said, frowning. "I'm going to miss not seeing you guys every day. But we _will_ still see each other – a lot! All right?"

"Definitely," Michelle and Hibiki agreed.

"Now, Michelle," Lucy turned to her, looking serious. "We are going to get you my spot as head Cheerleader,"

Michelle's eyes turned round in disbelief. "B-but,"

"No buts!"

"But I _can't_ be Captain! You _know_ can't!"

"Don't be silly!"

"I –"

"Michelle," Hibiki suddenly cut in. "You need to believe in yourself more; I believe you can do it," he smiled warmly at her.

"T-thanks," Michelle replied, blushing ever so slightly.

_Hmm, maybe with me gone, those two will finally get their acts together!_ Lucy thought.

No more words could be said as the bell went, telling them to get to class. Lucy suddenly felt sad. She only had two more days of classes at this school, then exam week and then that's it. She'll be gone forever, never to walk these halls again.

"Hey, Blondie!"

Lucy grit her teeth as she heard that irritatingly familiar voice across the lunchroom. She turned to see none other than Flare Corona, her flaming red hair in two long plaits.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you were moving schools," she started. "I just wanted say that that's really too bad; I'm gonna really miss you," she said, faking sincerity.

Lucy didn't even bother to respond, she just glared at the girl, waiting for her to leave.

"Oh," she suddenly gasped. "But was about cheerleading? You were just named Captain; is the stress too much for you already?" she tilted her head to the side. "I told you that you couldn't handle it," she sneered, leaning in close to Lucy's face.

Lucy didn't move and inch. She would not let Flare intimidate her.

"Oh well, I guess the title will just go to the girl who _truly _deserved it, the way it should have in the first place," with that, Flare and her group of followers sauntered off, leaving Lucy fuming.

"We'll see about _that_!" she cried. "Michelle! You and me are gonna be doing some training. Every day. I want to make sure you crush that bitch to the ground,"

* * *

Lucy and Michelle trained every day for at least two hours – even during exam week. Lucy knew that Michelle was a great cheerleader; she just needed to show _Michelle_ that.

After exams were over, Lucy called a final cheerleading practice for herself, and tryouts for Captain for the other girls. It was a long process.

Lucy watched intently at all the girls in her squad, and realised how much she was going to miss taking these girls all the way to Nationals next year. They were all so talented and committed; even Flare. As much as she hates the girl, Lucy had to admit that Flare was actually a great cheerleader. She just didn't trust her as a person to make the right decisions for everyone.

Michelle managed to get through her routine flawlessly, like Lucy knew she could, and she was so proud of her best friend for it.

"Okay girls, listen up!" Lucy called after the tryouts were over. "I will be choosing the top three girls, and posting the names in the Facebook Group. You will then be able to vote – anonymously, and directly to me –on your order of preference. You will have a week to vote before I post the new Captain, got it?"

There were a bunch of nods all around. Lucy felt her eyes start to sting. She really was going to miss these girls.

"Lucy?" a girl named Miliana stepped forward. "Can I say something?"

"Sure,"

"I just wanted to say, on behalf of everyone, that we're really going to miss you next year," she said, surprising Lucy. "It's not going to be the same without you," Miliana stepped forward and hugged Lucy tightly.

Before she knew it, everyone on the squad – except for Flare and the two girls she was holding back – was hugging Lucy.

"You guys…"

Yep. Lucy was really going to miss this lot.

* * *

Summer break went fast, and before she knew it Lucy was on a train headed to Fairy Academy.

The school was two towns over, so she would be boarding there – as did most of the student body, because it was in a remote town. She had orientation day today – Sunday – then a day to relax and get settled, then her final year of high school would officially begin on Tuesday.

Lucy sighed as she stared out the window. She had no idea what to expect. She just hoped that they weren't all snobs.

One stop after she boarded, she couldn't help but notice two people boarding. There was a boy, about her age, who had pink hair and wore a white scarf, even though it was hot out. He was making a fuss; it looked like he didn't want to get on. He was accompanied by a young girl – his sister? – with long blue hair. She looked like she was trying to soothe him as they found a seat two rows in front of Lucy and on the opposite side.

Soon after the train left the station, Lucy understood what the fuss was about: the boy had motion sickness. It looked pretty bad. She felt sorry for him and the young girl who had to look after him.

Lucy used to get motion sickness when she was younger, but not _that_ bad. She hadn't in years, but she still carried patches with her, just in case. It was more out of habit than anything else.

After rummaging in her bag, and deliberating with herself for a few minutes, she stood up and walked over to the two.

"Hi," she smiled. The boy didn't seem to notice she was there, but the girl looked up at smiled back. She was so cute!

"Hello,"

"I couldn't help but notice he wasn't feeling too well," Lucy pointed her thumb to the boy. "I always keep motion sickness patches with me, and I wanted to give you these," she held out the three patches.

"Thank you so much!" The little girl cried, lighting up. "That's so nice of you!"

"No worries," Lucy smiled. "I couldn't just let someone suffer if I had something to help,"

"I'm Wendy, by the way," she held out her hand. "And this is my brother, Natsu,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Wendy! I'm Lucy," she smiled, shaking the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Well, I should get back to my seat, and let you take care of your brother," Lucy said, smiling. "If you need anything, I'm just there!" Lucy pointed to her seat.

"Thank you so much again, Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, smiling again as Lucy turned and headed back to her seat.

What a lovely little girl; she was just so cute! Lucy made sure to keep checking on her throughout the rest of the ride.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you're enjoying this, because I'm having fun writing it! Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yeah, so maybe I'll try and do once a day, not week! haha at least until I get back to uni - then I don't know how much free time I will have!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Dedicated to **Eternity'sEmbrace**, who was my first review! Thank you sweetie, it means a lot, and I will try and update as much as possible! :) 3

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2**_

The patches seemed to help Natsu, although not completely. At least now he was asleep, though. Lucy kept checking to make sure nobody bothered little Wendy during the trip. She'd only just met the girl, but you couldn't help but want to protect her.

When the train reached Lucy's stop, she worried about leaving the girl on her own. She was relieved when she saw her collecting her things and waking her brother. They must be getting off at the same stop. Maybe they were going to Fairy Academy too? Lucy was suddenly extremely excited.

Unfortunately, when she turned to grab her bags, the aisle filled up and by the time she got out on the platform, Wendy and her brother had already gone.

Lucy sighed as she headed towards the school on her own. She decided to walk because it was a small town, so it wasn't that far anyway, and she wasn't in any rush to get there.

As she walked through the streets of the town called Magnolia, Lucy couldn't help but admire it. It was such a beautiful place, and everyone had smiles on their faces. She found herself smiling back at everyone she walked past, and by the time she reached the large school, her spirits were much higher than they were at the train station.

Lucy walked through the large front gate of Fairy Academy, not really knowing what to expect. Inside was a large courtyard in front of the colossal building. People were _everywhere_. Some were handing out coloured flyers, some had small booths set up, advertising all the clubs and activities the school offered, some were walking around lost, and of course there were that one group of guys being obnoxious and getting in everyone's way. Lucy guessed they were the football team, based on their jackets. She made a mental note to avoid them.

Lucy decided to get her belongings inside before she looked around, so she walked quickly across the courtyard; head down and trying to blend in.

Of course _that_ was never going to work.

"Hey beautiful!" Lucy suddenly found herself standing face-to-face with a large guy, who seemed to be the leader of the obnoxious group.

He had blonde hair and a scar down his right eye. He had large headphones around his neck, and smiled at her in a way that he probably thought was charming. It actually made her want to puke.

"Excuse me," Lucy said politely, trying to get past.

"Hey, where you going, gorgeous?" he asked, stepping in her way. "Why don't you come hang out with us?"

"No thank you," she replied. "I would like to go find my dorm, if you don't mind,"

"Well, I could come with you," he purred, winking. He reached out to stroke her arm.

Lucy slapped him across the face.

"What the hell?!" he cried.

"I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ touch me," she replied, glaring. "Now please move out of my way and _leave me alone_,"

"You little bit–"

A ball suddenly hit the side of the guy's head, knocking him to the ground. Lucy wasted no time in hurrying around him. Once she was at the door, she turned, trying to find her saviour, but she only saw that creep and his followers surrounding someone. She could still hear their yells, though.

"Dragneel!" the blonde roared.

"Sorry, Laxus; I thought you could catch!" the mystery 'Dragneel' replied. Lucy heard him chuckling.

She quickly headed inside, leaving the males to do their own thing. Surely that guy wouldn't have pissed off the biggest guy on the football team if he couldn't handle himself in a fight – not that she liked the idea of fighting. She was determined to avoid Laxus and his cronies at all costs.

Lucy collected her class schedule and dorm room number from the front desk, as well as a bunch of other information that she probably wouldn't read. She made her way up to the third level and looked for room 317.

Lucy suddenly worried about her roommate. What if they didn't get along? What if the girl hated her? What if she affected her studies? Lucy knew she would have to work hard this year, and she didn't want anything to stuff her up.

When Lucy opened the door, she was relieved to find that her roommate was at least clean. One side – Lucy's side – was completely bare, whilst the other was filled with all sorts of trinkets, books, photos and even a stereo that was currently playing one of Lucy's favourite songs.

Lucy sighed in relief; looked like she might get along with this girl after all.

As she brought her suitcases over to her side of the room and started to unpack, Lucy noticed that there was no one else in the room – even though the music was playing. She looked around the room.

It was quite large – both of them had queen sized beds – which she supposed was to be expected from such a prestigious and expensive school. There were two large wardrobes, two desks with shelving above, each had a bedside table with drawers and an alarm clock sitting on top, and there was a small bathroom consisting of a toilet, sink and mirror. There was a communal bathroom at the end of the hall that had showers and bathtubs.

Suddenly, a girl burst into the room, wearing a towel. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She stared at Lucy for a moment before smiling. Actually, _smirking_ was probably a better word. It wasn't a nasty smirk, though – more of a friendly, teasing smirk.

"Hi, I'm Cana Alberona," she declared, holding out her hand. "You must be my new roommate!"

"Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde replied, shaking her hand. "I hope we can get along," she smiled.

"I'm sure we can; you seem like a nice girl," Cana replied, walking over to her wardrobe. "Oh! Is the music bothering you?" she suddenly asked.

"No, not at all," Lucy assured her. "I've loved every song that's come up so far!" she winked.

"Yep. I think we'll definitely get along," Cana smiled, before turning back to her closet to find clothes.

As Lucy unpacked, she quickly found out that Cana had no shame. She walked around the room naked while she tried to pick out her clothes – and even left the door open! She also found out that while she was a very sweet girl, she told some very dirty jokes and stories.

All in all, Lucy couldn't help but like her. The girl had accepted the newcomer easily, and wasn't at all snobby like Lucy had feared.

* * *

Once Lucy unpacked, the two headed out to the courtyard. Cana said that she had to help run one of the booths and Lucy still wanted to look around. She was a bit disappointed that they couldn't look together, but she understood.

There were so many different clubs this school offered, but Lucy had to make sure she didn't get carried away. She had to focus on her studies this year. She definitely was going to try out for the cheerleading squad, though.

When she finally found the booth she was looking for, she was surprised to see Cana standing there.

"Lucy!" she called, waving as Lucy headed towards her.

"Cana! You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader!" Lucy cried. "I've been looking all over for this booth," she laughed.

"Well, here's the sign-up sheet!" said the girl standing next to Cana. She had beautiful long silver hair, blue eyes and a kind smile. "Try-outs are next week!"

"Thank you," Lucy smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Mirajane," she smiled. "Were you in the squad at your old school?"

"Lucy," she smiled, writing her name on the sheet. "And yes – actually, I was named Captain this year, but then my father told me I was moving schools," Lucy replied, trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"Oh, that's such a shame," Mirajane replied.

"Well that must mean you're good!" Cana exclaimed. "I'm sure try-outs will be no problem for you!"

"Thanks,"

"But," Cana suddenly half-whispered behind her hand, leaning in close to Lucy. "If you want, I can help you before then," she winked. Lucy and Mirajane chuckled with her.

Lucy stayed to talk with the two girls for a bit longer before she left to continue looking around. She had told herself that cheerleading was the only thing she was going to sign up for, but one sign completely blew that away.

**WRITER'S CLUB**

Lucy loved books. She loved to read and write. Her dream had always been to become a famous author one day, but she tried not to think about it; her father had told her that writing is not a real career, and that she should do something sensible with her life.

Still, Lucy never stopped writing; she just hid it from him.

When she reached the stand, she was greeted by a small girl with short blue hair.

"Hello, my name is Levy!" she smiled. "Are you interested in reading and writing?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, and I am _definitely_ interested!" she replied.

"That's great!" Levy smiled – it was such an infectious smile, and she liked this girl immediately. "We meet once a week, but you don't have to come every week. Basically we're a group of people that you can share your stories with and get some honest and constructive feedback. You don't have to share if you don't want to. We also have some members who are interested in editing and publishing, so it's also a good way to make connections for the future," she smiled again, holding out the sing-up sheet.

"Wow that sounds amazing!" Lucy cried. "I don't think I can share my work though; not yet anyway," she replied nervously. She was very protective of what she wrote, never allowing anyone else to read it.

"That's fine!" Levy replied. "If you one day want to share, but not with the whole group, you could just show one person – it's entirely up to you what you want to do!"

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

After chatting with her new friend Levy, and planning to meet up and get lunch sometime, Lucy decided to head back to her dorm. She'd seen all she needed to and decided she should probably figure out where all her classes where. She didn't want to walk around with a map.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, I couldn't help myself! Here's another chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!_  
_

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 3**_

It was getting late when Lucy had finally committed the route to her classrooms to memory, and she decided to have a shower, maybe write a little, and then go to bed. It had been a long day and she was beat.

She found the water to be quite relaxing as she showered. She made sure to bring clothes in with her, so that she wouldn't have to walk down the corridor in a towel – she wasn't ready for that just yet.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw her clothes were missing.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ She cried to herself, sinking to the floor in only her towel. _Maybe I can make a run for it? But my clothes have to be around here somewhere! Who would take them?_

Suddenly, Lucy heard a familiar chuckle, and everything clicked into place.

"Cana!" she cried, jumping at the girl hiding around the corner, Lucy's clothes in hand.

"Come on, Lucy, don't be so shy!" she called, as Lucy chased her around the bathroom.

Suddenly, a girl with red hair appeared.

"Cana! Give the poor girl her clothes back!" she boomed.

Cana immediately shrank and handed Lucy her clothes before fleeing the bathroom with a "Sorry Erza!"

"T-thank you," Lucy stammered.

"No worries," the girl suddenly smiled. "I'm Erza, if you ever need anything, come to me!" she told her. The demon that had made Cana practically wet her pants was suddenly replaced with this sweet girl.

"Of course," Lucy smiled back, feeling more at ease. "I'm Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you, Erza,"

Erza then left so that Lucy could get dressed and head back to her room. She found Cana asleep in her bed. Lucy chuckled softly before heading to her desk. She didn't write a lot, but at least she got something down. She closed her laptop and went to bed.

It was then that she realised that she had already made a bunch of new friends, and none of them were snobs! Sleep came easily to her.

* * *

The next day, Lucy went down to breakfast with Cana and met Juvia, Bisca and Lisanna – who was Levy's roommate and Mirajane's sister. She also found out that Levy was the only one in the small group who wasn't on the cheerleading squad.

It was quite early, and she was told that they normally sat with a group of guys as well, but they were hardly ever seen at breakfast because they barely got up in time for school.

Lucy searched for little Wendy, but couldn't find her anywhere. _I guess they didn't come here after all_. Lucy thought, somewhat sadly.

Lucy went for a run after breakfast, and spent the rest of the morning in the gym with Erza. She was glad that she had a gym buddy that could motivate her, but sometimes Erza went a little _too_ far. She was a very intense person.

Lucy went into the town with Levy for lunch, to this little bookshop/café that the bluenette loved to visit on weekends.

"So," Lucy began, once they were seated. "I think you should join the cheerleading squad with me,"

"What?" Levy cried. "There's no way _I_ could be a cheerleader!"

"Why not?"

"Well, look at me!" she cried. "I'm a little bookworm, a nerd. I've never done cheerleading before!"

"Levy-chan, I can help you," Lucy smiled. "Just come with me this afternoon, I can teach you a few routines and we'll see how you do,"

"But Lu-chan…"

"If you really can't do it, then I won't push you," she said. "You'll never know unless you try! Besides, being so small, you'd be prefect to throw in the air!" she winked.

Levy gulped.

"Please? Just try it!" Lucy begged.

"Okay," she whispered reluctantly, much to Lucy's delight.

* * *

After lunch, the two headed back to get changed and then headed out to a grassy area that Levy liked to go to be alone and read.

Lucy showed her a simple routine to begin with, without any flips or tricks or anything, and Levy pulled it off perfectly.

Next, she tried a slightly harder routine, which Levy still pulled off.

"Levy-chan, I don't know what you were worried about, you're a natural!"

"You really think so?"

"Definitely! Now let's try some flips!"

What Levy failed to mention was that she did gymnastics when she was younger, so she quickly picked up all the different flips Lucy threw at her.

After an hour of training, Lucy stopped.

"Levy-chan, I don't know why you aren't already on the team. You are amazing!" Lucy told her.

"Thanks, Lu-chan," the girl replied.

The two headed back inside and got dinner early. All that training had worn them out. Lucy had barely written anything when she fell asleep at her computer. After her gym session, and then training Levy, she was exhausted. Cana came in and woke her up after dinner, leading the half-asleep girl to her bed. Tomorrow she would officially start school.

* * *

Lucy awoke to the buzzing of her alarm. Groaning, she hit the snooze button, probably harder than she should have. She had just drifted off again when her phone alarm went off. She reached over to turn that off, before remembering that she left it on her desk. She always did, to make sure that she actually got up. Lucy was not a morning person.

Groaning again, she pulled herself out of her warm bed and walked over to her desk to silence her phone.

She was not all that surprised to see Cana still asleep.

Lucy went over to shake her roommate awake before grabbing her toiletries and heading for the shower. She needed something to wake her up.

Lucy always felt much better after her shower, and she was practically bouncing down to breakfast.

"Can you tone it down a bit?" Cana moaned. She did not shake off the morning so easily.

Lucy just giggled as she grabbed her Weetbix and headed to their table, where all the other girls were sitting with a group of guys. She'd finally get to meet them.

They all looked tired, but she was introduced to Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Loke, Jet, Droy and Alzack.

"Where is your roommate?" Erza sighed, directing the question at Gray.

"Still asleep, what did you expect?" he replied tiredly.

"He's going to miss the first day," Erza said. "I'll go get him up,"

Everyone seemed to feel sorry for the mystery boy, Lucy included as she saw the glint in the redhead's eyes.

Lucy quickly finished her breakfast, and then left with the other girls to get her schoolbag and head to class. She was very relieved to find that all her new friends were in the same homeroom, and she had at least one of them in every class.

When she got to class, the first bell was ringing, and the teacher made her introduce herself, and then instructed her to sit in the seat next to Levy, with another empty chair on the other side.

In the middle of the roll, a teenage boy burst through the doors, apologising. He had familiar pink hair.

"Natsu Dragneel, I hope that this year is not going to be a repeat of previous years," the teacher told him, pointing to the seat next to Lucy.

It was the boy from the train; Wendy's brother! So they _did_ come here!

"Good one, flame brain," Gray whispered from the seat behind him.

"You could have woken me up, you selfish Ice Princess!" he whispered back.

"I _tried_,"

Suddenly, he noticed Lucy staring at him. Onyx eyes met brown as they both stared blankly at each other for a second. Suddenly he grinned.

"Hey! You're the girl who helped me on the train!" he called. "Lucy, right?"

"Y-yeah. You remember that?" she asked. She was sure he'd been so sick he didn't notice her.

"Of course! Besides, my sister hasn't stopped talking about you," he grinned. Lucy blushed a little.

"That's so sweet, is she here too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but she's in the middle school," Natsu shrugged.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," the teacher called, clearing his throat. "But I would like to get on with my lesson plan, if that's not too much trouble,"

"Sorry," Lucy and Natsu both mumbled, facing forwards.

* * *

The first day went pretty quickly. Lucy had every class with Natsu, and she quickly found out how distracting he was. It was going to be a long year.

As annoying and loud as he was, the two quickly became good friends. Lucy seemed to be the only one besides Erza who could handle the pink haired boy. She could be as scary as the red-headed demon sometimes.

She found out that he also went to the gym with Erza, and trained just as hard as her. Lucy tried to keep up, but she just couldn't. She kind of did her own thing, and watched them in amazement.

The next day after school were cheerleading tryouts, and Lucy was pumped. She dragged a still nervous Levy down to the football pitch. Lucy eyed the competition as Erza, the Captain, explained how tryouts were gonna go down.

They would first have a group routine, then individual tryouts. This was just as Lucy had expected. She stood next to Levy, whispering words of encouragement as they started. Lucy cheered harder than she ever had before, and it was pretty clear that while there was still talent in the other girls, none could compare to her or Levy.

"Okay, ladies," Erza called after the last girl's individual tryout, "I'll post the names on the dorms bulletin board tonight by 8pm!"

All the girls started to chatter as they dispersed. Lucy couldn't wait to take a nice long bath, and so rushed towards the dorm before it got too crowded.

* * *

At dinner, Lucy tried her hardest not to beg Erza to tell her if her and Levy had gotten in. She couldn't wait til 8!

"Luce, I'm sure you got in," Natsu told her, with his mouth full.

"But what if I didn't? What if I'm just being overconfident?" Lucy fretted. She'd studied Erza and Mirajane's faces all through dinner, trying to get some sort of hint. Unfortunately, they were masters of the poker face.

Lucy groaned. "I just want it to be 8 already! The suspense is killing me!"

Natsu chuckled. "Do you want me to go ninja and try and find the list? I think Erza's gone to get it now," he pointed to the empty spot where Erza had just been sitting.

"What?!" Lucy cried. "When did she leave? I have to go find her! What if she puts up the list early?"

"Calm down, Luce," Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to her seat. "Just finish your dinner and then we'll both go, okay? She's not gonna put it up before the time she said she would," he told her.

"I guess you're right," Lucy sighed. She turned back to her spaghetti bolognaise and ate as quickly as she could.

Once they'd finished eating, Lucy, Natsu and Levy headed over to the dorm. They had fifteen minutes.

Lucy couldn't stop pacing. Natsu had given up trying to calm her down. Levy was reading a book.

The fifteen minutes slowly ticked by, and more and more girls appeared in the lobby, waiting for the list.

At exactly 8pm, Erza appeared with a single sheet of paper in her hands. She pinned it to the board as the girls crowded behind her. As she turned away, she smiled at Lucy, winking.

Lucy rushed forward and looked at the list. There, at the top, it clearly read:

LUCY HEARTFILIA

LEVY MCGARDEN

Lucy screamed and ran to Levy, holding her hands. "We got in!" she cried.

Then she saw Natsu standing at the back, looking scared of the crying girls that didn't make it. Lucy ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations, Luce," he told her softly. "I told you you had nothing to worry about!"

"Thank, Natsu," she said, letting go. "Sorry for freaking out so much," she chuckled.

"Hey, now you guys can come cheer me on at the games!" he called, raising his fist.

"You're on the football team?" Lucy asked.

"Yup,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, slapping his arm.

"I wasn't sure until this afternoon that I still was," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy tilted her head, looking at him quizzically.

"You see," he sighed. "I kind of pissed off Laxus, the captain. I threw a ball at his head the other day, and he already hated me anyways,"

"Why did you throw a ball at his head?" Lucy demanded, although she wasn't really that surprised. Laxus was a jerk.

"You were there Luce," he told her.

"That was _you_?" she gasped in realisation.

"Yeah," he replied. "He's always scamming on pretty girls, and as much as I hate it, there's not a lot I can do. Then I recognised you from the train. You had helped me, so I decided to return the favour," he shrugged, then grinned.

"Thank you for that," Lucy replied sincerely.

"Well, Lu-chan, I'm going to bed," Levy said, reminding them of her presence. "Goodnight Natsu, Lu-chan," she said before waving and rushing up the stairs.

"Since we didn't get to stay for dessert, do you wanna go see if they still have some?" Natsu asked. "I heard they were serving apple pie tonight!"

"Sure," Lucy agreed. The two hurried back to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! They have now officially met! Things will start to pick up a bit now, and there will be plenty of Nalu moments because I just can't resist! ;)

Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this! Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, so I was up writing until 3am last night, so I have a few chapters ready that I'll upload during the day - aren't I nice? :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 4**_

The next few weeks went by quickly, and one Friday after school, Lucy was walking with Natsu, as usual.

"Hey, Luce," he said suddenly, "are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"What party?"

"Nobody told you?" he asked. "The football team and the cheerleaders always throw a back to school party a few weeks in,"

"Oh," Lucy said. Why hadn't anyone told her?

"Are you going?" Natsu asked again.

"I guess so, why?"

"Great!" he cried. "Because I need you to help me get some stuff from town!" he cried, grabbing her hand and running towards the gates.

"W-wait! I never agreed to this!" she called as the two ran out of the school grounds.

"Luucyyyyy," Natsu whined. "Can we go back now?"

Lucy stood looking in the mirror. She was trying on party dresses – she figured she should make use of her time in town.

"You're the one who dragged me into town," she replied calmly from inside her dressing room. She took off her current dress and grabbed the next one.

"Yeah, to get party stuff, which we have," he grumbled.

"This is still party stuff," she reasoned, trying to reach the zip. "I need something to wear!"

"Surely you have enough dresses though!"

"That's irrelevant!"

"But Lucyy I'm bored!"

"Too bad!"

Natsu groaned as he sank further into his seat, mumbling "demon" under his breath. He was starving. He just wanted to go get some food. He wondered if Lucy would get mad if he ran to the bakery across the road while she was still in there. She wouldn't notice, would she?

"Natsu," she suddenly called, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" so much for that idea.

"Can you please help me?" she asked timidly, pulling back the curtain a bit. "I can't get the zip,"

"Uh, sure," he said, standing up.

She had her back facing him, pulling her hair out of the way. She wore a short pink strapless dress. It was tight and showed off her curves. Natsu carefully pulled the zip. Last time Wendy asked for his help, he had pulled too hard and ripped the dress. She hadn't spoken to him for a week.

"There," he told her when she was done.

"Thank you," she replied, and quickly shut the curtain again.

"So I don't even get to see it?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Lucy eventually picked a dress and paid for it, and Natsu practically ran out of the store and into the bakery. He needed food _now_. Lucy chuckled and followed him, hungry herself.

"So, why did you buy the dress that you couldn't even do up yourself?" he asked her when they had eaten.

"Because I liked it the best," she replied.

"But if you can't get into it, doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"I can get into it!" Lucy cried in outrage. "Besides, Cana will be with me, and she can help me if I need it," she huffed. Boys just didn't understand.

"You're weird, Luce," he said simply.

"I am not!"

* * *

When they reached the school, the two left their separate ways; Natsu went to talk to the guys organising the party while Lucy went to take her new dress up to her room and look for the girls who failed to mention said party to her.

"We just assumed Natsu had already told you," Erza said. "I'm so sorry for trusting that idiot! Please feel free to punch me!"

"It's okay, Erza," Lucy assured her.

"We are really sorry, Lucy," Mira said sadly. "We should have made sure you knew,"

"Well, I know now, and that's what matters, right?"

"So," Cana interrupted. "Natsu asked you to be his _date_?" she said suggestively.

"No! Of course not!" Lucy cried, horrified. "Natsu and I are just friends!"

"But he wanted to know if you were going to the party," Levy said slyly.

"Only because he wanted to drag me into town and help him buy stuff!"

"Clearly just a cover," Cana stated. The other girls nodded.

They were all sitting in the third floor common room of the dorm. Each dorm had its own common room with couches, TVs, a kitchen and games for the girls to hang out in. There was also a lobby downstairs, which was the only place the guys could come in, but not after 11. The school also had an extra-large common room in the main building that anyone could stay in until midnight.

"Guys, I'm telling you: Natsu and I are _just friends_," Lucy stated. "Please don't turn this into something it's not!"

"But you two are always together," Juvia put in. "You've been inseparable since day one,"

"Plus, he picked a fight with Laxus to save you,"

"That was only because I helped him on the train,"

"And _why_ did you help him on the train?"

"Because I felt bad! He looked like he was about to throw up all over his sister! It was for her as well!" Lucy exploded.

She glared at the girls around her, daring them to go on. Every one of them looked back at her with a different expression, but didn't say anything more. Except Lisanna, who had had her nose in a book the whole time.

Lucy sighed and went back to studying.

During dinner, Lucy was very conscious of how much her and Natsu talked between themselves. They still participated in the group discussions, but most of the talking was done between the two of them.

But that meant nothing. They were best friends; of course they talk a lot and spend a lot of time together. They also had every class together, so she'd gotten to know him really well.

She would show those girls that there was nothing going on between them.

* * *

The girls had all organised to get ready together, meeting in Erza and Mirajane's room at five for pre-drinks, gossip and picking outfits.

Lucy hit the gym in the morning with Erza and Natsu, then after lunch she went to the library with Levy until it was time to get ready.

The girls had a mini fashion show, as everyone apart from Lucy and Levy had yet to decide what they were going to wear. They each tried on several dresses, and each girl gave their opinion.

Of course, they were buzzed from the alcohol that Cana had smuggled in, so that made it more fun.

"So Erza," Mirajane called over the music, "how are things progressing with Jellal?" she asked slyly, and every other girl turned in her direction.

Erza's face was as red as her hair. This was the first time Lucy had seen her like this.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, turning away.

"I think you know _exactly_ what we're talking about," Lisanna teased.

"W-what about Lucy and Natsu!" Erza called, pointing at the surprised blonde.

"Hey!" Lucy called. "We've already been through this! Just. Friends."

"Yeah, Erza," Lisanna said, a little less playfully. "We already discussed_ that_ relationship yesterday,"

"U-um…" Erza stammered. She was cornered now.

Part of Lucy felt bad for the girl, part of her wanted to know as well, and part of her thought she had it coming after she did the same to Lucy.

Just then, Mirajane's phone alarm went off, telling them they only had half an hour before the party started. The girls quickly dropped conversation and hurried to do their make-up.

In the end, they were only twenty minutes late.

Behind the campus, there was a lake surrounded by trees. On the other side of the lake, there was an old, abandoned hall. This is where the students held their parties. None of the staff ever disturbed them.

The girls all dispersed as they got inside, mingling with the guys there. Lucy noticed Cana head straight for the beer. She worried that she would have to look after her tonight. She soon found out that there was nothing to worry about. Cana was an animal.

"Luce!"

Lucy had been standing near the food table with Levy when she heard Natsu calling her. She turned and saw him walking towards her, grinning.

"Hey, Natsu," she called back.

"It's about time you girls got here," he said, looking between the two accusingly.

"Well, you know girls," Lucy replied.

"We are just fashionably late," Levy added, winking.

The three stood there talking for a while, and Lucy couldn't help but notice that Levy's attention often drifted away from the conversation and across the room. Lucy looked up and saw a scary looking guy, with long black hair and multiple piercings in his face, standing against the wall by himself.

Once Levy excused herself to go talk to Lisanna – Lucy suspected that that wasn't a completely innocent move – Lucy immediately turned to Natsu.

"Who's that guy?" she demanded.

"Metal face? That's Gajeel," Natsu replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Lucy said quickly. "I've never seen him before,"

"Lucky you," Natsu mumbled, glaring in his direction. "I'd stay away from him if I were you," he added.

Lucy didn't bother asking why.

* * *

The girls eventually dragged Lucy onto the dance floor, where they stayed for hours, only leaving to get more drinks. Lucy was having the time of her life.

"Lu-chan, why don't you go ask Natsu to dance?" Levy suddenly called. "He looks lonely," she winked.

Lucy looked up. Sure enough, Natsu was standing by himself, looking grumpy. She wanted to cheer him up, and she didn't mind dancing with him; she just didn't want the girls to get the wrong idea. Eventually, she walked over to her best friend.

"Why don't you come dance with us?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Why would I want to do that?" he replied grumpily.

"Because it's better than standing here alone," Lucy sighed, pouring herself another drink.

"Promise you won't step on my feet with _those_," he replied, eying her silver stilettos.

"Of course not!" she replied grumpily, finishing her drink and pouring another. "Now come _on_!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the group of girls.

"Luce, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Natsu asked worriedly, watching the blonde scull her drink again. "How many have you had?"

"I don't know; a couple?" she replied, waving off his concern. "I'm fine,"

Lucy eventually left the circle to go to the bathroom. She grabbed another drink on her way back. Before she reached the dance floor, however, a hand snaked around her waist.

"Hey sexy," a deep voice said in her ear.

Lucy gasped and spun around, trying to get out of his grip. Unfortunately she was too drunk to coordinate herself and ended up almost falling over. The arm that was around her waist managed to catch her, and she found herself looking at Laxus. And he was very close.

"Get away from me," she said, trying to push him away.

"Now, now, don't be like that," he replied, tightening his grip.

"I'm serious, Laxus," she warned, trying to get rid of the fog that was in her head. "I'm not interested," she tried again to get out of his grip.

"Careful now, don't want to hurt your pretty self now,"

"Laxus, let me go!" she cried, starting to really worry. He had her in a dark corner of the room, where nobody could make out faces. Everyone would just assume they were another horny couple and leave them be.

Laxus, seeing the terror in her features, decided this was his moment to strike. He leaned in even closer.

"No," she whimpered.

She could feel his hot breath on her lips. She tried turning her head way, but he grabbed her chin with his free hand. Just as he was about to crush his lips to hers, he was yanked backwards.

"She said no," came a stern voice.

Lucy, who had managed to catch herself on the wall, looked up to see the familiar form of her best friend standing over Laxus.

"Natsu!" she cried, running to him. "Quick, let's go," she said.

"You little punk!" Laxus boomed, getting to his feet. Everyone around them managed to hear that, and turned to see what looked like the beginnings of a fight. "I'm gonna teach you not to mess with me," he roared.

"Let's see you try," Natsu replied coolly. He pushed Lucy behind him, getting reading for the fight.

"Natsu, please don't," Lucy cried, holding his arm.

Natsu turned, looking into her tear-filled eyes. After an internal struggle, he sighed and turned away from Laxus.

"I should take you back," he said to Lucy, leading her away. Everyone who had been watching was shocked. Natsu Dragneel walking away from a fight? And against Laxus? Nobody had even seen it done before.

Everyone watched, open-mouthed, as Natsu led Lucy out of the hall and back towards campus.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Isn't Natsu just the sweetest? :3

Please review! :)

Oh, I should probably mention that I'm sort of a realist, so they aren't going to magically fall in love overnight - but that doesn't mean there won't be plenty of Nalu moments! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! :D like I said, I did a _lot_ of writing last night :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5**_

Natsu sighed when he noticed his best friend shivering, halfway back to the dorms. He took off his purple and white Letterman jacket and draped it around the blonde's shoulders.

"You really should have worn something more sensible," he told her. "I don't understand you girls," he eyed the shoes that Lucy was now carrying in her hand.

"Thanks," Lucy replied, hugging the jacket for warmth.

Natsu managed to sneak past the dorm mother, Aries, and follow Lucy up to her room. He wanted to make sure she had water and got there okay.

Lucy groaned as she flopped down on her bed, face first. "My head hurts,"

"I told you to take it easy," Natsu replied, getting her a glass of water and some Panadol. "But you didn't listen,"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, sitting up and taking the liquid gold from him. "You're not exactly the poster boy for responsibility," she told him.

"Whatever,"

"Were you really gonna fight Laxus?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course,"

"Fighting doesn't solve anything, Natsu," she told him sternly.

"What do you expect me to do? He was all over you, Luce,"

"I know, and you don't know how grateful I am that you showed up," she told him, smiling a little. "But that doesn't mean you can get into a fight,"

"But–"

"No buts! I've heard you're reputation, and I've _seen_ you fighting with Gray," she said. "I know that fighting with your best friend is different –"

"He's not my best friend!"

"–but that just makes me _more_ worried about what might happen in a real fight," she looked at him. "Please stop fighting. I hate it. I've always hated fighting. I just don't understand the point," she told him sadly.

They sat there staring at each other for a long time before Natsu finally spoke.

"I'll…try," he said reluctantly.

"I guess that's all I can ask for," Lucy smiled, hugging him. She grabbed her pyjamas and headed for the small bathroom to get changed. Then she crawled into bed, drinking more water.

"Tomorrow is gonna suck," she groaned.

"Oh yeah," Natsu chuckled, patting the blanket over her arm. "Well, goodnight, Luce,"

"Wait," Lucy grabbed his arm. "Can you stay for a bit more?" she asked him. "Just until I fall asleep."

"Sure," he said, bringing her desk chair beside her bed. She had her eyes closed.

"Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you drunk?"

"I didn't drink an excessive amount like _some_ people," he chuckled. "And it takes quite a bit for me to get drunk – I'm no lightweight!"

"Oh,"

Silence.

"Natsu,"

"What is it?"

"I just want you to know that I'm not normally this bad. This is the third time I've ever been drunk. And I've never been this bad before,"

"Okay, Luce," he chuckled again. "Go to sleep now, it'll help,"

"'Kay,"

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

* * *

Lucy groaned as she awoke the next morning. Her head was throbbing, and in that moment, she hated herself for being so stupid last night.

Lucy was sweating. It was too hot. She flung the covers to the side, off her body. There was still a pounding in her head. She just wanted to sleep some more, but the pain prevented that from happening.

Grabbing her head with both hands, she curled up into a ball on her side, facing Cana's bed.

That's when her knees hit something hard.

"Ow,"

Lucy screamed and jumped to the other side of her bed. She immediately regretted the scream as she grabbed her head again.

The covers that she had thrown off started to move. Lucy was now standing on the other side of her bed, ready to make a run for it.

Pink hair appeared, then a familiar face.

"Jeez, Luce, what was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his head. "And you're really loud,"

"Natsu?" she asked, trying to comprehend. "What are you doing here?" she cried.

He was still sitting on the chair next to her bed, but he had obviously fallen asleep with his head resting on the edge of her bed.

"Well, you asked me to stay until you fell asleep," he reminded her. "Then I decided to wait until Cana got back, because it would just be stupid to leave someone alone in your state," he continued, eyeing her meaningfully. "But I must have fallen asleep first," he concluded, rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepish.

Lucy suddenly clicked. Natsu had slept in her room. On her bed. Partially, sure, but the girls wouldn't care about those details.

She quickly looked at Cana and was relieved to find the brunette still asleep. That girl could sleep through anything.

"Natsu, you need to get out of here," she said, pushing him to the door.

"Why?"

"Because you're not supposed to be in here!" Lucy cried. "What if someone catches you?"

"Wait," he said when they reached the door, turning to her. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine," Lucy blinked, lying.

"Don't lie to me, Luce," he said.

"Okay, I am extremely hungover, happy?" she demanded, irritated.

"Get dressed quickly and meet me downstairs then," he told her before walking out the door.

Lucy just stood there for a moment.

"I just wanna sleep!" she cried. Then she looked at the time. 1:15pm.

Okay, maybe she's slept enough.

* * *

Lucy sighed after she had gotten ready, walking slowly downstairs. She had a drink bottle full of water in her hand. She found Natsu waiting in the lobby, wearing a clean set of clothes.

"That was fast," she mumbled.

"No, you were slow," he grinned. "Now drink this!" he produced a large red bottle. Lucy couldn't tell what was in it.

"If that's water, I have my own," she said, holding up her pink bottle.

"It's my special formula smoothie for hangovers!" Natsu announced, shoving it into her hands. "Now drink!"

Sighing, Lucy figured it was worth a shot, so she carefully took a sip.

She spat it back at him straight away.

"What the hell is in this?!" she demanded, sculling her water.

"Lots of stuff," he replied grumpily, wiping the liquid off him. "Carrot, cucumber, fish, broccoli, orange, strawberries, pinapple, peanut butter," he started listing.

"You don't put all that stuff together!" she screeched, chucking the bottle back at him.

"It works though!" he protested. "You feel better already, don't you?"

Lucy had to admit that her headache _was_ a little better – just a little. She would never tell him that though. She just huffed and crossed her arms, looking away.

Natsu grinned. Then he checked the time.

"Shit, I gotta go!" he said. "I'll leave this here, in case you change your mind," he said, handing Lucy the bottle.

"I doubt that," she mumbled.

"Bye, Luce! Hope you feel better!" he called as he ran out the doors.

_Where is he off to?_ Lucy wondered. He was always absent on Sundays, now that she thought about it. Maybe he was secretly dating a girl? That would get the girls off Lucy's back. Lucy would make sure to ask him tomorrow. For now, she decided she should probably go and get some food.

* * *

Lucy skipped the gym that day – she couldn't handle Erza's yelling – and went for a run around campus instead. Now that she knew about the abandoned hall, she decided to head in that direction, where she could get a little privacy.

She wasn't the only one who wanted privacy, though.

As Lucy approached the hall, she saw two figures in the window. At first she assumed that they were the cleanup crew. She was walking closer, intending to help out, when the two figures got close. _Very_ close.

Lucy was right in front of the window now, and she recognised those figures. Gasping, she dropped to the floor underneath the window, wondering how she was going to get away without getting caught. Just as she was about to make a run for it, she heard them speaking.

"Gray-sama,"

"Yes?"

"Juvia was just wondering, why…?"

"Why I kissed you?"

"Yes,"

"I thought that was obvious,"

"Gray-sama?"

"I like you, Juvia. A lot. I just couldn't stand seeing you every day without being able to do this,"

Lucy heard a soft moan.

"Gray-sama…" Just a breath.

"I have a favour to ask, though,"

"Anything,"

"I'm not ready for everyone to know yet,"

"Why?"

"You know how meddlesome those girls are. I don't want them to ruin our relationship,"

Pause.

"Juvia understands,"

"Thank you,"

Lucy's instincts told her that they would be occupied for a while now, and made her escape.

When she was by the lake, out of view of the cabin, Lucy stopped. She was so happy for Juvia. Everyone knew how much she liked Gray. She would have to have a little talk with her later.

As much as Lucy wanted to, she would not tell anyone else. She would keep their secret for them – she knew exactly what Gray was talking about, after all.

* * *

When she got back to the dorm, she ran into Levy.

"Lu-chan!" she called.

"Levy-chan!"

"So, I heard you slept with Natsu last night," she said slyly. Lucy blanched.

"Where on Earth did you hear that?!" she demanded.

"Cana said she came back last night and found you both asleep on your bed," she winked. "So, how was it Lu-chan?"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried. "He just took me home after the whole thing with Laxus, and made sure I was alright – you saw how drunk I was. He was sitting next to my bed, and fell asleep. _Only his head was on my bed, though_," she said.

"But something still could have happened," Levy replied.

"_Nothing happened!_" Lucy yelled, before storming up the stairs to her room. She could hear Levy chuckling behind her.

Lucy was ready to strangle Cana. Now all the girls have the wrong idea, and she'd be hearing about it for at least a month! They'll probably say something to Natsu, too, and that'll just be embarrassing.

Lucy wanted to avoid the girls and eat dinner in the common room by herself, but that just left them alone to spread the news to the guys – and the whole school. She needed to be there to set the record straight.

She raced down to the dining hall, ready to shoot these rumours down in flames.

* * *

**A/N: **Heheheh silly Lucy for drinking so much! I personally have never had a hangover - which is extremely lucky, considering I have had a few crazy nights :/ haha - but I've seen my friends/parents/siblings hungover plenty of times :P

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review - it would mean a lot to me! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Another chapter I wrote last night! I have a few more, but I've been reading through them to make sure they make sense haha also, I've been pretty busy today, so I haven't had a lot of time until now - I have a few hours until netball -it's the last game before finals, and my team is #1 at the moment, but we have a hard game tonight, so wish us luck! :)

Anyways, I'm sorry if there's still errors - I was trying to be quick!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Lucy was still angry at her friends for their interrogation. She was just glad that it was a Sunday, and Natsu was never at dinner on Sundays. She wasn't sure if he would even understand what they had been saying.

She ate her breakfast in stony silence, ignoring the comments that were occasionally thrown at her. She hoped they got over this soon.

That was when Lucy noticed that both Gray and Juvia were missing. She smiled to herself slyly as she got up to get ready for class.

Lucy was aware of the constant stares that she received whenever she was with Natsu, and she found herself being unusually cold towards her best friend. She was very irritable that day.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Are you mad about the smoothie? I know it tastes bad, but it really does work!" he had no idea why his blonde best friend was hardly talking to him.

"It's not that, Natsu," she hissed. They were in English, the second last class of the day, and the one that also had Levy, Mirajane and Gray. "I'm just trying to concentrate on my studies. I have to do well this year," she turned back to her essay she was working on.

Natsu looked at her sadly for a few more seconds before sighing and turning back to his work. He wasn't the smartest guy around, but he could still tell that she was mad. He wondered what he'd done this time.

* * *

The last lesson of the day was Chemistry, and the only lesson that Natsu and Lucy had by themselves. Lucy found herself relaxing rather quickly without all the stares. It was a theory lesson, so most people were just talking.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked timidly.

"What is it?"

"I'm really sorry for whatever it is that I did to make you so mad," he said quickly.

"Natsu.."

"I know that you're mad at me – I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I just don't know what I did, and I'm really sorry. Whatever it is – and I'll figure it out eventually – I'm really sorry," he told her sincerely. Lucy was speechless. "You're my best friend, Luce, and I hate it when you're mad at me, so please don't be,"

"Natsu, I'm not mad at you," Lucy assured him. "I'm really sorry for being in such a terrible mood today. You didn't do anything, I promise," she smiled at him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. "Do you need me to beat anyone up?" he added excitedly.

"No!" Lucy cried. "You promised you would try to stop fighting, remember?"

Natsu sagged in his chair.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just having a bad day, that's all," she assured him.

"Okay," Natsu mumbled, still not completely convinced.

"By the way," Lucy said, changing the subject. "Where do you go on Sundays?" she asked him. "Is there a secret girlfriend you wanna tell me about?" she added slyly.

"What? No," he replied, looking at her like she'd grown an extra head. "You're really weird, Luce,"

"I am not!" she cried. "Are you gonna answer the question, or not?"

"I spend the day with Wendy," he shrugged. "To make sure she's okay, and nobody's bothering her,"

"That's so sweet," Lucy smiled. She never would have guessed.

"I was going to invite you yesterday – Wendy keeps talking about you – but I didn't think you could handle my excited sister with a hangover," he added.

"Really?" Lucy was flattered; firstly, because Wendy talked about her, and secondly because Natsu was going to invite her to his brother/sister day.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Wanna come next week?"

"Sure,"

"Great!" he grinned. "Wendy will be so excited!"

Lucy grinned back. She was excited to see the little girl, too. The two chatted happily for the rest of the lesson before the bell went.

* * *

Lucy was walking back to the dorm with Levy after Writer's Club that afternoon when she remembered something.

"Levy-chan, is that Gajeel guy bothering you?" Lucy asked.

"W-what?" Levy stuttered. "O-of c-course not! Why do you ask, Lu-chan?" Lucy noticed she was blushing.

"I noticed you staring at him on Saturday," Lucy said, processing her friend's reaction. She gasped. "Levy-chan! You _like_ him!" she cried, pointing at the bookworm.

"N-no I don't!" Levy cried, turning bright red.

"After you gave me all that crap about Natsu," Lucy tutted. "Why didn't you tell me you liked anyone?"

Levy sighed, giving up. "Please don't tell anyone!" she begged.

"Of course not," Lucy assured her. Something suddenly clicked in her mind. "But why do you like _him_?" she asked. "He seems scary, and not at all you're type,"

"I don't know, Lu-chan," Levy said. "I find him interesting. He has this big show about being all scary and reclusive, but I think that under that, he's really sweet," Levy admitted.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," Levy began. "Two years ago, when I first moved here, I was cornered by Laxus and his two best friends – Freed and Bickslow. It was the scariest moment of my life. I had no way to fight back. I tried slapping Laxus, but he just pushed me to the ground. I was terrified, but I refused to cry in front of that jerk. That was when Gajeel showed up…"

"_Oi," Gajeel's gruff voice came. Four heads snapped to the side to see him leaning against the wall, arms crossed._

"_What do you want, Redfox?" Laxus sneered._

"_I want you to leave,"_

"You_ leave," Laxus growled. "We were here first,"_

_Gajeel sighed. "I won't ask you again,"_

"_Don't you dare threaten Laxus!" Freed cried. _

"_I'll do whatever I want, freak,"_

"_Are you tryna pick a fight, punk?" Laxus said dangerously. _

"_Nope," Gajeel shrugged. "But if you want one, I won't say no,"_

"_What is your problem?"_

"_I just don't think that you should be picking on the shrimp," Gajeel said, indicating Levy, still sitting on the floor. "It's three-on-one; that's hardly fair,"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_I just don't want to be on the same team as a coward,"_

_That was when Laxus and Freed lunged at him, Bickslow following a second later. Gajeel ducked. He was ready for them. _

_He seemed to be handling the three of them pretty well by himself, and Levy just stared in awe. A few minutes into the fight, Gajeel turned to her._

"_You should get out of here, shrimp," he told her gruffly, sending his fist into Freed's stomach. "Unless you wanna join in?" he smirked, kicking Bickslow's feet from under him._

_That was when Levy unfroze and ran._

"The next day, all four of them looked pretty beat up," Levy said, looking down. "I never found out who won, but Laxus never bothered me again,"

"Wow," Lucy said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Levy-chan," she hugged her. "Does that jerk just _enjoy_ getting rejected? Seriously," Lucy huffed.

"He's always scamming on girls. I learnt that straight away. I just never thought I was pretty enough to have to worry about it," Levy admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy cried. "You're _gorgeous_! No wonder Gajeel stood up for you,"

"Lu-chan, I don't like that look in your eyes," Levy said worriedly.

"I'm going to help you, Levy-chan!" Lucy declared. "I need to talk to him!"

"No!" Levy cried. "Please don't! He probably doesn't even remember me! I'm not exactly his type,"

"Well, he's not exactly _your_ type, either," Lucy reminded her, winking. Levy groaned.

The girls reached the dorm and had to drop the topic, but Lucy was still determined. She was going to help her best friend get her knight in shining armour!

* * *

When Lucy got to the gym, she found Natsu by himself.

"Where's Erza?" she asked. They were both always there waiting for Lucy on Mondays.

"I don't know," Natsu said. "I assumed she was with you,"

"No," Lucy replied. This was weird; Erza never skipped gym days. "I wonder where she is," she murmured.

"She's probably beating up Ice Princess somewhere," Natsu grinned.

"That's just what you want to happen," Lucy sweat dropped.

"It could still be true!"

"Whatever," Lucy sighed, walking to the treadmill.

The spent their gym session together, calling out encouragement when the other started to slack off. Lucy had to admit that Natsu was actually a really good motivator.

He was insane at the gym, barely slowing down, yet he didn't try to push Lucy to do the same thing. He knew what she was capable of, and he pushed her just enough. He didn't put her down for not being able to keep up with him. In fact, he praised her for what she could do. He always sounded so impressed, saying things like, "that's amazing, Luce!" or "how do you do that?"

His praise always made her feel good. He was just so sincere with every compliment; thoroughly impressed with her, even though she wasn't exactly strong, and she was nowhere near his or Erza's level.

Tonight was the first time that she noticed that she had beaten her personal bests in everything, several times over, in just the few weeks that she'd been here. She felt amazing.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy called as they were leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she smiled.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"For helping me be better," she said, walking ahead of him.

"Huh?" Natsu had no idea what she meant.

She just chuckled as he hurried after her.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were in the gym longer than usual, so they headed straight for dinner together. They were chatting and laughing as usual when Natsu suddenly stopped, staring down the alleyway between the gym and the main school building.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Natsu simply pointed, not saying anything.

Lucy followed his finger, to see two figures wrapped together. She couldn't see their faces, but she saw the familiar red hair.

"Erza?!" she cried out without thinking.

She quickly slapped her hand on her mouth, but it was too late. The two teens jumped apart, turning to face Lucy and Natsu. The boy had blue hair, and a familiar scar down his right eye.

"Jellal?!" Natsu cried, finally finding his voice.

The four teens simply stood there, staring at each other in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for Jerza!:D

I was planning to have this cliffhanger sitting there for a while, but then I kept writing last night, and I want to get those chapters up, so you'll rea;;y only have to wait if you read this straight away :)  
I've just started watching Ouran High School Host Club, have any of you watched it? I'm really enjoying it so far, although I've only watched a couple of episodes :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 7**_

"So this is why you weren't at the gym," Lucy said after a long pause.

"Y-yeah," Erza replied, face red. Lucy didn't miss the fact that the two were still holding hands.

"Well, it's about time," Lucy winked, pointing her finger at the two. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Lucy," Jellal smiled. He looked down at Erza, smiling like he was the happiest man on Earth.

"What?" Natsu said. He was completely lost. "Why are you not surprised, Luce?" he asked. "This is so _random_!" he cried. Wondering why everyone was so calm.

"No, it's not, Natsu," Lucy told him. "You are probably the only person who didn't see this coming," she told him sternly.

"I don't understand!" he cried.

"Maybe open your eyes sometime then!" Lucy replied, hitting him.

Erza and Jellal chuckled as Lucy dragged him towards the dining hall, muttering under her breath.

"I'll see you guys later!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"How could you tell, Luce?" Natsu asked seriously at dinner. He was very distressed that he was the only one who didn't see it.

"There were all sorts of signs," she told him.

"Like what? I didn't see any signs!"

"Well, the main one was that Erza would blush whenever we mentioned him," Lucy chuckled. "I also caught them constantly looking at each other across the room, without the other knowing. Also, Jellal always appeared to help Erza when she needed it, and vice versa. Basically, they were different around each other," Lucy shrugged, listing some of the things she'd noticed.

"Different how?"

"Well," Lucy said, thinking, "I guess they were more calm, and cautious? I don't know how to explain it. It was like they were magnets; when one moved, so did the other,"

"Did you like, stalk them or something?" Natsu asked, screwing his face up.

"Of course not!"

"Well, how do you know so much, then?"

"It's called opening your eyes and looking around you from time to time," Lucy told him. "There are always signs, you just need to be open to seeing them,"

"What are you two talking about so seriously?" Levy asked slyly.

Lucy glared, but Natsu answered before her.

"Lucy was telling me about noticing signs," he said. "Did _all_ of you notice the signs too?" he demanded suddenly.

"Which signs are you talking about?" Levy asked, eyes lighting up.

"Erza and Jellal," Lucy quickly cut in.

"You didn't notice them, Natsu?" Mirajane asked. Natsu shook his head.

"You're even more stupid than I thought, flame brain," Gray laughed, pointing.

"You wanna go?" Natsu growled.

"Natsu," Lucy said sternly, reminding him of his promise.

"But Luce, he started it," he whined.

"I don't care!"

Levy cleared her throat. "So, are you gonna tell us why you were talking about Jellal and Erza? Any new gossip Lu-chan?" she asked.

"We just caught them making out," Natsu told her.

He was met with silence.

"Seriously?!" yelled Mirajane, Levy, Bisca, Cana and Lisanna all at once.

Natsu shrank back in his chair, scared of the five girls leaning towards him.

"Yes," came Erza's voice. She had just arrived, still holding Jellal's hand.

Mira looked like she was about to faint.

"Erza! I'm so happy for you!" Lisanna called to her.

The rest of dinner was filled with 'congratulations' and questions about how it happened. Lucy sat back smiling, happy for her friend. She noticed the looks that passed between Gray and Juvia. Lucy was determined to show them that the girls wouldn't ruin their relationship. Maybe if Gray saw that Jellal and Erza could handle it, they could too.

Lucy also noticed that Natsu didn't say a word during dinner. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Lucy sighed. He honestly seemed upset that he couldn't see the signs.

Maybe from now on, he won't be so dense.

* * *

By the end of the week, Lucy had lost her hope that Natsu would no longer be so dense.

For the next two days, he tried to point out possible couples, but he was way off.

"Look, Luce! Lisanna blushed at Elfman! Do they like each other?"

"Natus," Lucy face palmed. "They are _brother and sister_!" she cried, shaking him. "You know that!"

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled.

He soon gave up on the endeavour. Lucy wasn't really all that surprised.

It was Saturday afternoon, and the group was in the main common room. The guys were having an 'epic tournament' on the Xbox, while the girls tried to study. Since the game was only a two-player, most of the time the guys were sitting around, yelling at the screen.

Lucy tried to coax Natsu into studying when it wasn't his turn. That's what Jellal and Alzack were doing.

"Come on, Natsu," Lucy said. "We have a Chemistry test on Monday, and you won't have much time to study tomorrow," she reminded him.

"But luuce," Natsu whined. "It's so boring!"

"I know, but it needs to be done!" she cried, pulling on his arm.

"Fine!" he eventually cried, sick of Lucy's nagging. His eyes continuously strayed to the TV, however.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, snapping his attention back to his textbook. "If it's too distracting, we can go to the library," she warned.

"It's not distracting!" Natsu cried. He got stuck into the questions then. Fifteen minutes later, it was his turn. He practically flew out of his seat.

"Wow, Lucy, I've never seen him study before," Bisca said.

"Neither has Juvia," the bluenette added.

"Well, it's an important year. If he wants to get into a good college, he's gonna have to study," Lucy replied.

"But for you to so easily convince him to leave the game," Mirajane mused. "I don't think he would have for anyone else,"

"Not this again," Lucy groaned.

"Aren't you going with him to meet his sister tomorrow?" Cana asked.

"So?"

"_So_, that's practically like him taking you to meet his parents!" Bisca told her.

"No it's not!" Lucy cried. "I've already met his sister before, and I want to see her again!" Lucy reminded them.

"It's still a big deal, Lucy," Mirajane said. "He's never taken anyone with him before,"

"Mira, we're _best friends_!" Lucy cried. "We get along well, and yes, we're close, and yes, we like each other a lot – but only as _friends_," Lucy tried to explain. "There's nothing more than friendship there,"

"But–"

"No buts!" Lucy screeched. "We. Are. Just. Friends! End of discussion!" Lucy gathered all her books.

"Where are you going Lu-chan?" Levy asked, frowning.

"To the library, where I can study in _peace_," she stated, before storming out.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy met Natsu after breakfast like they had planned, then he led her over to the middle school.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, jumping on the blonde. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you, too, Wendy," Lucy smiled, hugging the girl back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Natsu grumbled, walking towards the front gates.

The three of them spent the morning walking around the markets in town, where Lucy bought Wendy a small bracelet that said _Friends Forever_. Wendy was crying tears of joy, which scared Natsu at first. For lunch, Natsu and Lucy had packed a picnic and the three of them sat under the cherry blossom trees in the park to eat. They went to the small theatre to watch the latest chick flick in the afternoon, much to Natsu disgust.

"I don't get how you can watch those movies," Natsu grumbled as they walked out. "They're so boring,"

"You just wouldn't understand," Lucy told him. "That was a beautiful story, and there were funny bits too!"

"What, like when the guy fell face-first into the cake?" Natsu asked. "Because that's just a waste of cake,"

Lucy sighed.

"All you watch are fighting movies, Natsu-nii," Wendy cried. "_Those_ are boring! They have no storyline!"

"They don't need a storyline when they have that much action!" Natsu argued.

"Guys?" Lucy held up her hands between them before the fight could really get started. "Why don't we just pick where we're going for dinner?" she suggested.

Natsu calmed down immediately at the thought of food.

The siblings led a laughing Lucy to their favourite restaurant at the edge of town. Wendy had already made reservations for them, since Natsu always forgot, and the waiter led them to a table outside overlooking the river.

"It's so beautiful!" Lucy cried. The sun was setting, and the sky was filled with pinks and oranges.

"This is our table," Wendy told her. "We always sit here, and the staff here have learnt to always keep it free on Sundays,"

"That's so sweet," Lucy smiled. "I think it's really great that you two spend every Sunday together," she added.

"Yeah, well I wanna know if I need to hurt anyone for picking on Wendy," Natsu muttered. "It's not like I miss her or anything,"

"Yeah, it's not like we get along," Wendy added.

Lucy giggled at the two looking away from each other.

Just then, Wendy's phone went off. She'd been getting messages all day, and Lucy hadn't missed her smile at every one.

It was an order-at-the-bar restaurant, and Natsu offered to go order their meals. As soon as he was gone, Lucy pounced.

"So, who are you texting?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. It was that moment that her phone beeped again. Wendy blushed.

"_That_!" Lucy cried. "Don't think I haven't noticed you texting and smiling all day!" Lucy wagged her finger at her, winking.

"I-it's nothing!" Wendy cried, going red.

"Come on, what's his name?" Lucy asked. "I promise I won't tell Natsu,"

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yup," Lucy nodded, miming zipping her lips shut.

"Well, he's in my class," Wendy started. "His name is Romeo, and he's really sweet. He's my best friend, but I – I kind of want him to be more. I think he likes me, too, but I'm not sure," Wendy admitted, bright red.

"Aw, Wendy!" Lucy cried. "I'm sure he likes you too! How could he not? Why don't you confess to him, and see what he says? If he's you're friend, I'm sure he'll be able to accept your feelings and give you an honest answer," she smiled.

"But what if he doesn't like me and I ruin our friendship?" Wendy asked. "I'd rather not tell him than lose him as a friend,"

"I guess it's hard to tell," Lucy agreed. "But I don't want you to be unhappy, keeping these feelings to yourself, and I think he would rather you be honest as well," Lucy told her.

Wendy sighed, looking at her hands.

"Tell you what," Lucy said. "Why don't you bring him to the game next week? It's the first game of the season, and you can just tell him that you want to see your brother play – and me cheer of course – and then I can keep an eye out for you, then you can introduce me to him, and I'll tell you what I think you should do?"

"Really? You would do that for me?" Wendy asked, eyes bright.

"Of course!" she cried. "What are friends for?"

"Thank you so much, Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, hugging the blonde.

"What did I miss?" Natsu asked, returning to his seat.

"Nothing, just girl talk," Lucy told him smoothly, winking at Wendy.

Natsu looked at them both as if they were aliens.

* * *

**A/N:** ahhh I love Wendy! She's just so cute! I squealed like a fangirl when I realised that Romeo was now Wendy's age - it's just so perfect!

There weren't a lot of Nalu moments this chapter, but don't worry! There's plenty more to come! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! :) Here's another chapter!

(and I won netball - yay! We have finals next week, which is exciting :3)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 8**_

"It was really good to see you again," Wendy told Lucy as she hugged her goodbye. They were at the middle school, dropping Wendy off at her dorm.

"You too, Wendy," Lucy smiled. "I hope I didn't intrude too much on your time with your brother,"

"Not at all!" the girl smiled. Then she turned to her brother.

"Seeya Wendy," he smiled, ruffling her hair. She scowled at him for a second before hugging him.

"Bye, Natsu-nii, thanks for _finally_ bringing her!" she grinned. "I'll see you on Saturday!" she called, waving. She turned and headed inside.

"Saturday?" Natsu asked.

"I invited her to the game," Lucy smiled.

"Oh," Natsu replied. "Will she be alright by herself? She's really small,"

"Don't worry," Lucy giggled. "She's going to bring a friend,"

The two headed towards the high school in silence.

"Thanks for inviting me today, Natsu," Lucy eventually said. "I had a lot of fun,"

"No problem, Luce," he grinned. "I had fun, too, and so did Wendy,"

Natsu dropped Lucy off at the girls' dorm with a goodnight hug, and Lucy walked inside.

She was greeted by Mira, Erza, Levy, Bisca, Cana and Juvia. They were all smirking; they must have seen the hug through the glass doors.

Lucy sighed and made a futile attempt to walk past them.

"You're not going anywhere," Cana grabbed her wrist.

"Guys, I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed," Lucy lied desperately.

"Not until you tell us _everything_," Bisca said, holding her other arm.

"There's nothing to tell!" Lucy cried. "I had a fun day with Natsu and Wendy. We went shopping, saw a movie and ate. That's it,"

"What about that hug?" Erza asked.

"That was just a friendly hug! I hugged Wendy loads more!"

"But that's different, Lu-chan,"

"I don't see how," Lucy grumbled. "It's the same as hugging Gray, or Elfman – it doesn't mean anything other than friendship!" she sank down into the closest chair, defeated.

"Lucy, Natsu might really like you," Mirajane said seriously. "Like, for real,"

"No," Lucy said. "There's no way that Natsu likes me, or _any_one. He doesn't have a clue about this sort of thing – when he tried to understand, he thought that Lisanna and Elfman liked each other!" Lucy cried, and she saw all the girls sweat drop. "So, no. He doesn't,"

"But Lu-chan–"

"I'm tired," Lucy cut her off. "Can I go to bed now?"

The girls reluctantly nodded and let her go. Lucy sighed when she got into her room. She wrote a new chapter of her novel and a letter to her mother before she got into bed. She was already half-asleep when Cana came in.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy finally found Juvia alone, walking to breakfast.

"Juvia!" she called. "Wait up!"

"What can Juvia do for you?" she asked.

Lucy pulled her into the shadows off to the side.

"I know about you and Gray," she burst, smiling at her friend.

Juvia visibly paled.

"First of all, I won't tell anyone, and second, congratulations!" she cried, hugging the girl. It was a second before Juvia hugged back.

"Thank you," she replied. "You really won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"Of course not! I know that Gray wants to keep it a secret for now, and as much as I want you to be open about your relationship, I will respect your wishes," Lucy told her.

"Thank you. But, why is Lucy being so kind to Juvia?" she asked sheepishly. "After all, Juvia has not been so nice about Natsu,"

"I'm not going to backstab my friends over something like that," Lucy told her. "Sure, the teasing gets annoying, but I know you girls are only looking out for me, so how can I be mad?"

"Juvia always knew Lucy was kind, but Juvia did not realise she was this kind," she cried, flinging herself at Lucy.

"Just make sure you tell him if you feel uncomfortable hiding it any longer," Lucy told her. "And tell me if he does anything to hurt you – I'll sort him out!"

Once Juvia had calmed down, the two walked to breakfast together.

* * *

Later, as Lucy was walking to lunch with Natsu, Erza and Lisanna, Gray came running up to her.

"Hey, Lucy!" he called. "You got a sec?"

"Sure," Lucy called. "I'll meet you in there," Lucy told Natsu, who stopped with her. Frowning, he walked after Erza and Lisanna.

"Juvia told me everything," Gray started when they were alone. "I just wanted to say thanks,"

"No worries," Lucy smiled. "Just don't make her wait too long, okay?" she warned him.

Gray nodded; it was no secret that Lucy scared him sometimes. He was smart enough to know not to get on her bad side.

"I know what the girls can be like," Lucy added. "So I understand where you're coming from, and why you're scared. But I don't think you have too much to be scared about. They'll all be happy for you, Gray. You like her, don't you?"

"Very much," he replied, blushing.

"Well then what's there to worry about?" she asked. "Honestly, making her hide this for too long could be more harmful than the girls,"

"I – I guess…"

"I'm only saying this because I care, and I want you two to be happy," Lucy smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Lucy," Gray smiled, hugging her.

"No worries," she smiled back. "Are you coming in to lunch?"

"In a sec, I just need to do something quickly first," he told her, thinking hard.

"Okay," she smiled, walking into the dining hall to find her friends.

"What was all that about?" Natsu asked as Lucy sat down next to him.

"He just needed my help with something," she smiled.

Gray walked in shortly, looking determined. He sat down, without speaking or even looking at anyone.

He didn't even react when Natsu flicked one of his peas at him.

"Jeez Luce, what did you do to him?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy cried.

"Whatever," Natsu mumbled.

"Hey Juvia," Mirajane greeted the bluenette. Gray's head snapped up at her name.

"Juvia," Gray said, standing up.

"Gray-sama?"

"No more hiding," he whispered before grabbing her arms and pressing his lips to hers.

Everyone stopped and stared at the two.

"Did everyone know about _that_, too?" Natsu demanded loudly, breaking the silence.

There was a collective sweat drop throughout the room. Lucy sighed, putting her head in her hand. He never changes.

* * *

"Seriously, Natsu, we have a test today! Shut up and study!" Lucy hissed. They had a free period with Lisanna, and Lucy was trying to study for their upcoming Chemistry test.

"But I just don't understand!" he cried. He was still stressing over the fact that he didn't see Gray and Juvia coming.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Lucy growled. "Now _study_!"

Natsu shrank down in his chair. He had somehow released 'Demon Lucy'.

Lucy turned back to her book, happy that he was finally studying quietly. She noticed that Lisanna hadn't said a word during their whole conversation, she just stared down at her book the entire time. Lucy guessed she was used to Natsu's yelling by now – she'd known him almost her whole life.

But, then why hadn't she turned the page all lesson?

"Luce, you're not even studying!" Natsu cried, making Lucy jump.

"I am!" she retorted, turning to her book.

* * *

"Man, that test was hard!" Natsu complained as they walked out of Chemistry at the end of the day.

"It would have been easier if you'd studied more," Lucy told him.

"Whatever," Natsu grunted. "I'll see you later at the gym," he said. They had reached the library, and Lucy went inside with a wave for Writer's Club.

Lucy found herself distracted throughout the meeting. She honestly couldn't tell you what they talked about. Normally this was her favourite part of the day, but today, her thoughts kept drifting; first to Erza and Jellal, then Gray and Juvia, before finally resting on little Wendy and Romeo.

She really hoped that things worked out for Wendy; she was such an amazing girl, she didn't see how he could _not_ like her!

She wondered what he was like. She hoped he was a nice boy, worthy of Wendy. She was sure that Wendy would have good taste, though.

Lucy was just really excited about Saturday: cheerleading, the first football game, seeing Wendy again and meeting Romeo! She couldn't wait!

"Lu-chan," Levy's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The meetings over, everyone's gone," she giggled. "Were you even paying attention at all today?"

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled sheepishly. "I was thinking about Saturday," she admitted.

"Oh, don't remind me! I'm so nervous!" Levy wailed.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Lucy assured her.

"Easy for you to say; you aren't the one getting thrown in the air!"

"Don't you trust me to catch you?" Lucy faked being hurt.

"Of course I trust you," Levy said quickly. "But it's still scary,"

"You know what's scary?" Lucy asked. "Being on top of the pyramid!"

The two girls headed back to the dorm, talking excitedly about their routines and the upcoming game. By the time they got there, Lucy was sure that Levy was actually as excited as herself about Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I _promise_ that there are more intense Nalu moments coming up; just be patient! Good things come to those who wait ;)

Thanks again to those who have reviewed! And those who have favourited and followed! It means a lot to me that you've taken the time to let me know that you like my story :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Woo! Another chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 9**_

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Lucy was walking over to the football pitch with Cana. This was their last cheerleading practice before the big game. Lucy was confident that all the girls were ready, but the practice was still good.

"Hello ladies,"

Suddenly, Loke was between the two, an arm draped over each of their shoulders.

"What do you want, Loke?" Lucy asked irritably.

"I just wanted to let you know how beautiful you two looked," he said innocently.

Lucy looked down. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top; Cana was wearing three-quarter leggings and a cropped top. Lucy sighed. Loke was the biggest flirt in the school. Luckily, he was harmless in his flirting, unlike Laxus.

"Lucy, go on a date with me!" Loke begged.

"No!" Lucy cried. "How many times do I have to reject you before you get the idea?"

"Cana?" Loke turned to the brunette.

"I'm not gonna be your second choice!" she growled.

"But you're not!" Loke protested. "I love you both equally! Please don't fight over me!"

"We're not even fighting!"

At once, the two girls pushed him to the ground and walked away, linking arms.

"I wish he would stop asking every girl in school on dates," Lucy mumbled.

"Me, too," Cana agreed. "Although he is kinda cute,"

"Cana!"

"I don't _like_ him or anything," she sighed. "I'm just saying he's attractive, and would have plenty of experience," she winked, making Lucy turn red.

"Cana!"

Cana laughed at her roommate. It was so much fun to tease her.

They reached the group of cheerleaders doing stretches then. They were the last two to arrive, so once they had greeted everyone and done some stretching of their own, practice began.

They went through each of their routines, including the one where they through Levy – along with Laki and Lisanna – in the air. When Lucy and Cana caught her, the blonde winked at her friend before finishing the routine, and moving onto the next.

Lucy had just reached the top of the pyramid when the football team came out for their training.

"Hey Lucy! Nice ass!" she heard Laxus call. "It's almost as good as your boobs!"

She gritted her teeth, determined to ignore him.

When all the girls had dismounted, they noticed the fight being broken up on the field. Lucy stared in horror when she saw Gray holding back a bruised Natsu and Elfman holding a bleeding Laxus.

Lucy sighed. He had lasted longer than she thought, at least.

She could hear the coach yelling at them, then sending them off to do laps. When they came near the girls, she glared back at Laxus' smirk, and looked disapprovingly at Natsu, who had been glaring at Laxus, but now looked sheepishly at Lucy.

* * *

The boys were still on the field when the girls were packing up, and some stayed behind to watch.

Bisca always had, because she liked to watch her boyfriend Alzack, and now Erza and Juvia could unashamedly watch their boyfriends, too. Evergreen stayed behind, too, although nobody really knew who for; she didn't really talk to them much – unless it was about her achievements. She was close with Freed and Bickslow, but they were more like her older brothers. Lisanna stayed sometimes, too, and Lucy assumed that was to watch her brother.

"Levy-chan," Lucy sidled up to her friend. "Do you wanna stay and watch?" she asked slyly.

"Why? Do you wanna watch Natsu?" Levy returned her sly tone.

"No!" Lucy cried. "I thought you might want to watch Gajeel,"

"W-what?" Levy turned bright red.

"Come on, if you don't want the girls to be suspicious, you better cool that face down!" Lucy told her before grabbing her hand. The two girls joined their friends on the bleachers, and a second later, Cana joined them.

The girls sat and talked while they watched the boys train. She wouldn't admit it to them, but Lucy found herself watching Natsu more than anything. His bruises had looked pretty bad, and she was worried about him.

She just hoped that he and Laxus could get along well enough on Saturday for them to win the game. She would hate for them to lose because those two can't get along.

Lucy found Natsu once training was over. When he saw her coming, he looked scared and disappointed.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I know what I promised, but I couldn't let that _pig_ get away with saying stuff like that!" he cried.

"You idiot," Lucy sighed. "I can handle myself – it's not like I haven't had to deal with jerks like him before,"

"I'm sorry," he apologised again.

"I forgive you," Lucy sighed, watching as his eyes lit up, "_If_ you go to the nurse's office right now!"

"But I don't need to – I'm fine!" he insisted frantically.

"Don't you want my forgiveness?"

"Fine," he grumbled, as Lucy led him away.

She felt bad almost as soon as they got there. The nurse that worked the after school hours was clearly gay – and very forward.

"Um, I don't think he was hurt there, Nurse Bob," Lucy stammered.

"I think I should check anyway, love. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" he assured her.

"Don't touch meeee!" Natsu cried.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Lucy apologised again as they headed to dinner.

Natsu was still trembling.

"I didn't know about him," she pleaded. "If I had, I never would've made you go,"

"I-it's okay," Natsu eventually told her. "You didn't know,"

"I promise I won't ever make you go see him again!" Lucy cried.

The two had just reached their table and were sitting down when Levy spoke.

"Where were you two?" she asked pointedly.

"Nurse's office," Lucy replied quietly. Everyone gasped.

"Lucy! Do you hate him?" Gray asked.

"I didn't know!" she wailed.

"I hate that guy," Loke shivered.

"He's not a man," Elfman…agreed?

"I feel terrible!" Lucy wailed.

"Maybe you could make it up to him?" Mirajane said sweetly. "Like maybe taking him somewhere?" she looked innocently at Lucy, who glared back.

"Mira!"

"What, like to get pizza?" Natsu suddenly said, eyes lighting up. He clearly didn't know what Mirajane was talking about, and was just making the situation worse.

"I guess you could get pizza," the silver-haired beauty shrugged.

"Yes!" he cried. "Lucy, will you take me to get pizza this weekend to make it up to me?"

"U-uh…" Lucy stuttered. It was an innocent question to him, but to everyone around them, it sounded like a date.

Lucy looked around at all the girls' faces lit up.

"What, with Wendy?" Lucy asked, hoping this would work.

"Sure," Natsu shrugged. "As long as I can get a super spicy pizza!"

"Fine," Lucy sighed, relieved. She glared at each of the girls in turn, especially Mirajane.

Natsu was in much better spirits for the rest of dinner, while Lucy became quite irritable.

* * *

While everyone else went to the common room after dinner, Lucy headed to the library to study, and be away from everyone. That's where Natsu found her.

"What are you doing, Luce?" he asked her, standing next to her table. There was no one else around, so he didn't bother whispering.

"Studying," she replied, not looking up.

"Why do you study so much?" he asked, sitting in the chair across from her. "Don't you get bored?"

"Sometimes,"

"Then, why?"

"Because I have to," she said exasperatedly, finally looking up at him.

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Natsu told her. "Besides, you're smart enough already,"

"No, I'm not," she told him. "Not if I want to get into a good college."

"What's the difference between a 'good' college and a 'bad' one? Aren't they all the same?"

"It's not so much the college," Lucy explained. "But I need to get into medicine, so that I can become a doctor. For that, I need exceptionally high grades." She explained patiently.

"You want to be a doctor?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded.

"I didn't know that," he frowned. "I thought you wanted to be an author? Don't you write, like, every day?"

"Yes, I love writing, and I would love to be an author," she told him sadly. "But that's not a very practical or stable career, is it?"

"So?"

"_So_, I need a career that is stable and will be able to support me and my family financially," she explained. "I don't want to have to depend on someone," she added quietly.

"But what's the point if you don't love it?"

"I – I never said I didn't love it,"

"But _writing_ is what you love most, right?" Natsu stared at her. She found herself nodding without her permission. "So, who cares then? Do what you love,"

"You don't understand," she suddenly said, willing the tears she could feel not to fall. "Do you know how many aspiring authors are out there? How many people _love_ writing? Do you know how many of those actually make it as an author? Not many. It's a very hard profession to get into, and you have to be _exceptionally_ good if you want to get anywhere, or be able to make a living off of it," she told him. "It doesn't matter how much you love it, if you don't have the talent,"

"Is that what this is about?" Natsu asked. "You're worried you aren't good enough, so you're just going to throw your dream away? That's not the Lucy I know. You're special, Luce. You have the talent to do whatever you want. You just need to believe it yourself," he told her softly.

"Natsu," she whispered.

"Now, if you're going to be an author, then you really only need to study for English, right?" he asked cheerfully. "So you can get rid of this Biology and come play," he grinned.

"No," Lucy said softly. "I'm still going to try and become a doctor," she said sadly.

"What?" Natsu asked. "But…"

"You're not going to change my mind, Natsu," she told him sadly, looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Luce? What aren't you telling me?" he asked, trying to see her expression.

"N-nothing," she mumbled, fighting back the tears.

"Lucy,"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Try me,"

"No,"

"Luce!" he growled. She didn't answer. "Lucy, I swear to God–"

"I _have_ to!" Lucy exploded, tears flowing freely as she looked angrily up at him. "I don't get a _choice_ in the matter! If I don't get into medicine and become a doctor, then I have to take over my father's business! It doesn't matter what I _want_, so long as I'm earning a lot of money and success for the Heartfilia name! My father doesn't care about books, or my dreams, or even me! He only cares about money and reputation!" she screamed. "I don't want to just be _handed_ the business. I want to be able to make a living for myself, show him that I'm capable of more than he thought. I want to be able to cut any ties to the Heartfilia Corporation that I can," she added, sniffling as the tears continued to flow.

Natsu sat there in silence for a second, before getting up and walking around to her side of the desk.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry your father doesn't realise how amazing you are, and doesn't see what you are capable of. I'm sorry he's stopping you from living your dream," he told her, grabbing her hand. "And I'm sorry you're letting him,"

Then he pulled her out of her chair so that he could hug her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

Lucy didn't know how long they stood there like that as she dampened his shirt; nor did she care. All she cared about was the fact that she had such an amazing friend there to hold her, and comfort her. She didn't care about being seen as weak. She didn't care enough to be embarrassed at her vulnerability.

She felt like a great weight had lifted off her shoulders at her confession, and it felt good to cry it out. It felt good to have a best friend like Natsu.

* * *

**A/N: **I promised intense Nalu, did I not? ;)

Lucky Lucy, having someone like Natsu to care about her :3 he's such a big softie inside!

Please review and let me know what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last chapter that I had waiting, so I probably won't be updating as quickly from now on. Although, I'll still probably be able to update a couple chapters a day - at least for a little while :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 10**_

After Lucy had cried out her confession, she was closer than ever to Natsu. While he went back to his cheerful self, and didn't mention it outright, she knew he still remembered and cared. She noticed right away when he stopped bothering her in English, and would leave her alone when she was reading a novel, or when she said she wanted to do some writing.

Lucy didn't know how she got so lucky in finding a friend like him.

It was Saturday now, and the whole school was buzzed all day about the game that night. Everyone wished the football players luck as they passed them around campus, and the guys were super excited, eating a hearty breakfast and lunch. Everyone was in high spirits.

"Lucy, if we win tonight, will you go on a date with me?" Loke asked her in the morning.

"No,"

"Why are you so cruel?" he grabbed his heart.

He got over it quickly, though, when another group of girls walked past.

Lucy was flattered when a couple of girls even came up and wished _her_ luck. It made her even more excited for tonight. She was practically bouncing out of her seat by lunchtime.

"Luce, calm down," Natsu told her, whilst shovelling food into his mouth. "You're gonna have no energy for tonight,"

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited!"

Natsu laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's just a game,"

"How can you say that?" she asked him. "You're the one playing!"

"So?" he asked. "It's still the same as every other game – except for finals,"

"Wow," Lucy stopped bouncing.

"What?"

"You actually just said something intelligent which makes sense!" Lucy cried in fake astonishment.

"Shut up!" he grumbled, mouth full. Lucy had given up telling him to chew first that lunchtime.

Natsu went fro a run around campus after lunch, so Lucy didn't really see him. She found herself going through the routines in her head - even physically making some of the moves - all afternoon as she pranced around campus grinning.

* * *

The football players and cheerleaders had dinner early that night, because most people would eat at the game, and they obviously wouldn't get the chance to.

Lucy could barely eat because she was so excited.

"Are you _still_ bouncing?" Natsu asked her.

"Yup,"

"How do you have that much energy?" he asked. "Don't pass out on top of that pyramid," he warned.

"I won't!" she sang. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried.

It was there when she was eating. It was there on the way back to her dorm. It was there as she got changed and gathered her stuff. It was there as she walked – practically skipped – down to the field with Cana. It was there when the bleachers started to fill. It was there when the other team came out. It was there when the match started.

"She's definitely a cheerleader," Cana muttered to Levy, smiling at their friend.

"Surely her cheeks are _killing_ her," Levy replied.

"Nope! I'm fine!" Lucy called, overhearing their conversation. She twirled around in her purple uniform, loving the feel of it.

She cheered her heart out during the first half, groaning when the other team scored, screaming when theirs did. At the short quarter time break, the two cheerleading squads had a little cheer-off, which the Fairies won.

Lucy cheered just as hard in the second quarter.

At half-time, it was the girls' turn to shine. They performed their half-time routines flawlessly, ending with the pyramid. Lucy grinned proudly and radiantly from the top. She was on top of the world! It was the first game back, the boys were winning, and the girls had performed flawlessly.

Lucy made an effort to look out for Wendy during the game, but it wasn't until she was on top of the pyramid that she found her, sitting about halfway up, next to a boy with dark hair. She grinned widely, and Wendy grinned back, waving. She turned to her friend, saying something, and pointing to Lucy.

When Lucy dismounted, and half time was over, she walked back to the sidelines and grabbed her pom-poms, ready to watch the second half.

She noticed quickly that something wasn't right. Natsu and Laxus were completely ignoring each other!

Lucy groaned inwardly. They must have fought again. How are they supposed to win when their two key players don't acknowledge each other?

At three-quarter time, when their team was down, Lucy found herself storming over to the boys. They all looked at her in shock when she broke into their huddle.

"You and you," she point to Natsu and Laxus, glaring. "Whatever it is, get over it. You're gonna lose if you two don't work together! You can argue or ignore each other or do _whatever _you want, _after_ the game! We need you two! How are you supposed to win if you don't have a functioning team?" she demanded.

Natsu smiled slightly at her, even though she was scolding him. He looked...proud.

"So I suggest you two grow some balls, and get on with the game! If you lose this game because you two are being childish, then you will have to deal with _me_," she glared, hands on hips.

Natsu looked suddenly afraid, and nodded vigorously. Laxus hadn't met 'Demon Lucy' yet, so he just scoffed.

"You're not that scary," he said.

"You don't know what you're talking about, man," Gray told him, looking scared.

"She's as bad as Erza," Elfman said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mess with her," Jellal added.

Laxus seemed to reconsider as he saw half his team shaking at the threat of this girl.

"Whatever," he said, looking away.

Lucy nodded once.

"Well then, good luck boys!" she smiled before turning away and heading back to the girls.

She noticed that a lot of the spectators and other cheerleaders were whispering, looking at her. I guess it is unusual for a cheerleader to join the huddle.

"What did you say, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I just told Natsu and Laxus to grow up, or they'd have to deal with me,"

"We should win this, then!" Cana smiled.

* * *

Sure enough, they did win. Natsu and Laxus were playing even better than the first half, which Lucy was happy to see.

When the players were leaving the field, some of them stopped to talk to the girls. When Natsu came past, Lucy was just so happy that she launched into his arms without thinking, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations!" she cried as he hugged her back.

"Thanks," he said, letting go. "It was all because of you," he grinned. Lucy noticed the looks the other girls were giving her, so she made sure to hug all of her friends as they headed into the change rooms after the other guys. They weren't quite as enthusiastic hugs, but they were still hugs.

"Lucy-san!"

Lucy turned to see Wendy coming towards her, waving, after all the guys had left.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried, hugging the girl. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah!" she cried. "I especially enjoyed when you went and yelled at Natsu-nii. They did a lot better after that," she chuckled.

"Yeah," Lucy laughed, turning slightly red at her outburst.

"Romeo-kun, this is Lucy-san!" Wendy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Wendy-chan talks a lot about you," Romeo said.

"You too," Lucy smiled, shaking his hand.

"Lucy, you were really good tonight as well!" Wendy cried excitedly. "But wasn't it scary on top of that pyramid?"

"Not really," Lucy shrugged. "We practiced a lot, and I've done it heaps before," she told her. "The main thing was, though, that I trust those girls with my life," she winked.

"I would love to be a cheerleader!" Wendy cried.

"You should try out when you get into high school – I'm sure you'd be great," Lucy smiled.

"Really? I'm not so sure," Wendy said shyly.

"Of course you will be," Romeo cut in before Lucy could reply. "You're the best in PE – especially gymnastics – and you're always super cheerful. What makes you think you won't be a good cheerleader?" he asked her, smiling kindly.

Wendy blushed and Lucy smiled knowingly.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Do you mind if I intrude again tomorrow? I kind of promised to take you and Natsu to get pizza, is that alright?"

"Of course!" Wendy cried. "I assumed you were coming, anyway," she smiled.

Lucy leaned into her ear. "Why don't you invite Romeo as well?" she whispered.

"Really?" Wendy blushed. Lucy nodded. "O-okay!"

Wendy turned to Romeo, who had politely turned away during their secretive exchange.

"Romeo-kun, would you like to come with Natsu-nii, Lucy-san and I into town tomorrow?" she asked.

"Are you sure that's okay?" he asked. "Will your brother mind?"

"He shouldn't," Wendy told him. "He's bringing his best friend, so I should be able to bring mine!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't ask him first?"

"Unless you don't want to come?" Wendy realised sadly.

"No, no!" Romeo assured her. "I just don't want to make him angry,"

"Don't worry," Lucy interjected. "I'll talk to him," she winked.

"Okay, then," he smiled.

"Great!" Wendy cheered.

It wasn't long before Natsu and the other guys came out, and Lucy was still talking with Wendy and Romeo.

"Hey there kiddo!" Natsu called, patting his sister on the head.

"Natsu-nii!" she growled cutely.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked, pointing at Romeo.

"That's Wendy's friend, Romeo," Lucy told him. "He's going to be coming with us tomorrow,"

"Oh," Natsu said. "I still get my pizza though, right?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Yes,"

"You were really great tonight," Romeo told Natsu. "I hope I can play as well as you one day!"

"As long as you train hard and don't give up, you'll be even better!" Natsu told him.

* * *

Natsu wanted to make sure his sister got back safely – not that he'd admit that – so the four of them walked towards the middle school dorms, talking. Romeo seemed to idolise Natsu - something Wendy didn't understand at all, which made Lucy giggle.

After they dropped the kids off and were back at Lucy's dorm, Natsu pointed to the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," Lucy nodded. "You played really well tonight, Natsu – when you _weren't_ acting like a child,"

Natsu frowned. "He started it,"

"Don't start," Lucy warned him.

Natsu sighed. "You were great tonight, too, Luce! I missed part of the routine in the middle, but I saw most of it,"

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled. It was then that a breeze blew past, making her shiver. She was still only in her cheerleading uniform.

"You should get inside before you catch a cold," Natsu told her.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, hugging herself. "Goodnight,"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Natsu said, turning. "Goodnight,"

Lucy smiled and waved before heading inside, where warmth and sleep was promised.

She couldn't wait to see Romeo and Wendy's love blossom tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I really don't know the rules of American Football, but I kind of imagined that, because here is Australia, we don't have cheerleaders at our football games, and it's not a big school thing at night, like what I've seen in movies and stuff haha and that's the kind of atmosphere I wanted, so I hope it's okay! :)

Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **  
**

**athena31shine: **Thank you so much! I won't be updating _quite_ as fast from now on, but hopefully I'll still be fast! And I know, that's always been my problem haha I'll try and work on it! :)

**Nalu4Ever **and **GoldenRoseTanya** you guys are so sweet! Thank you lovelies! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 11**_

There was a fair on in town that weekend, and Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo spent the day there.

The girls wanted to go on every ride – much to Natsu's displeasure. Lucy had a couple of motion sickness patches, but there was probably only enough for one ride, so they had to choose wisely.

As Lucy promised, she bought them all pizza for lunch. As he had said, Natsu chose the spiciest pizza on the menu – and then asked for double of everything spicy. Lucy and Romeo watched him in horror – Wendy was used to it.

"Okay," Lucy suddenly announced, late in the afternoon. "I will wait here with Natsu while you two go on _that_ ride!" she pointed to a boat ride decorated with pink hearts.

"'The Love Boat'?" Natsu read in confusion as Wendy and Romeo blushed furiously. "Why that one?"

"Because we haven't been on it yet," Lucy said, pushing the blushing middle schoolers to the entrance. "We said we would go on every ride, and since this is one that you need a partner for, I'll wait out here with Natsu," she smiled innocently.

"Are they feeling okay?" Natsu asked when Lucy had successfully got them onto a boat. "They both look kinda red,"

"Natsu, you are so dense," Lucy sighed.

Lucy was practically jumping up and down as she imagined what was going on inside. What if they confess to each other? They could come out holding hands as a couple if they played this right!

"Luce, you're really weird, you know that?" Natsu said, watching her.

"No I'm not!" she sang, the comment not affecting her like it usually did. She was too busy matchmaking.

Lucy felt like Mirajane, and that made her feel slightly guilty. But this was different – Wendy and Romeo actually liked each other.

Lucy was disappointed, but not really that surprised when the two came out silently, and still bright red.

"Let's go get some food now, I'm hungry," Natsu whined.

"Okay," Lucy agreed, skipping ahead and dragging Natsu with her, so that Wendy and Romeo could have a _little_ privacy. She couldn't help but sneak glances back at them. So far, nothing happened besides blushing.

* * *

After they had eaten dinner, Lucy decided to put her next plan into action. The last rays of sunlight were visible as they headed towards the Ferris wheel.

"We are all going to ride _that_," she declared.

"Even me?" Natsu asked, looking at it in terror.

"Yup! I have patches!"Lucy grinned. "Now, you two go in that cart, and we'll be in the one behind," Lucy smiled.

"Luce, you're really weird," Natsu said again when they were in the cart.

Lucy was kneeling in her seat, trying to spy on the young couple.

"Shut up," she told him. "The patches working?"

"So far," he grinned.

They sat there in silence for a little while, Lucy watching the other cart and Natsu watching Lucy.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Something really weird happened before," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lucy turned to face him. He was looking down, thinking very hard.

"Well, at dinner, when me and Romeo went to get the food, he said some really weird stuff," Natsu told her.

"_U-um," Romeo stuttered._

_Natsu turned around. "What's wrong?"_

"_I really like your sister!" he blurted out, turning red. "Would it be okay if I asked her out?" he bowed._

Lucy gasped, grinning. "What did you say?!"

"I told him he was weird, then said 'do whatever you want'," Natsu shrugged. "What was I supposed to say?"

"Natsu, you do understand what he was asking, don't you?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "He wants to take my sister somewhere,"

"Natsu, he wants to _date_ your sister," Lucy told him, watching his eyes go wide. "He's going to be her _boyfriend_,"

"But she's too young!" he cried, jumping up.

"I think she's old enough," Lucy shrugged. "Love doesn't care about age or anything like that, Natsu,"

The pink haired boy sat down, mumbling grumpily.

"What do you think of Romeo?" Lucy asked him.

"He's a good kid," Natsu shrugged. "He's nice to her, seems pretty smart, strong and focused,"

"So you like him?"

"Yeah," Natsu agreed slowly.

"Then there should be no problem," Lucy smiled. "The fact that he asked you first shows that he's going to be good to her – I've never heard of a guy asking the brother before," Lucy mused.

"He better be good to her," Natsu mumbled.

"He will," Lucy assured him. "You watch, this will make Wendy very happy – why do you think they were blushing so much on the love ride?"

"Is that one of those signs you were telling me about?" Natsu groaned.

"Yes," Lucy giggled. "Now don't worry, it was going to happen sometime – and Romeo's a good kid," she pat his shoulder before turning back to the young couple's cart.

Lucy's eyes went wide when she saw that Romeo was on one knee. She screamed when after a few seconds of talking, Wendy jumped up and hugged him.

"Ouch, Luce," Natsu grumbled. "You don't have to be so loud!"

He came over to see what she was screaming about.

"Did it happen? Are they together now?" he asked stonily, watching the two hug.

"Yes!" Lucy squealed.

Just then, the fireworks started.

"So pretty," Lucy whispered, watching. "And it's so romantic for those two!" she cried, holding her cheek.

Natsu rolled his eyes and sat down again. Lucy noticed that he still watched the fireworks.

* * *

"Now you be good to our Wendy-chan," Lucy told Romeo, smiling. "You don't want to bring out 'Demon Lucy', as Natsu likes to call it,"

"You really don't, that is _scary_," Natsu cried, shaking just thinking about it. "But she's right – if you hurt my sister, I'll come after you," he added.

Romeo nodded, face serious.

They had just reached the middle school to drop them off, back at school.

Wendy jumped forward and hugged Lucy. "Thank you, Lucy-nee," she whispered.

"You're welcome," the blonde smiled softly down at her.

"You too, Natsu-nii," she said, hugging her brother now.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

They said goodnight and left the new couple alone. Lucy couldn't stop grinning the whole way back.

"It's not that exciting," Natsu grumbled, holding the back of his head while he walked. Lucy didn't bother to respond.

They reached the fork in the path; the boys' dorms were to the right and the girls to the left. They didn't even pause as Natsu headed to the left with Lucy.

"You know, you don't have to walk me all the way to the dorm," Lucy said quietly. "It's out of the way for you,"

"I don't mind," he shrugged.

"It's not like I'm gonna get lost or anything,"

"I know," he told her, turning serious. "But I would hate myself if I left you and something happened. This is when all the creeps like Laxus come out,"

Lucy smiled at her best friend. He was so caring.

"Thanks," she told him.

* * *

The next few days went by without anything new. It wasn't until Wednesday that something interesting happened.

Lucy was at cheerleading practice as usual, but was surprised when the football team came over to the girls, instead of straight out onto the field as usual.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as Natsu and Gray came up to her and Juvia.

"Coach told us to come here to talk about this weekend," Natsu shrugged. "We have an away game,"

"Oh," Lucy replied.

"Listen up!" Erza called suddenly. "As you all know, this weekend we have an away game. Jellal is passing out all the information you will need. The school has already booked our accommodation – we will be staying the night, as it's a fairly long trip," she said.

Jellal reached them, handing Lucy the sheet of paper. Her eyes widened when she read it.

"This is my home town!" she whispered to Natsu. "I get to see my friends again!"

"Now, we will all meet at the front gates on Saturday morning at eight o'clock for the bus. If you are not there in time, we _will_ leave without you," she warned. "We will be catching the train there, and another bus will be waiting for us to take us to the hotel and then the game. We will stay the night, and then on Sunday we have some spare time before we leave in the afternoon – but don't be late, or you'll have to find your own way back!"

Natsu turned greener every time Erza mentioned the train or the bus.

"Now, your roommates have already been chosen for you, and the lists will be up in the dorms," Erza continued. "Obviously, girls room with girls and boys room with boys,"

There was a lot of groaning at that, especially from Loke.

"That is all," Erza concluded.

"This is so exciting, Natsu!" Lucy turned to her best friend. "I can introduce you to my friends back home, and I can see how my old squad is doing!"

Natsu chuckled. "You're gonna be bouncing in your seat all day again," he sighed. "Are you gonna be like this every game?"

Lucy smacked his arm.

"Leave my girls alone! We need to train!" Erza screeched, at the lingering players.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu called, running off.

"Now," Erza sighed, when all the boys had gone. "Where were we?"

* * *

That night, Lucy called Michelle to tell her the good news.

"Oh my God, seriously?!" she cried.

"Yep!" Lucy replied. "Although, I thought you would've known who you're playing, seeing as you're Captain," she added.

"Well…"

"Michelle," Lucy said sternly.

"I couldn't handle it, Lucy!" Michelle wailed. "I'm not a leader!"

"What happened?"

"Well, first of all, I couldn't even get them to stop talking, then I couldn't even think of a routine for two weeks, let alone teach it to them! I kept stuffing up and making a fool of myself!" she cried.

"Who's Captain?" Lucy asked tensely. She already knew the answer.

"Flare," Michelle whispered.

Lucy sighed. "That bitch. I bet she planned this!" Lucy was angry now. "Oh, I am going to give her a piece of my mind this weekend!"

"Lucy, it's okay, I didn't want Captain anyway,"

"But you don't want _her_ as Captain!"

"Well there isn't anything I can do about it,"

"She's been treating you fairly, hasn't she?" Lucy asked, suddenly worried.

"Surprisingly, yes," Michelle said, her tone coloured in disbelief. "Although it's from pity – and I think it's just a show for the other girls,"

Lucy sighed. She couldn't wait to rip into her.

"Okay, new topic," Lucy said, before she got _too_ angry. "How are things with Hibiki?"

"I – I don't know w-what you m-mean," Michelle stammered.

Lucy sighed. "Not as good as I hoped, then,"

"Lucy,"

"Well, I have some free time on Sunday, how about we go have lunch? I can introduce you to my new friends!" Lucy said.

"That sounds lovely!" Michelle cried. "You've told me so much about them, I can't wait to meet them!"

The girls chatted for a bit longer before they got tired and finally went to bed. Lucy couldn't wait for this weekend.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Woo! Another chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 12**_

That Saturday, Lucy dragged herself out of bed at the last minute and headed down with Cana to meet everyone at the front gates. They had made sure they had everything ready the night before, so that they could have that little bit of extra sleep.

It was 7:45 when they got there, and almost everyone else was already there. The only ones missing were Gray and Natsu. Lucy was too tired to be worried that they would miss the bus.

"Alright, everyone on the bus!" Erza called at 7:55.

When she was seated next to Cana was when Lucy began to worry. It was not out of the question that the boys were still asleep. She got out her phone to call her best friend. When he didn't answer, she got really worried.

That is, until she looked out the window. There, screaming at them to wait, was Natsu and Gray, sprinting down the path towards the bus. They jumped in just before Erza closed the doors.

"You're late," Erza told them darkly. "If this happens again tomorrow, we _will_ leave without you," she warned before turning and heading for her seat.

"Aye!" the cowering boys called, saluting.

They made their way towards the only empty seat left, in front of Lucy and Cana. Juvia and Lisanna were sitting in front of them, so Gray immediately turned his attention to them.

"You idiot," Lucy told Natsu as he turned around to face her. "You almost missed the bus!"

"It's too early for me!" he complained.

"It's too early for me, too!" Lucy yelled back. "But we still managed to make it in time," the blonde huffed, pointing to Cana and herself.

Just then, the bus started moving, and Natsu turned green.

"Don't worry, though – it's not that far!" Lucy told him. She only had enough patches for the train ride.

* * *

"Lu-chan," Levy called, shaking her best friend awake. "We're here!"

"Huh?" Lucy mumbled, opening her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the train.

"It's time to get up!" Levy told her, grinning at her. There was something about the way that she was grinning that put Lucy on her guard.

It was then that she noticed her position. She had been sleeping on Natsu, and was still leaning against his arm.

She quickly jumped up, turning red as Levy giggled.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

Natsu had been sleeping as well, thanks to the patches Lucy gave him, and she tried to wake him up as well so they could get off the train.

"Is this really where you live?" Levy asked as they stepped out of the station.

"Yep," Lucy smiled. As much as she loved life at Fairy Academy, it felt good to be back.

They didn't have much time to admire the town, however, because Erza hurried them towards the bus.

When they got to the hotel, Erza checked everyone in and handled all the paperwork, and handed out room keys.

Although boys and girls weren't allowed to share a room, Erza had been sneaky. She'd taken into account all the couples when she made some of the room assignments: Erza and Levy; Jellal and Gajeel; Gray and Natsu; Juvia and Lucy; Cana and Bisca; Loke and Alzack; Evergreen and Lisanna; Elfman and Bickslow.

While some of them were made for real couples - or couples that needed a little push - Erza had unknowingly helped a few others.

* * *

Once they had gotten settled, Erza called the girls together for a quick practice in the hotel's gardens. Once Erza was satisfied, they meet up with the boys again for dinner before piling into the bus and heading off to Lucy's old high school.

"Luce, you're not helping," Natsu mumbled, watching her bounce up and down.

"Sorry!" she tried to stop herself.

Natsu had one patch on, so he wasn't _as_ bad – but he still wasn't anywhere near good.

"Tomorrow we can go buy some more patches for you, okay?" she told him, patting his arm. "Just hold on, we're almost there,"

She started rubbing circles on his back, the way her mum used to do for her, and it seemed to help a little.

"That feels good, Luce," he told her.

Levy's head whipped around. She was sitting in front of them and had heard his comment. Her face dropped when she saw that it was innocent. Lucy glared.

Luckily Natsu recovers pretty quickly, so he was perfect by the time they reached the field.

Lucy looked through the crowd, seeing tons of familiar faces. She noticed some people staring and pointing at her, shocked to see her there. When she saw Hibiki, she grinned and waved, rushing to where he was standing, leaning against the fence.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hey Lucy! It's good to see you!" he smiled. "Although, you're wearing the wrong colours," he winked.

"Sorry," she laughed.

"It's okay, you'll regret it when we win!"

"In your dreams!"

The two laughed and bantered like old times until Erza called her over.

"I want you to go up for the toss," she told her.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because this is your old school," Erza shrugged. "You don't have to do anything besides shake hands – Laxus handles the actual toss,"

"O-okay," Lucy said. That meant that she would be coming face to face with Flare.

Lucy was suddenly fired up.

When the referee called for the captains, Lucy sauntered over with Laxus, making sure to still keep her distance from him.

"Hey Lucy, it's good to see you!" called the other team's captain. Flare looked annoyed – it was no secret that she had her eye on him.

"Hey Eve," Lucy smiled sweetly. "It's good to see you, too,"

"Why are you so happy to see this traitor?" Flare asked, glaring at the blonde.

"Says the manipulative backstabber," Lucy glared back.

"Why, Blondie, I don't know what you mean,"

"You're in Michelle's spot," Lucy growled.

"Please," Flare scoffed. "That little cry baby shouldn't even be on the team, let alone Captain!"

Before Lucy could lunge at her, she felt Laxus grab her arm. He gave her a stern look, warning her.

Lucy ripped her arm away from him, glaring.

The referee had waited until they were done before starting. Laxus won the toss.

"Now shake hands," he said, a little nervously.

Lucy made sure to squeeze Flare's hand extra hard.

The game was a tough one from the start. The boys played their hardest, and the girls cheered their hearts out. Lucy's heart was racing from beginning to end.

It was during the last ten seconds of the game that Lucy thought she was going to have a heart attack.

The scores were even. Natsu had the ball. He was running, dodging, trying his hardest to get down the other end. His teammates were covering him well, but he just need more _speed_.

Five seconds.

Lucy could barely stand to watch.

Four seconds.

He wasn't going to make it.

Three.

"_Go Natsu!" _Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs. At the sound of her voice, he sped up.

Two.

Everyone in the stadium held their breaths.

One.

He made it.

"Fairy Academy wins!" the announcer called.

There were screams everywhere. The girls cheered and ran to the field, where the boys were lifting a grinning Natsu. Flare was screaming in frustration, throwing her pom poms to the ground.

* * *

"Cheers!" the boys called, smashing their glasses together.

The Fairy Academy group was celebrating in the small nightclub that the hotel had. They definitely deserved to have a little fun.

"Where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked a dispirited Natsu.

"She wanted to see her old squad, but she said she'd be here by now," he replied, checking his watch. "I hope she's okay, maybe I should look for her," he added getting up.

"I'm sure she's fine," Lisanna said, grabbing his arm. "She probably just got a bit carried away – you know how girls are,"

"I guess…"

"Besides, this is her home town – it's not like she's lost or anything," Lisanna smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "Thanks,"

Half an hour later, when Natsu was having a drinking contest with Gray, Lucy appeared.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried. "I lost track of time!"

"Luce!" Natsu called. "It's about time," he grinned.

"Is this you giving up, Flame Brain?" Gray called.

"Of course not, Popsicle Face!" Natsu cried, rushing back to the bar.

Lucy sighed as she sat down to order a drink, watching the boys to make sure they didn't make the same mistake she did the other week.

Natsu was right, though; he definitely was _not_ a lightweight. He'd had close to ten beers since she got there, and God knows how many beforehand, yet he seemed fine to Lucy.

He was very loud and excited, yeah, but not in a drunk way.

Eventually, Juvia came and took Gray away, ending their competition as a draw.

"Did you have fun seeing your friends again?" Natsu asked, grinning at Lucy when they were alone.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled softly. "It's been so long, and even though we were competing against them, it was good to see that they had improved,"

"You are happy we won, though – right?"

"Of course!" Lucy grinned. "I feel a bit bad about it, but I'm really happy that we beat them. I know my friends would understand that, though,"

"So what time are we meeting your friends tomorrow?" he asked. "Are you sure you still want us there? Wouldn't you rather be able to catch up with them properly?"

"Of course I want you there! I want all my most important people to meet, and hopefully become friends, too," Lucy smiled. "And we're meeting at 9,"

"That's only eight hours away!"

"We should probably go to bed then," Lucy said, standing up.

Natsu groaned but followed her upstairs to get some sleep.

Lucy found her room empty, and wondered when Juvia would be back. Shrugging, she got ready for bed. Just as she got under the covers, there was a knock on the door.

She thought about ignoring it, but the knocking became quite persistent. She groaned as she got out of bed to answer it. She came face-to-face with Natsu.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Gray kicked me out," Natsu told her. "He's in our room with Juvia," he shuddered, and she wondered what exactly he had walked in on. "Juvia told me to come here and use her bed," he continued, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy sighed as she stepped back from the door to let him in.

"As long as nobody finds out – especially Erza," Lucy warned. _Although she's probably doing the same thing to Levy_, she thought.

"Thanks, Luce,"

"Just don't keep me up! I want to sleep," she told him.

"I won't – I'm going to sleep too," Natsu said, sitting down on a bed.

"Uh, Natsu?" Lucy said. "That's _my_ bed,"

"Oh, sorry!" he said, jumping up and over to the other one. "Aw, yours is so much more comfy!" he whined.

"They are exactly the same!" she screeched, getting into bed.

"But Luuuce!" he whined.

"Go to sleep!" she roared.

"Aye!"

* * *

**A/N: ***sigh* I wish NaLu would become cannon already. I mean, I get that they're dense and stubborn and all, and it's not gonna happen overnight, but seriously! I think we've all waited long enough!

Sorry, I'm having a lot of Nalu feels today haha

The next chapter's gonna have some pretty special Nalu moments, so stay tuned! ;)

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry this wasn't up sooner, my laptop decided to be all weird and only have half the writing on the screen :( **  
**

**teacupcococake **they are real brother and sister in this :) That's a really interesting idea though! But I had already written stuff about their parents when I read that :/ I really appreciate the thought though, and it's a good idea for next time! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail! (unfortunately)

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 13**_

Lucy turned over, half asleep, trying to cling to the warmth. She felt like there was something she was supposed to be doing, but she couldn't remember what. She didn't really mind too much at that point; she felt so safe, and warm, and peaceful. She sighed.

That was when she noticed that the blanket she was clinging too seemed too hard to be a blanket.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to a bare chest. A very nice bare chest. Male. Smooth. Toned. Hard, yet soft. And was that an 8-pack?

Lucy was still too much asleep to realise the problem with this. She found that she didn't really mind the bit of eye candy – or the strong, warm arms encircling her waist. She still had that safe feeling.

Slowly, she trailed her eyes up that marvelous body. At first she didn't recognise the peaceful look on his face. As soon as she saw the pink hair, however, it all clicked into place.

Natsu. She was cuddling Natsu. He was in her bed. Asleep. Shirtless.

Lucy started to freak out. How did this happen? She was fully clothed, and he had pants on, much to her relief. But why was he in her bed, and why were they cuddling?

She gasped. _I called him eye candy!_

Screaming, she pushed Natsu away and off the other side of the bed, blushing furiously.

"Ouch, Luce," she heard him mumble from the floor.

"What were you doing in my bed?!" she screamed.

"Well," he started. "I couldn't get to sleep, because my bed was so uncomfortable, and then you started shivering in your sleep, so I thought I'd warm you up – it was a win-win," he grinned.

"You can't just climb into my bed with me!" she yelled, still bright red. "What if somebody saw us? Juvia still has her key – what if she–" Lucy suddenly stopped, realising what she was saying. For all she knew, Juvia _had_ seen them. No doubt the girls would all find out.

Lucy groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that big of a deal," Natsu said. "You looked like you were about to freeze to death, I was just trying to help,"

Lucy rubbed her temples. She knew what he was like, and believed that he thought he was helping. She tried not to be mad, but it was hard.

"Whatever," Lucy finally sighed, heading for the shower.

It was 9:15 when the two eventually got to the lobby to meet Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Erza and Jellal – everyone else all had made other plans.

"You're late," Erza said, frowning.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled.

"And why are you late _together_ Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I – I went to go wake Natsu up," Lucy lied, hoping that nobody noticed the faint blush on her cheeks as she remembered how she woke up.

Nobody seemed to believe her.

"L-let's go!" Lucy called, walking out the front.

* * *

"Lucy!" Michelle screamed, pouncing on the blonde.

"Michelle!"

"I've missed you so much, it's so good to see you in person!" Michelle cried.

"You saw me last night," Lucy reminded her softly.

"I know,"

"Michelle, Hibiki, I'd like you to meet my friends from Fairy Academy," Lucy said, introducing each of them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you," Michelle said. "I've heard a lot about you all, and it makes me happy that Lucy has found so many great friends,"

"It's nice to meet you, too," Mirajane smiled back.

Everyone got along really well, much to Lucy's delight. There were no awkward silences, no big disagreements. Everyone talked and lightly bantered like they had all been friends forever. Any worries that Lucy might have had disappeared instantly.

"Your friends are great, Luce," Natsu commented, watching as Jellal, Hibiki and Erza were immersed in discussion and Mirajane and Levy were having a girly chat with Michelle.

"Yeah, they are," Lucy smiled, turning to Natsu. "All of them,"

* * *

"So what's the story with you and Natsu?" Michelle asked. They were walking through the park, and Lucy and Michelle were a few feet behind the group.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy cried. "Have Levy and Mira been telling you lies?"

"Well, only because I asked them," she smiled.

"Well I'm telling you now: we're just friends," Lucy stated. "What made you ask something like that, anyway?"

"Well, I noticed last night how he reacted to you," Michelle mused. "You know, when he won the game because you called out to him? I could hear you across the field," she winked.

"T-that doesn't mean anything!"

"And then today," Michelle went on, ignoring her childhood friend. "I saw how close you two are, and they way you smile at each other – I've known you since pre-school, and I've never seen you smile like that before. There's no denying that you have a special bond – romantic or not,"

Lucy was speechless. Did she really have a special smile, just for Natsu?

She shook her head. "There's no way we would ever be together,"

"Why not?"

"Because he's _Natsu_. He's crazy, wild, reckless and stupid and absolutely _clueless_ about love. He's kind and caring and my best friend, and I love him, but the feeling is purely platonic – for both of us," she stated.

Michelle didn't say anything, but she was clearly unconvinced.

"Luce! Michelle! Hurry up!" Natsu called. "We don't have all day!"

Lucy sighed as the two caught up with the rest of their friends.

* * *

"We'll definitely see each other again," Michelle said, hugging Mirajane.

"Of course," Levy replied. "We'll write, and call, and email,"

It was time to say goodbye to her old friends. Lucy hugged both of them extra hard.

"I'll miss you guys," she whispered.

"We'll miss you, too," Hibiki said.

"But don't miss us too much," Michelle added. "After all, you have such wonderful friends with you to keep you company," she smiled.

After one last hug, Lucy watched as her childhood friends headed home.

The Fairy Academy students still had an hour before they needed to head back to the hotel, but Lucy wanted to go home, and she didn't want everyone with her for that.

Levy went to the library –it was a lot bigger than the one in Magnolia; Erza and Jellal wanted some alone time; Mirajane and Cana went shopping; and Natsu stayed behind, watching his best friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine,"

"If you miss them so much, you still have a little more time to spend with them,"

"It's not that," she told him. "I just have to do something, and I'm pretty sure they know what. They know that I'd want to be alone for it,"

"Oh," Natsu said. "I'm sorry. If you wanted to be alone, you should've just said so! I'll, uh, meet you back at the hotel, then," he turned to leave.

"Wait," Lucy said, grabbing his wrist. "Will – will you come with me?"

Natsu turned to look at her. "Sure. If that's what you want,"

Lucy nodded.

The two walked down the street, towards Lucy's house. Part of her wanted to go back and walk the halls of her house, while another part of her wanted to completely avoid it. What she really wanted was to see her mother.

Lucy led Natsu to the back garden, where her mother was buried. She had bought flowers on the way, and was disappointed to see that the ones she left the day she moved to Magnolia were still there – utterly wilted and completely dead.

Lucy sighed, leaning down to switch the flowers. She had hoped that her father would visit at least once. _I guess he just doesn't have time for something like that_, she thought angrily.

Her anger must have shown on her face, because she felt Natsu's hand on her shoulder. It calmed her down immediately, and she turned to smile gratefully at him.

"Hi Mama," she said, turning back to the grave. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I thought Papa might…" she trailed off before shaking her head. "Anyway, I brought a friend with me today! This is Natsu, he goes to Fairy Academy with me," she smiled, pulling Natsu forward.

"Hi Mrs. Heartfilia," Natsu called, grinning. "It's nice to meet you. You have a wonderful daughter, and I'm really glad she puts up with me,"

Lucy smiled. "I want you to know that I love it at Fairy Academy," she continued. "I have lots of wonderful friends, besides Natsu. I made it onto the cheerleading squad there, which is kind of why I'm here. Everyone's really supportive of me – especially Natsu – and I'm grateful to every single one of my new friends,"

Natsu smiled encouragingly at her when she paused.

"I'm really happy, Mama," she said. "You have no idea. I just wish that you were still here to share it with," Lucy wiped a tear away. "But I know you're watching from Heaven, and I'm grateful for that. I love you, and I miss you. So much," she stopped, her voice breaking at the end.

Lucy sat there for a while in silence, tears starting to fall. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him.

"Mrs. Heartfilia," Natsu suddenly began. "I don't think I need to tell you how amazing Lucy is. You raised her wonderfully while you could, and I think you still are kinda raising her. She's always telling me about the little sayings you told her when she was younger, and I think that, to this day, they are what's making her into a fine young woman. I really wish I could have met you in person, because you would have to be an incredible person if Lucy turned out like this,"

Lucy smiled to herself, listening to her best friend.

"And I promise you, that I will protect her for you," he continued. "No matter what, I will always be there to keep her from harm,"

The two sat there in silence again for a while before Lucy pulled away from his embrace to stand up.

"We'd better go now, Mama," she said sadly. "But I'll come back again, as soon as I can. I love you,"

Lucy walked away silently, and Natsu followed her.

"Thank you," she whispered, halfway down the hill. "For coming with me, for being there and for everything you said,"

"I meant every word of it,"

"I know," Lucy smiled. "So did I,"

* * *

Lucy decided not to go home. She couldn't face her father – and they didn't really have much time left anyway.

She wanted to calm down a bit before they met up with everyone, so they went to the store to get some more motion sickness patched for Natsu. He bought their entire stock.

After a quick stop at the bakery, they headed back to the hotel to get ready to leave.

"Is Lucy sad to be leaving home again?" Juvia asked as they left their room.

"Not really," Lucy smiled. "I was happy to come back and see everyone, but I'm glad to be going back. Fairy Academy is my home now."

Juvia smiled at her blonde friend as she shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: **There! I hope you liked it! Once I finally got it up haha

I think the next chapter will be up soon, sometime later tonight. I like to write an extra chapter before I post, just in case there's some detail I wanna change at the last minute. So that means I'm currently writing Chapter 15, and once I'm finished that, I'll upload Chapter 14 - it shouldn't take too long though ;)

Thanks for all the great reviews so far - keep 'em coming! ;) Love you all! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**NaLu4Ever** aww thank you sweetie! I was hoping it wasn't too cheesy or anything haha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 14**_

Lucy stared at the piece of paper she was holding, willing the words to change.

FAIRY ACADEMY'S ANNUAL PARENTS DAY/WEEKEND

It had been a month since Lucy had gone back to her hometown. She'd avoided seeing her father then, and now it seems that she would have to see him next week.

That is, if he actually comes.

Her father had never bothered coming to Parents Day before, but that was when she went to a public school. He would never be seen there. No, Fairy Academy was his idea. If he was going to come to one, it would be this one.

Still, she wasn't sure he would bother. She scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin under her desk before getting up and going to class.

She was grateful that it was Thursday, her 'easy day'. She had English, Art, two free lessons, and PE. They were all lessons where she could get away with not concentrating.

She tried not to think about that damn letter, but her thoughts kept drifting there. What would she say if her father showed up? That was the obvious question, but not the one that really bothered her.

What would she do if he didn't?

She didn't want to see him – she knew that she would just be hurt and disappointed if she did. However, a part of her _wanted_ him to come, and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was to show him that she was happy?

No. Deep down, she knew that she wanted him to come so that she knew he actually thought about her, actually cared about her enough to take time off and travel here. Just to see her.

She knew that would never happen, though. If he did end up coming, it would only be for a personal gain. There would be a lot of rich and powerful families here that weekend – great for networking.

That would be the reason if he comes.

"Lucy!"

The blonde looked up to see a ball flying towards her head. _I guess I can't space out in PE_, she thought as she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact.

The impact came, but from the side. Someone had tackled her to the ground.

The arms around her felt very familiar. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground, Natsu's face hovering over hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What were you doing daydreaming in the middle of PE?!"

"Y-yeah," Lucy replied. "Thanks,"

Natsu sighed as he got up, holding his hand out for her. Her friends appeared around them.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?" Levy cried worriedly.

"I'm fine," she assured everyone. "Don't worry about me,"

"Lucky Natsu was there to save you," Mirajane smiled innocently.

"Yeah, you could've gotten really hurt, if it wasn't for him," Cana added.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if Ice Princess knew how to aim," Natsu said, turning to Gray.

"I-it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Gray cried, holding his hands up. "I'm really sorry, Lucy!"

"It's fine, I wasn't hurt, so there's nothing to be sorry about," Lucy told him.

Lucy made sure to stay focused for the rest of class.

* * *

"Luce, what's wrong? You've been out of it all day," Natsu asked as they were heading to the library to study after school.

Lucy sighed. She should have known that he would notice. Her first instinct was to lie, but she knew he'd see right through that. For someone so dense, he knew her inside out.

"Did you get the letter about Parents Day?" she asked quietly.

"Oh," he replied, understanding. "I'm sure he's not gonna make a fuss in front of everyone,"

"It's not that,"

"You're scared he won't come," he stated.

"Scared he won't, scared he will – I really don't know what I want," she admitted. "Actually, I do. I want a normal, _caring_ father. But that's not an option here,"

Natsu watched his best friend sadly for a moment, not sure what to do. He'd never met her father, so he couldn't really judge his character and give her comforting words.

"I know," he said suddenly. "How about, if your dad doesn't come, or if he does and is being a jerk, then you can come hang out with me, Wendy and _our_ parents!"

"No, I can't intrude like that," Lucy told him. "I know how much both you and Wendy miss your parents,"

"I never said–"

"I know you didn't, but I can tell," she smiled. "Don't let my crappy family ruin your day, okay? I'll be fine,"

"But Luce–"

"He's never come before, so I'm used to it," she cut him off. "It just gives me more time to study, or write,"

"The offer still stands," Natsu told her with finality after a pause.

Then he turned back to his book before she could argue again.

* * *

Lucy was on edge for the whole week leading up to Parents Day.

She still hadn't decided what she wanted more, and she found herself snapping at all her friends. She felt horrible, but she just couldn't help it.

Natsu was trying hard not to get on her nerves and she was grateful. He didn't always succeed, but she appreciated the effort.

Next week, she would make it up to everyone somehow. She just needed to get through this weekend.

On Friday morning, Lucy stood with Natsu and her other friends in the courtyard, waiting to greet the parents.

"It's gonna be fine, Luce," Natsu whispered in her ear. "Remember my offer,"

Lucy just nodded tensely, eyes glued to the gate.

She watched as the parents filed in, finding their children easily and heading off in different directions, talking excitedly. She noticed a few formal families, which was to be expected at a school like this. The parents still looked at their children with love though, even if only a little.

When almost everyone had dispersed and Lucy was still standing there with Natsu, her heart dropped a little. She didn't realise how much she had hoped that he would come.

"Where are your parents?" she turned to her best friend, trying to smile. "I thought they'd be here by now,"

"They'll go over to the middle school first," Natsu told her. "Why, are you going to take up my offer?"

"No, I was just wondering why you were still here," she told him. "Of course, I'm glad you are,"

Natsu wrapped his arms around his best friend comfortingly. He could tell she was holding back tears.

"Lucy?"

Both teens looked up at the voice.

"Papa?"

* * *

"How are your studies?" Jude asked his daughter. They were in the dining hall having lunch.

"Fine,"

"I see you are tied for the position of top of the class with the McGarden child,"

"Yes,"

"Their family deals with the restoration of ancient books. They have no use to our business, so don't be afraid to crush the girl,"

"But Papa!" Lucy cried, eyes wide.

"I expect nothing less than the best, and if there are two of you, then that's not the best," he told her sternly.

"No," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no," she cried, glaring at her father. "Levy is my friend! She's the sweetest girl I know, and she has helped me in ways that you would never understand! She's like a sister to me, and you want me to 'crush' her?"

"I did not send you here to make silly friends, I sent you here to get the best education available," Jude told her daughter, voice rising. "I overlooked the Dragneel boy, because their family deals with healing and coal – two very important industries – but if you are going to carry on like this, then I will have to reconsider that,"

"Papa, you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with," Lucy said dangerously. "There's more to life than business and money! I didn't even know what my friends' families do, and if they know what you do, they didn't hear it from me. They accept me for who I am, not what blood runs through my veins. Why can't you?"

"Lucy!" he roared. "I will not tolerate this sentimental attitude of yours! You are here to get an education so that you can become a doctor – don't forget our deal. I was generous enough to give you the choice, don't throw it back in my face, or I will be forced to step in,"

"Why did you even come?" Lucy asked quietly, her bangs covering her eyes as the first silent tear fell. "You obviously only came for appearances, so congratulations! You have _everyone's_ attention!" she yelled at him, waving an arm around at the families who looked away embarrassed. They had heard his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Lucy continued quietly. "But I'm not who you want me to be,"

She got up and ran out of the dining hall, towards her dorm.

"Lucy, wait!" she heard Natsu call. He had been in the dining room with his family and had no doubt heard the confrontation.

He grabbed her arm when he caught up to her, turning her around.

"You should go back to your family," she told him, not meeting his eyes. "Don't worry about me – I knew this is what would happen. I'm not surprised,"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," he said softly.

"Really, I'm fine!" she tried to sound cheerful.

She finally looked up to smile at him, but when she met his eyes, the floodgates opened and she sank to the floor in the middle of the courtyard.

"I don't know why I keep getting my hopes up," she sobbed. "He's never going to change!"

Natsu silently bent and picked her up, lifting her off the ground.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Lucy managed to choke out between sobs.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be on display for this," he told her. "You may not care right now, but I know you, and you will be embarrassed later – even if you shouldn't be,"

She flung her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. She really didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

"Natsu, you need to go back to your family," Lucy said, sitting on her bed. "They'll be worried about you,"

"Nah, it's cool," he shrugged. "Dad was actually holding me back during the fight, and then when you ran off he practically pushed me after you – not that I needed it. So I'm pretty sure they're fine with this, and won't be expecting me back so soon,"

"You should still spend time with them while you can," Lucy said. She felt so guilty.

"Luce, it's fine!" Natsu cried, sitting next to her. "They're here all weekend, and this just gives them some time with Wendy,"

"But Natsu,"

"No!" he put his hand over her mouth. "You are going to sit here, and you are going to cry or sleep or write or do whatever you need to until you feel better. I'll do anything you ask, so long as it helps you. Don't feel guilty, please," he told her seriously.

Lucy just sat there, staring at him. He lowered his hand.

"Then," he continued. "You are going to come with me and have dinner with my family,"

"I don't want to–"

"Luce," he cut her off. "My parents want to meet you, and Wendy is _dying_ to see you. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

"Why do they want to meet _me_?"

"Well, Wendy's been talking about you a lot, as usual," Natsu rolled his eyes. "I and I've told them a few things as well. You're my best friend, Luce; of course they wanna meet you!" he grinned.

Lucy nodded before climbing under the covers. She felt like she needed to cry some more, and then sleep.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Could – could you stay?" she asked quietly as she felt the tears welling up.

"Of course," Natsu told her, climbing into bed with her. He held her as she cried into his shirt for a while, before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** aww my cute little otp! :3

I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but more for the wording and stuff, if that makes sense? Hmm I might come back and change it another day, but who knows?

Please review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I wasn't home at all :( so so so so so sorry! :(

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me! It means a lot and I couldn't help but smile when I read them :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 15**_

Lucy was only a little embarrassed when she woke up a few hours later in Natsu's arms. He had helped her a lot, and she felt much better.

Sure, she was still hurt and disappointed, but she was able to move past that now. She could go out and be her cheerful self again.

It was almost time for dinner, so after making sure that Lucy was alright, Natsu left for his dorm to get ready. Lucy sighed as she had a quick shower before getting dressed.

Half an hour later, she met Natsu in the courtyard, and the two walked into town together.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy cried, jumping on the girl when they walked into the restaurant. It was the same one they went to every Sunday. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lucy smiled. "Don't worry about me,"

She looked up and smiled at the red-haired man and blue-haired woman sitting at the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy," the woman smiled kindly.

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel," Lucy smiled back. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding,"

"Not at all!" Mr. Dragneel cried. "And please, call me Igneel, and this is Grandine,"

"Thank you," Lucy smiled. "I apologise for my father's outburst, and for taking your son from you this afternoon,"

"Don't worry about _that_, sweetie," Grandine smiled. "As long as you're okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Lucy replied. "Natsu was very helpful,"

Igneel burst into laughter. "_My_ Natsu? Helpful?" he pointed to his son. "That Natsu right there?"

"Hey!" Natsu cried, scowling at his father.

"I know, it's hard to believe," Lucy agreed. Natsu turned to her, shocked and betrayed.

Igneel was still roaring with laughter, and Wendy was giggling to herself. Natsu kept scowling at his father.

"Uh, shall we order now?" Grandine asked, immediately getting the boys attention.

Lucy smiled. Natsu was exactly like his father.

* * *

Lucy had a wonderful time at dinner.

The Dragneels were the sweetest people, and accepted Lucy straight away. They asked her questions about herself and seemed honestly interested. There was never a pause in conversation, and Lucy felt like she'd known them her whole life. She found herself laughing and smiling the whole time. It was hard to believe that only a few hours earlier she was a crumpled heap on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

What an emotionally exhausting day.

The school organised activities for the parents and students over the weekend, and most parents stayed – although not all. Igneel and Grandine were staying in a hotel in town, and Wendy wanted to stay with them that night.

After dinner and a walk along the river, they said goodnight and Natsu and Lucy headed back to campus.

"If you wanna stay with your parents too, that's fine," Lucy said.

"Of course not!" Natsu replied. "That old man snores really loud, and you saw how much Mum fusses over us – I'd never get any sleep,"

Lucy laughed. He had a point.

They walked in silence through the town. Most places were closed, so only the streetlamps provided light. When they could see the school again, Lucy spoke.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything. You have no idea how much you've helped me,"

"Well, I promised your mum didn't I?" he told her. "I just wish I could do more,"

"What more could you do?" Lucy asked, surprised. "You've done more than enough, more than anyone's ever done for me before. So thank you, and don't worry about it,"

"But you're still sad,"

"A little," she admitted. "But, I guess I'm always a little sad. I'll always have that, until I can learn to stop putting faith in my father. Nobody can do anything about that little sadness but me,"

"I'll keep trying," Natsu told her.

"You don't have to," she frowned.

"Yes, I do," he said. "You're my best friend – when you're happy, I'm happy, when you're angry, I'm angry, when you're sad, I'm sad. That's what best friends do – they share everything,"

"You're right," Lucy smiled. "So I'll keep trying, too."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was woken by an excited Levy.

"Levy-chan?" she asked sleepily.

"Lu-chan! Wake up!" she cried, grinning as she shook the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you play volleyball with me?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Volleyball?"

"Yeah! It's one of the games today, and you need teams of four," Levy explained. "There's only me and my parents, so we need an extra person. Plus, my parents want to meet you anyway,"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Levy cried, pulling Lucy out of bed. "Besides, with you on our team, we'll have an even better chance at winning!"

"O-okay then," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yay!"

The bluenette hurried over to Lucy's wardrobe, pulling out her black short shorts and orange tank top.

"Our team colour is orange," she explained. "Now hurry up and get dressed! We need to get down there!"

Once Lucy had gotten dressed, Levy dragged her to the beach volleyball pitch that the school had set up.

Lucy was introduced to the McGardens – two lovely people, that were exactly like Levy – as she signed up. She was starting to wake up now, and was getting excited. She'd always loved volleyball, but it had clashed with cheerleading.

Lucy was grinning at Levy as they took the field. Her grin dropped when she looked up at their opponents, however.

"Natsu?" she gasped. She was facing the four Dragneels.

If they were all like Natsu – and she very much believed that they were – then they were in trouble.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you Luce!" Natsu called to her.

"Good!" she called back confidently. "Me neither!"

Even though she was shaking on the inside, she wouldn't let him see that.

* * *

The Dragneels were fascinating to watch. They were so in sync with each other, always knowing where the others were and what they were doing. They were a strong and determined bunch, each of their moves flowing effortlessly to the next. Lucy would have loved to sit there and admire them, but she had a game to win.

Lucy had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised by Levy's parents. Even though they were small like Levy, and seemed like the nerdy type, they were strong, fast and ready for anything the Dragneels threw at them. Levy was quite good as well; because of her small body, she was able to move fast, flying through the air for the ball.

It made Lucy even more determined to win.

The scores were even from the start. When one team scored, the other scored the next point. It was about fifteen minutes into the game when Natsu jumped up, ready to spike the ball. Lucy jumped from the other side, in an attempt to block it.

That was when Natsu accidently pushed the ball into Lucy's face.

"Oh, shit," he murmured. "Luce? Are you okay?" he called to her.

She stood there silently, head down as everyone watched in silence.

"Luce? I'm really sorry – i-it was an accident," Natsu tried again.

The blonde had a dark aura around her as she slowly lifted her head.

"Natsu," she growled dangerously.

"Uh, oh," Natsu said, backing up. "It's Demon Lucy! We're in for it now!" he called.

Sure enough, when the game resumed Lucy played harder and faster than before, scoring three points in a row.

"This is all your fault!" Igneel screamed at his son as Lucy scored another point.

"I didn't mean to!" Natsu whimpered. He just hoped that she got all her anger out in the game.

In the end, Team McGarden won by two points.

"Yay, Lu-chan!" Levy cried. "I never thought I would appreciate seeing Demon Lucy!" she chuckled.

"I'm really sorry if I was too rough," Lucy said to Grandine as the teams shook hands.

"Not at all!" she replied, smiling. "It was just a bit of fun,"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu and Igneel kneeling on the ground.

"Igneel! Natsu! Come shake hands," Grandine called to them. "Don't get so upset – it's just a game,"

"Good game," Igneel reluctantly mumbled, shaking hands with the four of them.

Natsu was too scared to get close to Lucy. He shook the McGardens hands first, before slowly approaching the blonde.

"I –I'm really sorry, Luce," he said slowly, holding his shaking hand out.

Lucy glared at him, having a little fun. He shrieked and jumped back, making Lucy laugh.

"I'm not mad anymore," she told him. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

He nodded vigorously.

* * *

Levy and her parents went to play mini golf after that, and the Dragneels abducted Lucy so that they could play basketball.

Mr. and Mrs. Strauss had the same silver hair and blue eyes as their children did. The family looked like they had just stepped out of a movie as they stood there, waiting for their next opponents. So far, they had played three games and were undefeated.

"Grandine! It's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Strauss called. "We must have a proper catch up this week sometime," she smiled warmly.

"Of course," Grandine smiled back.

That's when Lucy remembered that they were old family friends. This was going to be interesting. She wondered if they'd played against each other before. _This is why they were so desperate to play._

"Wendy, Lucy," Grandine whispered as the five huddled. "Just remember that those girls aren't as innocent as they seem,"

"Oh, I know," Lucy mumbled dryly.

"They will use any trick – don't fall for them!" she told them. "Pretend you're Natsu – keep your head in the game, and don't worry about anything else. Block it all out,"

"Should I be offended?" Natsu asked his father, who shrugged.

"Okay, let's go!" Grandine called.

The two fathers did the jump, and Igneel hit the ball to Grandine who immediately tore down the court, scoring the first two points. Lisanna quickly scored two points for their team.

"So, you really are part of the family now, huh Lucy?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

_Just ignore her, she's trying to get into your head and mess you up_, Lucy thought, gritting her teeth.

"Now that you've met the parents, it won't be long until he proposes," she continued.

Lucy's eyes widened. She quickly brushed it off, ignoring her friend as she tried to get around her.

Unfortunately for her, Mirajane's plan backfired.

"Then there's gonna be little Lucy's and Natsu's running around – how adorable will they be?!" she cried, getting carried away in her little fantasy.

Lucy quickly dodged around her, heading for the ring. Natsu faked a shot, passing her the ball. Lucy scored a three-pointer.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, running over to give Lucy a high-five.

"Nice pass," she winked before turning her attention back into the game. Mirajane was more focused after that.

Halfway through, Wendy and Lucy switched players, so that Wendy was on Mirajane, and Lucy was on Lisanna. Lucy thought Grandine's plan was that Mira would be distracted by Wendy's cuteness, but she wasn't sure it would work after the silver haired girl's mess up earlier.

Either way, Lucy didn't mind. Lisanna wasn't one of her major teasers, so she didn't think she would try to psych Lucy out like her sister did.

In the end, the change didn't make much difference. The game resumed as it had in the first half. The Dragneels were ahead by a few points, but that could easily change.

As they were running down the court side-by-side, Lucy didn't notice that Lisanna was slowly edging closer. Her foot landed in front of Lucy, but the blonde was so focused on the game that she didn't notice until she tripped and went flying, skidding across the court.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Lisanna cried, crouching next to her. "I'm so sorry!"

It was only at the sound of Lisanna's voice that everyone else noticed them.

"It's not your fault," Lucy assured her. "I'm just clumsy."

"Luce!" Natsu was suddenly beside her. "Are you alright? Can you get up?"

"I'm fine," Lucy assured him, moving to get up. She winced halfway up and sank back down. "Or not," she decided, holding her ankle.

"Natsu, help me," Lisanna said, draping Lucy's arm over her shoulder. Natsu quickly did the same on the other side, and they helped Lucy to her feet.

Natsu's arm was tight around her waist as she hopped off the court.

"We need to take you to the nurse," he said, looking at the grazes she had all over her body.

"Lucky Nurse Virgo is on duty today," Lisanna said.

* * *

"You need to stay here and rest for a while," Virgo told Lucy once she'd finished bandaging her up. "I'll be back to check on you shortly, and your friends had better be gone by then,"

"Thanks," Lucy said weakly.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," Lisanna said again, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault – it was just an accident," Lucy told her friend. "I should have been paying more attention,"

Lisanna hugged her friend carefully.

"I'll be out of here in no time – you watch!" Lucy assured them.

"Okay, we should probably go then, before she gets back," Lisanna said.

"I'll see you later," Lucy smiled.

"Get some rest," Natsu told her. He hadn't said a word the entire time until then; he had just watched stonily.

"Promise,"

Natsu and Lisanna then left, just before Virgo got back.

After Virgo had silently checked her over, Lucy tried to sleep, but it was hard when she could hear Lisanna and Natsu's conversation in the hallway.

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna were walking down the hallway, away from the nurse's office. They were both too caught up in their own thoughts to even acknowledge the other.

That is, until Lisanna stopped.

"Natsu," she called quietly.

His hearing was good enough to hear her quiet voice, and he stopped to turn to her.

"I have something I need to tell you," she paused.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side. Lisanna was acting strange.

"I – I…" she stuttered. Natsu waited patiently.

She struggled for a moment with herself before blurting the words out.

"I like you!"

Natsu stood there for a moment.

"Well, considering we've been friends forever, I would hope so," he replied, confused.

Lisanna blinked at him. She'd always known he was dense, but she'd thought he would at least understand her confession.

"Natsu, you idiot!" she called, running past him. He saw the tears trailing behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **dun dun duuuuunnnnn! So what did you think?

Just so you know, I don't hate Lisanna. I think she's a sweet character, but I just don't like her with Natsu. They were childhood friends, and I think they're more like family, like brother and sister. I do get annoyed sometimes, because there are times when she seems to ship Nalu as well, and then suddenyl she switches - like with the whole wedding thing. I think the purpose of her coming back was to help Natsu and Lucy get together, and if that's the case then I'm grateful to her ;)

Anyways, please review! It really means a lot to me :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I still feel bad about not updating yesterday, so I spent my morning writing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 16**_

The truth was, Natsu knew exactly what Lisanna had meant. He saw her like a sister, and her confession shocked him greatly. He had no idea how to handle it, so he played the Natsu that everyone thought he was.

She would get the message. It was easier this way.

* * *

Lucy didn't know what to think. She'd had no idea about Lisanna's feelings, and she felt terrible. All the jokes and comments the girls made must have killed her. Lucy wouldn't be surprised if the girl hated her.

Although, now that she thought about it, Lisanna was always quiet during those discussions, focused on something else. She was also silent during the classes where it was just the three of them – Lucy had assumed that that was only because her and Natsu were so loud, it was hard to get a word in.

Lucy felt so guilty. Lisanna was her friend.

She couldn't figure out what she felt about Natsu's rejection, though. Her heart had been racing when she waited for his answer, and now she felt…relieved?

But that didn't make sense. Why would she feel relieved? Maybe it's because she would have felt even guiltier if he liked her back. She would have definitely felt like she'd gotten in the way then, even if it was unintentional.

She tried to shake it off so that she could get some rest. She had so much to process, but it would have to wait.

She wondered if Mira or any of the other girls knew.

* * *

When Lucy woke up, she noticed straight away that she was surrounded by people.

The closest face was Wendy, who was sitting in the chair next to her bed, with Natsu leaning over her head. Then around her bed were Cana, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Bisca, Alzack and finally Levy. The Dragneels, McGardens and Strauss' were standing in the background talking together. Lisanna was nowhere to be found.

"What are you all doing here?" Lucy asked, sitting up.

"We wanted to make sure you were all right," Levy told her, smiling.

"Lucy! Is she awake? Let me through!" Lucy heard Grandine yelling, as she pushed her way through Lucy's friends, grabbing the blonde in a tight hug.

"G-Grandine?" Lucy tried.

"Oh, I was so worried!" the bluenette cried, not hearing her. "Are you okay dear? Don't you worry, I'll take care of you!"

"G-Grandine!" Lucy tried again, turning blue.

"Mum!" Natsu yelled, seeing Lucy's face. "She can't breathe!"

"Oh!" she cried, jumping off the girl immediately. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine," Lucy panted. "_I'm _fine," she added, looking at everyone. She tried to get up.

"No, no," Grandine gently pushed her back down. "The nurse said you're not allowed to move yet. Igneel will go get her, and she wants to check you one more time before letting you go, okay?"

Lucy nodded reluctantly. She didn't like everyone watching her like this.

Although, when Grandine was fussing over her, she felt very warm. She hadn't felt this feeling in years. Not since her mum died. She was very happy to be able to feel that again, even if it did make her miss Layla.

Virgo eventually came and let her go, but told her to take it easy – no exercise for at least a week. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"But what about cheerleading!" she cried.

"You'll have to take some time off," Virgo told her sternly.

"But–"

"Lucy," Erza cut her off. "We will have to do without you this week. I will not let you hurt yourself even more; got that?" she said dangerously.

Lucy nodded mutely.

Just then, Lucy's stomach grumbled. Her face turned bright red as she looked down, realising she hadn't eaten yet.

"We should get you some food," Natsu laughed. "You must be hungry, considering you missed lunch,"

"Was I really asleep that long?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied, helping her stand.

Natsu and Jellal helped Lucy limp towards the dining hall, ignoring the blonde's complaints. She just hoped that she wasn't going to be half-carried _everywhere_ for the next week.

* * *

That week was terrible.

For the rest of the weekend, Grandine was fussing over Lucy, making her feel bad for taking her attention away from her children. Of course, Natsu and Wendy were always there as well, laughing at their mother's antics.

Grandine dealt with the healing side of their family's company, and Lucy found out quickly why: she loved to take care of people. Wendy told her stories from their childhood of their mother always being there with a first aid kit, always going into overdrive at the smallest cuts and bruises. Natsu being Natsu was a constant patient of hers.

Once the parents had gone – Grandine making Lucy promise to visit sometime – school resumed, and Natsu and Loke kept trying to help Lucy places. Everyone else saw that she was fine, but those two were always there.

Lucy suspected that Loke just wanted to hold her, so she tried to avoid him as much as she could. Natsu was just trying to be a good friend, taking his promise to Layla seriously.

It wasn't until she showed up to the gym on Thursday that he realised that she didn't need his help.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Just because I can't use my ankle, doesn't mean that I can't sit and do weights," she told him primly.

"But how did you get here?"

"Walked," she shrugged. "I _can_ walk by myself, you know. My ankle feels a lot better,"

Natsu didn't say anything after that, but he stopped being so overprotective.

* * *

"Yes!" Lucy cried, jumping up.

She was with Virgo, who told her that her ankle had healed enough that she could try cheerleading again.

"But you have to take it easy," she warned her. "On little tweak and you stop, got it? Erza has asked me to send her my report as well, so she knows where you stand,"

Lucy sweat dropped. Of course she would.

After promising to be careful, Lucy practically ran out of the office to find her friends.

"That's great, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled. She was the first person Lucy ran into.

"I know," she smiled.

Lisanna suddenly appeared in her mind. She hadn't seen her much at all in the past week, and when she did, Natsu was around.

"Hey, Mira," Lucy asked. "Did you know about Lisanna's feelings for Natsu?"

"I did," she replied sadly. "Lisanna has liked Natsu since we were children. He's always seen her as a sister, though, and it was clear that he would never return her feelings. She tried hard, and last year she told me that she had finally gotten over him. I could see that she wasn't being completely honest, though,"

"Oh," Lucy replied she didn't know what to say.

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard her confess to Natsu last week," Lucy admitted.

Mira gasped. "What happened? I knew there was something up with her,"

"He didn't understand her," she shrugged, although Lucy knew that wasn't quite true. Natsu wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Poor Lisanna," Mira sighed and Lucy nodded. "I'll talk to her,"

"Yeah," Lucy told her. "You should go find her,"

"Thanks, Lucy," she smiled. "You really are a good friend,"

Lucy smiled as Mira walked off, but she didn't believe the words. She still felt terrible about the whole thing.

* * *

On Wednesday, Lucy was excited to go back to cheerleading. Erza, knowing she had to take it easy, only gave her the simplest routines, but Lucy didn't mind. She was just glad to be there.

She got through training perfectly fine, and was glad. Having a week off was terrible.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called as they were walking away from the pitch. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Lucy smiled. "What's up,"

"Mira told me that you heard," she began. "And I want you to know that I was just being stupid,"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"I thought that I was over him," she continued. "But then I saw you two together, and I heard what the other girls were saying and I got jealous. I wasn't as over him as I thought. Anyway, I want you to know that I never hated you – I tried, but I just couldn't. I don't think anyone could hate you, Lucy. And, if there's someone who deserves Natsu, then it's you,"

"Lisanna, that's really nice, but we really are just friends," Lucy told her.

"I know," Lisanna said. "For now," she winked.

"Lis–"

"Look," she cut her off. "I've known Natsu my whole life, and I've seen what he's like with girls. With you, he's different. I don't know if he realises it yet – you obviously don't – but there is something there. Just don't get too freaked out when you both realise your feelings," she winked before walking away.

Lucy stood there in shock. She didn't believe it. She refused to believe it. There was nothing between her a Natsu, when would everyone see that?

Lisanna suddenly stopped and turned back.

"You know, I think confessing and hearing his rejection has helped me finally move on," she told Lucy. "So don't ever worry about my feelings for him. They are finally purely platonic – the way they should be," she smiled.

Natsu, having the worst timing, chose that moment to call out, "Hey Luce!"

Lucy looked up to find him waving at her madly. She smiled and waved back quickly before turning and walking away.

* * *

After that, Lisanna joined the other girls in teasing Lucy. She was almost as bad as her older sister, and it was driving Lucy insane.

For the rest of the term, Lucy found herself abandoned by her friends at the last minute, leaving her alone with Natsu. Nothing ever happened, of course, but they had gone and seen three movies and had dinner twice. Natsu didn't seem to notice and acted as if nothing was wrong, so Lucy followed suit.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said one dinner that Levy had ditched. "Do you wanna come to our beach house for the holidays? Mum's dying to see you and she keeps pestering me to ask," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy froze. "Y-your beach house?"

"Yeah, it's warm all year round," he grinned.

"Oh," Lucy replied.

"If you don't want to come, or already have plans, I'll tell Mum," he said frowning. "I'm sure you're excited to go home,"

"Actually, I hadn't really thought about the holidays," she shrugged.

Honestly, she would love to see Grandine and Igneel again. And she always loved to see Wendy. The idea of spending three weeks with the Dragneels at the beach sounded _amazing_. What didn't sound so amazing was the girls' reactions when they heard.

You know what? Lucy was tired of those girls making all her decisions for her. Enough was enough; she wasn't going to worry about what they thought or said any longer!

"Sure," she smiled at her best friend. "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? There are a few bits that I struggled with, and couldn't word it quite right, but I think it's alright.

Please review, follow, favourite - let me know what you think! Much love x


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 17**_

So, when the holidays started, Lucy made a quick trip home to see her mother before heading to the beach with the Dragneels. She was so excited!

The Dragneels holiday house was huge. It was a two-story building with a large kitchen, two large living areas on each floor – one upstairs was turned into a games room and the extra one downstairs was a theatre. There was a spa big enough to fit twenty, and Natsu told her that his parents had their own two-person one in their bathroom. There were ten bedrooms on each floor, each with a king-sized bed, large closet and an ensuite.

Lucy kept forgetting that all her new friends were rich like her, so she was momentarily shocked at the unexpected luxury.

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu called. "Let's go outside!"

The house was at the edge of the beach, so when you walked outside you were already there.

"Just a minute, Natsu," Lucy said, walking into the bedroom that Grandine had prepared for her. "I need to put my stuff down and get changed,"

"Hurry up, then!"

"Get out and I will!"

"Aye, sir!" he turned and ran out.

Lucy sighed as she had a quick look around the room before changing. She was on the second floor and had a small balcony overlooking the ocean.

"So pretty," she whispered. She couldn't wait to see it during the sunset.

"Lucy! I thought you were getting changed!"

Lucy turned to the side at Natsu's voice to see him standing on the balcony next to hers. _I guess that means his room's next door,_ she thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," she waved him off as she walked back inside her room.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were all standing in the water, hitting a beach ball between them. Natsu, of course was taking it very seriously – diving and hitting it as hard as he could. It was a miracle the thing hadn't popped yet.

"Natsu, this isn't a competition," Lucy told him as he dived for the ball, making a huge splash as he hit the water.

"Well then let's have a competition!" he said excitedly. "How about a swimming race?"

"I don't think – wahh!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy and Wendy and threw them into the water, forcing them to swim. He tore off ahead of them, cackling.

"Does he ever slow down?" Lucy asked as the two girls floated there, sweat dropping.

For the rest of the afternoon, Natsu made them do all sorts of things: jetty jumping competition, sand castle competition, crab catching competition, even a race through the sand. By the time the sun was setting, Lucy and Wendy had collapsed on the beach, completely worn out.

"Okay, next up: rock climbing competition!" Natsu cried, trying to pull Lucy up.

That's when Grandine called them in for dinner. Lucy could have kissed her. She and Wendy suddenly found their energy as they raced inside.

Grandine and Igneel had made the most delicious seafood platter, and Lucy felt like she was about to fall asleep when she finished.

Unfortunately, Natsu had other plans.

"Let's have a bonfire!" he cried.

He grabbed Lucy and Wendy by the hand and hauled them outside, not letting them escape. It was like he knew they just wanted to sleep. Knew it, and ignored it.

Natsu was quick to set up the fire, and Grandine and Igneel came out shortly with a bag of marshmallows and five sticks.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled, skewering her marshmallow.

The heat of the fire did not help the tiredness, and Wendy fell asleep straight away, leaning against Grandine. Lucy tried her hardest to fight the drowsiness, but didn't make it past her fifth marshmallow before she sank down to lean on Natsu, asleep before she even reached him.

* * *

The next day, Grandine and Igneel came out with them, so Lucy and Wendy were spared having to compete against Natsu. The boys didn't slow down at all as the three girls lounged on the sand, sunbaking and gossiping.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Grandine," Lucy said as they were eating lunch.

"Oh, it's my pleasure sweetie!" she replied. "It's always a pleasure to see you, and both Wendy and Natsu were really excited to have you as well," she smiled.

Lucy smiled back. She really did love Grandine – all the Dragneels – more than she planned to.

"Lucy-nee," Wendy suddenly piped up. "Are you going to marry Natsu-nii one day"

"W-what?" Lucy cried, choking on her drink. "O-of course not! We're just friends!"

"But I heard Mira-san and Erza-san talking, and–"

"You don't want to listen to them!" Lucy quickly said. "They like to make stuff up,"

"Oh," Wendy frowned. "I would really like it if you were my big sister, though,"

"Wendy," Lucy smiled, hugging the girl. "I think of you like a little sister already,"

"Even if you don't marry my brother, you'll still be my onee-san," Wendy told her, hugging her back.

"Although, making it official would be best," Grandine added.

"G-Grandine!" Lucy stammered, turning red. "Not you, too,"

Deciding that was enough of teasing the blonde, Grandine changed the subject and they spent the afternoon the same way as they had that morning.

* * *

The first week passed incredibly quickly, in the same way as that second day: the girls relaxing while the boys went crazy, then the night was spent either watching movies or in the games room. Lucy was having the time of her life, and was glad that she had come with them.

One day, Grandine had to stay inside on the phone; there was some trouble at one of her hospitals that she needed to sort out.

Wendy and Lucy were relaxing on the sand together, talking and drinking iced tea when a shadow suddenly appeared over them.

Lucy sighed, thinking it was Natsu, trying to get them to join in, _again_.

"I said I don't want to…" Lucy drifted off when she turned and saw that it wasn't Natsu, but a couple of guys standing over her, smiling. They were _hot_.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she apologised. "I thought you were someone else,"

"No problem," the blonde one smiled. "I'm Sting, and this is Rogue," he said, pointing to himself and his dark-haired friend.

"Lucy," she smiled. "And this is Wendy,"

"Nice to meet you," Rogue said.

"We just came over here to see if you wanted to come hang out with us?" Sting said, finally getting to the point. "We've got a boat and we were planning to go out this afternoon; have a few drinks, play some music, go for a swim?"

"Uh," Lucy said, looking at Wendy, who looked very uncomfortable. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so,"

"Aw, come on," Sting said. "It'll be fun! I promise we're not creepy or anything,"

"Sorry," Lucy said. "But I think that it would be best if I stayed here with Wendy,"

"The invitation was for her, too," Sting persisted.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't think it's a good idea to just go off on a boat with two guys I just met – let alone take Wendy with me," Lucy replied, trying to keep calm.

"I told you, we aren't gonna hurt you or anything. We just wanted to have some fun,"

"And _I_ told _you_, that we are not interested," Lucy said sharply, getting angry. "Now I would appreciate it if you left us alone to enjoy our holiday,"

"Come on," Sting said, grabbing her hand. "Live a little. I promise we won't hurt you or your friend,"

"Please get your hand off me," Lucy said, trying unsuccessfully to yank her hand away.

"Lucy-nee," Wendy whimpered. Lucy turned to see her petrified face, tears starting to form.

Something inside Lucy snapped when she saw those tears. She lifted her free hand and slapped Sting across the face. Hard.

"You made her cry," she growled, standing up. Her slap had knocked Sting to the ground, and she stood over him.

"You little bitch," he spat, holding his cheek. He slowly stood up, his scowl suddenly turning to a smirk. "Hot _and_ feisty? I like that,"

Sting grabbed Lucy's forearms tightly. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong. He threw her to the ground.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy screamed.

"Rogue. Hold her," Sting commanded.

Rogue, who had been standing silently sighed and walked over to the small girl. He held her arms tightly, but gently.

"Now," Sting said turning back to Lucy. "I think you need to learn a lesson,"

"Let Wendy go!" Lucy cried. "She has nothing to do with this,"

"We will, if you come along with us," he leaned down to stroke Lucy's face.

"Get away from me," she hissed, hitting his hand away. She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"Now, now, don't do that," Sting tisked. "You don't want your friend to get hurt, do you?"

Lucy looked at the crying Wendy, her heart sinking.

"Lucy-nee," the girl whimpered again.

"Don't worry, Wendy, I won't let them hurt you," she told her before turning to glare at Sting. "Fine, I'll come with you to your stupid boat, just don't hurt Wendy,"

"That's better," Sting said, leaning in. "How about a quick kiss before we go, then?"

Lucy scrambled backwards, but didn't get very far before Sting grabbed her chin, holding her in place. He licked his slips hungrily as he got closer. Lucy was shaking. He had her pinned to the ground and she didn't have enough room to cause any real damage.

"Hey!"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Sting turned around, still holding on to her.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Let them go," Natsu said dangerously.

"Pfft," Sting scoffed, still holding onto Lucy. Rogue still had Wendy.

"I _said._ Let. Them. Go," Natsu repeated, walking closer.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you,"

"You're not that scary,"

"Wanna bet?" Natsu lunged forward, punching Sting in the face.

Seeing his friend knocked to the floor, Rogue let go of Wendy to help him. Lucy ran to her, now that they were both free.

"Go back to the house, okay, Wendy?" Lucy told her, hugging her tightly. "Go and get Igneel. Just run straight there, okay? And don't come back,"

"O-okay," she nodded. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here, in case Natsu needs help – it is two on one," Lucy said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll stay out of it unless I'm needed," she promised. She didn't want to get in Natsu's way, after all. "Now go!"

Wendy turned and ran back for the house. Lucy turned to see Natsu fighting both of the guys at once. They were all so fast, it was hard for Lucy to keep up, but she thought Natsu was winning.

Lucy stood there watching anxiously, feeling helpless. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. She wasn't strong enough to take them on.

Just then, Sting managed to get a good hit on Natsu, and he fell to the ground at the edge of the water. He didn't get a chance to get up before Rogue was on him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, looking around wildly.

She saw his football lying in the sand. She ran to it, and threw it as hard as she could at Sting, who was pulling his fist back for a punch while Rogue held a thrashing Natsu. It hit him in the head, knocking him off balance.

The three boys turned to her, all of their eyes widening.

"Lucy, run!" Natsu called to her. "I'll handle them! Just run!"

"Okay," Lucy smiled as she ran for the three.

"I meant run _away_!" Natsu yelled.

"No way!" she called, smirking. She ran at Sting. "Lucy kick!" she cried as she jumped and kicked him in the face, knocking to the ground.

Natsu took advantage of Rogue's shock and elbowed him in the stomach. Rogue let go of the pink haired teen as he fell to his knees. Natsu jumped away and ran to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Helping you," she replied.

"You could get hurt," he frowned. "Although that _was_ a pretty good kick," he admitted.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I thought you didn't like fighting?"

"Excuse me?" Sting called. "Do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something here,"

"Right," Natsu said, as he and Lucy got ready for the next round.

"That's enough," a voice boomed.

Lucy turned to see Igneel standing there. She'd never seen him so angry.

"I suggest you leave before I inform the authorities," he continued dangerously, looking at Sting and Rogue.

"Whatever," Sting eventually said arrogantly. "This isn't over," he pointed to Natsu and Lucy.

"Yes, it is," Igneel said.

The two boys walked away, glaring at Natsu. Lucy sighed when they were gone.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu and Igneel said at the same time, turning to the blonde.

"I'm fine," she assured them. "What about you, Natsu?"

"It would take a lot more than those punks to hurt me," he cried.

"How's Wendy?" she asked Igneel.

"Very shaken up," he told her. "And worried about you. I think we should all head back to the house,"

Lucy and Natsu nodded, and the three of them walked back up the beach.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, so I haven't really written many fighting scenes before, so I hope that it's okay!

I wasn't originally gonna have them as Sting and Rogue, they were just gonna be randoms, but I figured they fit pretty well, and I couldn't be bothered thinking of names :P

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Yay another chapter! :)

**Sondless-victory:** Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear it! And yes, definitely ;)

**Nalu4Ever: **Okay deal! ;) haha

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 18**_

After the incident with Sting and Rogue, Natsu spent more time with Lucy and Wendy.

While he still competed against Igneel, he wouldn't be too far away, and then he would even stop and spend time with the girls on the sand. Lucy could tell just sitting there frustrated him, so she always had snacks ready for him. She figured he would lessen his protectiveness soon enough.

"How can you girls just _sit_ here?" he asked one day, as he munched on a packet of chips. "It's so boring!"

"It's _relaxing_," Lucy corrected. "And you don't have to stay if you don't want to," she added.

Natsu didn't say anything. He just looked away grumpily. Lucy chuckled.

It was only ten minutes before Natsu couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and ran to the ocean. He needed to get rid of some of his energy, so he swam out past the end of the jetty and back.

By the time he got back, the girls were packing up so they could go help Grandine with dinner. Natsu eventually decided to come with them. It would be boring out there by himself.

* * *

That night, Natsu still needed to get rid of some energy, so he convinced Lucy to play table tennis with him.

"Watch out, Luce, I'm not going easy on you," Natsu warned her as he served the ball.

It went straight past her as she screamed. So did the next one. And the next. The game went on like this for a while; Natsu smashing the ball as Lucy jumped around screaming, trying not to get hit.

"Okay, maybe I'll slow it down a little," he grumbled, getting bored.

He hit a nice, slow ball towards Lucy, who smirked before whacking it back to him. It zoomed past his head and he looked up in shock.

"Beginner's luck?" Lucy said innocently.

After a few more serves, Natsu realised that it was _not_ beginner's luck.

"You – you tricked me!" he cried accusingly.

"Yep," the blonde smiled. "I couldn't let you have all the fun,"

Natsu scowled as they continued the game. He had to admit he was impressed, though. That was a good strategy and he'd fallen right into her trap.

"Okay, I'm tired," Lucy announced, stretching her arms over her head. "Let's stop,"

"Fine," Natsu grumbled.

They said goodnight and Lucy went to her room. She sat down at the desk and wrote for a bit. As she was walking to the bed she stopped, turning to the window. She walked out to her balcony and sighed happily.

The stars were beautifully bright, and she was happy just to look at them. Lucy had always loved the stars, and her mother used to show her all the constellations.

Lucy didn't know how long she was leaning against the balcony, gazing at the clear sky before she heard a voice.

"I thought you were going to bed," Natsu said.

Lucy jumped a little at his voice and turned to see him smirking from his balcony. She smiled sheepishly back.

"I couldn't help myself," she said, gesturing to the sky. "They're just so beautiful,"

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "You like stars don't you?"

Lucy nodded. "How did you know?"

"You're always looking at them dreamily," he shrugged. "It's not that hard to notice,"

Lucy smiled. Nobody had ever guessed that of her before – most people were surprised when she told them about her love of stars.

"Mama and I used to camp out in the backyard during the summer, when the skies were clear," she said softly. "We'd set up the tent during the day, and we'd make a little campfire and roast marshmallows while she told me all about the constellations. It was always my favourite summer tradition," she smiled, remembering.

Natsu was quiet for a moment, watching her. She could feel his gaze, but it didn't bother her; she was too enraptured by the stars.

"One summer, it had been pretty overcast, so we couldn't go out," Lucy went on, and Natsu noticed a change in her voice. "It was a week before school started when the sky finally cleared up. I had gone to the market to get the marshmallows and other snacks for that night. I was so excited," she paused, a frown forming. "Mama got called into work that day, but it was only for a half day. We were supposed to get home at the same time,"

Lucy stopped there. She'd never told anybody about this before. A few tears escaped as she continued.

"She never made it home," she said finally. "There was a robbery that day, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I remember walking home and seeing the police cars. The shopping bags stayed outside on the driveway for three days,"

Natsu was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. Lucy kept her face to the stars, letting the few silent tears roll down her cheek.

"Did they catch the guy?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, not looking at him. "He broke both his legs in the crash, so he couldn't run away,"

"So, she's a hero," Natsu said quietly, and Lucy turned to see him grinning.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled. She could never resist that grin. It made everything better. "She always was."

The two teens stood on their balconies for what seemed like forever, both watching the shining stars.

* * *

The next day, Wendy and Lucy had planned to go into the small town. During the year, it was mainly retirement homes, but there were a few bed and breakfasts around. It was a popular spot for the holidays, especially since it was warm all year round.

During the school holidays, they had markets that lined the streets, selling everything from food to clothes to souvenirs. The girls were excited to do a bit of shopping.

At the last minute Natsu decided to join them. He didn't want them to run into those assholes again alone. Also, he didn't think he could spend the whole day with just his parents for company.

So, he followed the two girls around the markets, hoping they could go to more food stalls than clothes stalls.

Unfortunately for him, that's all they seemed to do in the morning.

Lucy and Wendy were having the time of their lives as they looked through all the island-style clothes. There were colourful dresses, skirts, wraps, hats and even a few shirts that Lucy tried to get Natsu to try on.

By the time they stopped for lunch, Lucy was wearing a new pink and yellow sarong and wrap that could be made into a top. Wendy was wearing a cute blue dress. Both of their wrists and ankles jingled with all the bracelets they had bought. They each had three more bags. Lucy had managed to convince Natsu to buy a new shirt, which he was dragging along behind him.

After lunch, they decided that they had bought enough clothes for now, much to Natsu's relief, and spent the afternoon trying all the exotic foods and buying souvenirs for their friends.

All in all, the three had a perfect day. Lucy didn't think her smile dropped once.

* * *

Tired and worn out, they eventually headed back with food for dinner. They had offered to make a 'Super Special Dinner'. It had been Lucy's idea; she wanted to give Grandine a rest and say thank you.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched as they ran around the kitchen, trying to put out the fire that he had started. "Are you trying to burn the house down?!"

"It was an accident!" he cried.

Lucy found the fire extinguisher and put it out, sighing heavily.

"You," she turned to Natsu, "are going to peel the vegetables. You are not allowed anywhere near the stove, got it?"

Natsu nodded, defeated. He loved fire; it was so much fun to watch. He didn't mean for it to get out of hand. He sighed as he got to work.

"Lucy-nee, you really know how to handle him," Wendy said, pointing to her sulking brother. "It's weird seeing someone other than Mama doing that to him," she chuckled.

"Erza does it to him, too," Lucy told her.

"Erza-san is like his school mother," Wendy giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they worked together – Erza sending reports home,"

They both laughed at that. Lucy couldn't say she'd be surprised either.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked, looking up.

"Nothing!" they both sang.

Natsu huffed as he turned back to his work.

* * *

Lucy was having such a great time; she didn't want to leave. She would definitely miss this place.

The holidays were almost up, and they would be leaving the next day. They had one more full day to spend in this wonderful place.

That's why she was a bit upset when Natsu disappeared for the day.

"I've just gotta pick up some stuff for Mum," he told her as he ran off towards town. "I'll see you later,"

Lucy sighed as she walked out to the beach with Wendy. They decided to have some fun in the water, since it was a particularly hot day.

Lucy tried to concentrate on Wendy, but she couldn't help but wonder where Natsu was. Why did he have to go alone to get something for Grandine? And why was he taking so long.

It was mid-afternoon when she saw him come back, arms full of bulging bags. He headed straight for the house, hurrying to get past her. How odd.

Lucy shook her head. She was just overthinking things. This was _Natsu_; he couldn't keep a secret from her.

About an hour later, he finally came out to play with the girls.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked, splashing him.

"Hey!" he cried, splashing her back. "I had a lot of stuff to get,"

Before Lucy could say anything else, he began splashing at full speed, starting a war between the three.

Dripping and exhausted, they eventually crawled onto the sand, panting.

"I won!" Natsu cried.

"No way!" Lucy argued. "There's no way _you_ won,"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Dinner you three!" Grandine was suddenly standing over the two arguing, with Wendy laughing on the side.

"Hai!" they all called.

* * *

Natsu disappeared again after dinner while Lucy and Wendy watched a movie. But that probably had something to do with the fact that they were watching _27 Dresses_.

Wendy fell asleep halfway through, worn out from the water fight earlier. Lucy carried her to bed when the movie finished, tucking her in.

Lucy then figured she might as well go to bed herself. She had just gotten into her pyjamas when she heard something tap on her window.

Frownign slightly, she opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, to see Natsu standing outside, waving up at her.

"Luce!" he called, grinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come down!"

"What?"

"Come down here!"

"Why?" she asked. She had no idea what he was planning, and she had to admit she was kinda scared.

"Just hurry up!" he cried exasperated. "Or I'll have to come get you," he warned.

"Fine!" Lucy sighed, walking back inside.

Knowing him, he probably found some stupid bug and wanted to show her. He once found a frog that he thought looked cool and tried to give it to her as a present.

"Okay, what do you want?" she demanded when she got outside.

"Come with me," he said mysteriously.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her around to the side of the house. There, in the little clearing, he had set up a tent and made a bonfire.

"Th-this is…"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Lucy didn't say anything. She just stared at the familiar scene before her. One she hadn't seen in so long. Is this what Natsu was doing all day?

"Is it okay?" he asked, suddenly nervous at her silence. "I didn't cross a line or anything, did I?"

"N-no," she stammered. "Natsu, this is wonderful! But, why?"

"Well you seemed so happy when you were talking about it," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Do you want to be alone for this?" he asked. "Or do you want me to go get Wendy and we can make it a party?"

"Wendy's asleep," she said. "So it's just you and me," she smiled at him.

They spent the night roasting marshmallows, looking up at the sky while Lucy told Natsu everything she knew about the stars.

Although it wasn't the same as when she was with her mother, it felt just as good to be able to share it with her best friend.

Lucy eventually fell asleep against Natsu, so he carried her into the tent.

"Natsu," she mumbled sleepily as he lowered her onto her air mattress.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she told him. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so glad I moved to Fairy Academy,"

Natsu didn't know what to say to that, but it didn't matter because she was asleep again. He just smiled as he watched his best friend.

"Me too, Luce," he whispered before climbing onto his bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Isn't Natsu just the sweetest? :3

What do you think? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Kakomine:** Yay! I'm glad! :D**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 19**_

"So, Lucy, how did you spend your vacation?" Mira asked. It was the first day back at school and everyone was talking excitedly in homeroom.

"I, uh, went to the beach," she told her, leaving out the fact that she went with Natsu's family. "What about you?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Mirajane exclaimed. "My family went hiking in the mountains," she smiled.

"H-hiking?" Lucy sweat dropped. "For three weeks?"

"Yep,"

Lucy was reminded yet again that the Strauss family was a very intense one.

"We went to the beach with Luce!"

Lucy froze and turned to see Natsu talking to Gray and Jellal. Everyone turned to look at her, and she tried to shrink down in her seat.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you went with _Natsu_," Mira said mischievously. "This changes everything,"

"Yeah, Lu-chan," Levy suddenly appeared. "If you went on vacation with his family, that means things are pretty serious,"

"So how was he?" Cana asked, smirking. "I mean, three weeks of romantic nights under the stars, seeing you in your bikini – something must have happened,"

"Stop it!" Lucy screeched. "_Nothing_ happened! We are still just friends!"

"Sure, sure," Lisanna said.

Lucy started growling and the other girls decided to stop there. They went back to their usual gossiping.

"Did you hear about the new guys?" Levy asked.

"You mean the ones in the grade below us that are supposed to be super hot?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah! I heard that they're like cousins or something," Levy said. "And they each have their own helicopter, boat and five cars!"

"They sound spoilt to me," Erza said.

"Apparently they already got into a fight with Gajeel this morning," Levy added, and Lucy saw the worried look on her face.

"Sounds like we should stay away from them, then," Mira said. All the girls nodded.

* * *

The morning flew by pretty quickly, and Lucy was walking with Natsu to lunch. They were arguing lightly, which was pretty common for them, when they heard a familiar voice calls out.

"Well, would you look who it is,"

They both turned to see Sting and Rogue standing behind them, smirking.

"What the hell are you assholes doing here?" Natsu demanded, standing in front of Lucy. She held onto his arm so that he wouldn't start a fight.

"We transferred," Sting shrugged. "Didn't expect to see you guys here, though – this is gonna be a fun year,"

"Why, you–"

"Natsu, don't," Lucy said. As much as she would like to beat the living daylights out of him, she didn't want Natsu to get in trouble for starting _another_ fight.

Natsu turned to look at her, struggling internally before finally nodding.

"Do you always do what your girlfriend tells you?" Sting taunted.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy screeched.

"On, hit a nerve have we?"

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. Luckily, she was saved by Erza.

"I suggest we all just head to lunch now," she called.

Lucy looked up to see her standing with Jellal, Loke and Gray.

Sting, obviously not wanting to fight when he was outnumbered scoffed and then turned back to the dining hall.

"This isn't over," he said dangerously, knocking Natsu as they walked past. Natsu growled, and Lucy's grip tightened on his arm.

"Are you guys okay?" Erza called when they were gone.

"We could've handled them!" Natsu burst as they group headed inside.

"You would really drag Lucy into a fight?" Gray asked incredulously, and Erza's aura turned dark.

"Well she did alright against them last time," Natsu retorted when they reached their table.

Everyone turned to Lucy blankly.

The blonde sighed and began telling the story.

"Wow, Lu-chan, I didn't know you could fight," Levy said, when she had finished. "And I _really_ hate those guys for what they did to you and Wendy,"

"I just don't understand why they had to come _here_ of all places," Lucy grumbled, her eyes drifting to their table. Of course they were friends with Laxus already.

"Just try and ignore them," Erza suggested. "And _don't_ go looking for a fight," she added, glaring at Natsu.

"Whatever," he mumbled grumpily.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Lucy managed to avoid Sting and Rogue, and as far as she knew, so did Natsu. She rarely even thought about them now, as she had much bigger issues on her mind.

"When are you going to admit you like the guy?" Lisanna asked exasperatedly.

"Never, because I don't!" Lucy cried. She'd been cornered by the girls – again.

Lucy tried to block out their voices and concentrate on her English essay, but they were just too _loud_.

"That's it! I'm going to the library," she declared, gathering her stuff and storming out.

"Maybe we went too far," she heard Levy whisper as she left.

Lucy was walking along the path towards the library when she saw something move in the shadows. She immediately started to freak out, remembering how Natsu had once told her Laxus liked to lurk around here at night.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, ready to call for help.

She kept her eyes trained on the suspicious shadow. It looked like a person hunched over. Suddenly, it slid to the floor, and Lucy heard a groan.

All the fear vanished as she rushed over to help. When she got close, she saw a familiar form.

"Natsu?" she cried, bending down beside him. "What happened?" she demanded, voice filled with worry.

He had been beaten up pretty bad. She'd never seen him like this – he had bruises and cuts all over his face, blood everywhere. He was holding his stomach and breathing heavily.

"Assholes," was all he got out. "Cornered me. Had company,"

"Sting and Rogue?" Lucy gasped.

Natsu nodded. "And Laxus, Freed and Bickslow,"

Lucy gasped again. "Can you stand? We need to get you to the nurse,"

"No, not him," Natsu groaned.

"But Natsu–"

"You promised, Luce," he pleaded. "Nurse Bob is on right now,"

"Oh," Lucy said. Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to be much help.

Natsu tried to hold in his groans, but it wasn't working. He was in a lot of pain.

"Here," Lucy said, draping his arm over her shoulder. "I'll help you,"

Lucy helped Natsu stand, and together they headed for the boys dorms. Luckily, Scorpio, the dorm father, was out on a secret date with the PE teacher Aquarius, so Lucy was able to sneak in with Natsu.

She took him up to his room, which thankfully Gray was not in, and set Natsu down on the bed.

The boys dorms were set out like the girls, so Lucy went into the small bathroom and grabbed the small first aid kit and wet a cloth. She went back to Natsu and started cleaning his wounds.

He winced, but didn't complain. She guessed he was used to this.

"So, are you gonna tell me the full story now?" Lucy asked. Even against all those guys, they must have played some dirty trick for Natsu to get beaten this badly.

"Well like I said, they cornered me on the way back to the dorm," he said slowly. "Freed came and told me that Sting had you, and led me between the buildings there. I didn't realise they were all friends,"

He sounded very angry at that last part, feeling stupid. Lucy patted his shoulder, encouraging him to go on.

"When I got there, Bickslow grabbed me, pinning my arms behind me. The others were standing in front of me," he continued. "I should have been able to take them!" he roared.

"Shh," Lucy said. "It was five on one, those are hardly fair odds,"

"If they hadn't brought _that_ up, then I wouldn't be in this position right now," he growled.

"_That_?" Lucy asked, curious.

After a moment, Natsu sighed. "When I was younger, I had an imaginary friend," he began. "He was a dragon. He was my best friend, and went with me everywhere,"

Lucy smiled, imagining this young Natsu.

"One day, this kid started to tease me, saying that dragons don't exist," he continued. "I got really angry, and a fight broke out. We were in the playground, and my dragon was watching from the side. Suddenly, a ball came flying from that side – a ball that had nails in it – and hit this kid in the head," Natsu paused. "I was so young then, I thought that my dragon had thrown the ball. I started freaking out, having panic attacks all the time. I tried to get rid of him, but he kept following me. I saw four shrinks, and was institutionalised twice," he concluded.

Lucy was shocked. She'd had no idea he had a past like this.

"Nobody is supposed to know," Natsu growled. "My parents know, and the people involved know, but you're the first person I've told – not even Wendy knows! Everyone was sworn to secrecy, my parents didn't want this to get out and haunt me forever,"

"Natsu,"

"So _how did they know?!_" he roared hitting the first aid box to the floor.

Lucy sighed and picked it up. Then she turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm really sorry that happened to you," she began. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, and I hate that those jerks somehow found out, but what's done is done. That was all in the past, and it wasn't your fault what happened to that boy. You need to try and not let it get to you," she told him gently.

"I don't know if I can,"

"You _can_, Natsu," Lucy told him firmly. "And you will. They saw how it got to you this time, so they'll probably try it again. It won't work if you don't let it,"

Lucy continued to work on his face while she spoke. He still looked unconvinced.

"Natsu, you are the strongest person I know," she told him. "If anyone can do this, you can,"

Lucy finished putting the last bandage on and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Now, let's look at that stomach," she smiled.

Natsu lifted his shirt to reveal a large bruise covering a quarter of his stomach. Lucy gasped when she saw it. There were a few cuts around it that she quickly bandaged up.

"Anywhere else?" she asked. He shook his head. "Okay, then take these and go to bed," she told him, handing him some painkillers.

"Thanks, Luce," he said as she helped him under the covers.

"No worries," she told him. "You've done much more for me," she winked. "Now get some rest," she patted the covers where his arm was before walking out.

* * *

The next day, Natsu still looked pretty sore as he walked into homeroom. Everyone immediately noticed and started whispering.

"You should have stayed in bed today," Lucy told him when he sat down.

He just shrugged. "I'm fine," he told her. "Besides, I don't want those assholes thinking they did a better job than they actually did,"

Lucy pursed her lips but didn't say anything. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

During PE that afternoon, they were doing laps. Lucy tried to convince Natsu to sit out, but he was too stubborn.

He did, however, slow down from his usual pace. Normally he would be up the front, him and Gray miles ahead of anyone besides Jet. Today, he jogged next to Lucy. She went a little slower than usual as well, trying to get him to take it easy.

"So, I heard you were in Natsu's room last night," Levy said when they were changing after PE.

"W-where did you hear that?"

"Gray said he could definitely smell perfume in the room," she replied. "And he said Natsu didn't even know that the first aid kit was there, let alone know how to use it himself,"

Lucy was silent.

"So you _were_ there!" Levy cried.

"Well, he needed my help!" Lucy cried. "I couldn't just leave him like that,"

"So did anything good happen?" Levy asked, ignoring her friend.

Lucy just growled and walked away. She was getting tired of this.

* * *

**A/N: **There! I really wanted Lucy to help Natsu like he always does for her, so I hope this is okay!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, my internet decided to not work :( But trust me, this will be worth the wait! ;)

Thank you so much to **xHiddenSecrets** and **Cup****cakeGirl633** for your wonderful reviews! It really does mean a lot to me when you guys take the time to let me know what you think :) keep 'em coming! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 20**_

A few weeks later, the entire school was buzzing about the upcoming dance. Love was in the air as everyone tried to find dates.

Lucy had been asked plenty of times already, but it was mostly by Loke, assholes like Sting and Laxus, or guys she didn't know, so she'd turned them all down.

"Waiting for Natsu to ask you?" Levy asked slyly as yet another guy walked away disappointed.

"What? Of course not," Lucy huffed. "I just don't know that guy very well,"

"Well what about all the others?" Levy asked. "If you don't want Natsu to ask you, then who _do _you want to go with?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted.

She didn't want to go alone, but there wasn't anyone in particular that she wanted to ask her. There just weren't that many guys who caught her eye at this school.

"What about you, Levy?" Lucy suddenly asked. "Have you asked Gajeel yet?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy turned bright red.

"You know you want to go with him – why not just ask?"

"I – I could never do that!" the bluenette cried.

"Well, you never know unless you try," Lucy sang as she walked away, Levy hurrying after her.

* * *

Levy wasn't the only one teasing Lucy more than usual, and Lucy found herself alone more often. This of course made more guys approach her.

She tried to be calm and patient, but some days she'd just had enough. She was pretty sure there were plenty of guys now petrified of her.

It was the night before the dance, and Lucy was studying alone in the library again. It was late and she was just packing up when someone approached her.

She looked up to see a guy with dark hair and glasses. She recognised him from Writer's Club. He was always there taking notes, but he never really spoke much. He seemed like a nice guy.

"H-hey Lucy," he waved nervously.

"Hi," Lucy smiled. "What's up?"

"U-um, I – I was just w-wondering," he stammered. "W-would you l-like to go to the d-dance with m-me?" his voice squeaked on 'me'.

Lucy sighed. "I'm flattered that you asked me, but I don't think so," she replied as kindly as she could.

"O-oh," he looked down. "I understand. I'll see you around," he turned and walked away.

Lucy sighed, feeling bad. He really was a good guy, but she just didn't know him that well.

_I think you're just waiting for Natsu to ask you._ Lucy suddenly heard Levy's voice in her head, and it made her angry. Just because she turned down a bunch of guys didn't mean she wanted to go with _him_.

_Maybe if you had a date, they would finally back off,_ a voice in her head told her. Yeah. That's what she would do. She would go to the dance with this guy and then the girls would _have_ to believe her!

"Wait!" she called out, rushing over to the dejected guy. "Pick me up at seven," she winked before walking back to her dorm.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going with Loke," Lucy said to Cana as they got ready for the dance.

"What? He's a good dancer," Cana shrugged.

Lucy sweat dropped. At least Cana knew how to handle the flirt.

"_I_ can't believe you're going with someone who isn't Natsu," the brunette said. "Who even is this guy?"

"He's in Writer's Club and he's very sweet," Lucy told her primly, turning back to the mirror.

When the girls were ready, they headed down to the dorm lobby to meet their dates.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Loke asked Lucy immediately. "And Cana, you are radiant as always," he added, handing her a rose.

"This is my date!" Lucy told him angrily. "Don't be so rude,"

"I thought Natsu was your date?"

"Of course not!" Lucy retorted. "I told you, we're just friends. Now let's go!" she said, grabbing the scared writer's arm and heading off to the gym.

Loke and Cana exchanged knowing looks before linking arms and following the angry blonde.

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu called, running to the blonde when they entered. He stopped in his tracks. "Who are you?"

"This is my _date_," Lucy explained. "Don't point, Natsu; it's rude,"

"Oh," Natsu said, lowering his finger. "I didn't know you had a date,"

"Well he only asked me last night," Lucy said turning to the dark haired boy who looked _very_ uncomfortable. "Do you wanna go get a drink?" she asked him.

He nodded and the two left, Lucy waving goodbye to a stunned Natsu.

Once they'd gotten a drink, the two sat down at one of the tables. Some of Lucy's friends came over – shocked – and tried to talk to the guy, but he was very shy, and mostly wrote things down.

"Do you want to dance?" Lucy asked him eventually. She was getting bored.

"No thanks," he replied, not looking up from his notebook. "I don't dance,"

_Then why did you ask me to the dance?_ She thought irritably.

"Well, do you wanna talk then?" she asked.

"About what?"

"I don't know – anything!"

"You talk, I'll listen," he told her. He was still writing notes.

"Why did you ask me to this dance?" Lucy suddenly burst.

"Because, I think you're very pretty," he said slowly, finally looking up. "And you like reading and writing as much as I do. That's very rare to find,"

"But do you even want to be here?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, this is the first dance I've been to," he shrugged. "I usually avoid them. And so far, I'm glad I do,"

"That's because you're not participating," she sighed. "You're not going to have a good time if you just sit there writing," she told him.

"But I like writing,"

"So do I, but I also like dancing," she told him.

He didn't respond.

"Maybe this was a mistake," she sighed. "If you want to leave, you can. I'm going to go dance with my friends," she told him as she got up and walked away.

When she looked back, he was already gone.

* * *

"Well that was a total bust," she said, approaching Levy.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan," her friend replied. Lucy noticed she looked flushed and excited, but nervous at the same time.

"Levy-chan, who did you come with?" she asked suddenly, because she was obviously here with _someone_. Just then, Gajeel walked over.

"Hey, shrimp," he said. "Bunny girl," he nodded to Lucy.

Lucy's jaw dropped. _No way!_

"What's with the nickname?" she suddenly asked.

Gajeel shrugged and led Levy away to the dance floor. Lucy watched them, ecstatic for Levy and wondering how that happened.

Lucy then noticed Natsu sitting across the room by himself, looking grumpy and shovelling food into his mouth. She walked over to him.

"Hey," she smiled, standing next to him.

"Hey," he replied, mouth full. "Where's what's-his-name?"

"Ugh, he's gone," Lucy said, flopping into the chair. "He was so boring, just sitting there writing,"

"I could've told you he was boring," Natsu mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked him. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Everyone else is dancing," he told her. "Like, together," he pointed.

Lucy looked out and saw that all their friends were dancing with a partner.

"Well those girls over there are staring at you," Lucy said pointing to a couple of freshmen. "Why don't you ask one of them?"

"Don't wanna,"

Lucy sighed. "Come on, then," she stood up, holding out her hand.

He looked at her as if she had just told him they were going to rob the president.

"Come dance with me then," she said impatiently. "I've been dying to get out there all night,"

Natsu reluctantly held her hand and let her drag him onto the dance floor.

"Luce, I don't know how to dance," he told her worriedly.

"It's easy, I'll show you," she told him, grabbing his hands.

Lucy took the lead as she danced around the room, Natsu following clumsily. He eventually got the hang of it, and was actually pretty good.

"See?" Lucy said after the third song. "You're a natural,"

Just then a slow song came on, and all the couples around them stepped closer. Lucy and Natsu stood there awkwardly. Just as Lucy was about to suggest they sit down, Mirajane 'accidentally' bumped into the blonde, pushing her into Natsu, who caught her.

She looked up at him apologetically. He grinned at her, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist. Her arms went around his neck in response.

"You're a really good dancer, Luce," Natsu said awkwardly. "And an even better teacher,"

"Thanks," she smiled, hoping it was dark enough that no one would see her blush. "It helps when I have a good student,"

Natsu grinned his signature grin that she couldn't refuse. They didn't speak for the rest of the song.

* * *

"So, is it official yet?" Levy teased the following Monday. Natsu and Lucy had been in town the day before with Wendy, so she'd avoided the teasing.

"Is what official?" Lucy asked, playing dumb.

"Don't lie, Lucy," Mirajane said. "We all saw you dancing and getting cosy with Natsu,"

"And who knows what happened yesterday," Levy added.

"I wanted to dance, my date was a bust and he didn't have a partner either," Lucy said calmly. "It was the logical course of action. It didn't _mean_ anything,"

Lucy knew that wasn't quite true, though. Something had changed between them. She wasn't quite sure when, or what it was, but she realised that maybe she cared for him, more than just a friend. And that scared her. There was no way she would tell the girls, though.

"Sure, sure," Cana called.

"You know, Alzack and I were like that before we got together," Bisca told her.

"Like what?"

"In denial," she smirked. "We were both too shy to admit we liked each other for a whole year. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"She's right," Erza said. "If you wait that long, you'll both be in college and could be in different countries,"

Lucy banged her head on her desk.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked. She poked her friend lightly. Lucy could hear the smile in her voice.

"I think we broke her," Erza said.

"Maybe she's just finally realised that we're right, and is too stubborn to admit it," Cana smirked.

"That's it!" Lucy cried, lifting her head. She'd had enough of her friends teasing. "I will prove to you once and for all that Natsu has no feelings for me!"

She stormed over to the group of guys talking.

"Natsu," she tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned, she leaned in and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. She turned back to the girls, ignoring the tingling sensation she felt.

"See?"

"Lucy," she felt Natsu grabbing her wrist. She turned around sheepishly to explain. He had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, so she couldn't see his expression.

She opened her mouth to apologise. She couldn't get a single word out, however, because suddenly Natsu's mouth was on hers again.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she found herself sinking into him, kissing him back.

Her arms went around his neck as she grabbed his hair, whilst he had one arm tightly around her waist, and the other hand holding her neck.

Mirajane fainted. The other girls squealed. They guys stared open-mouthed in shock. Loke had sunk to his knees in despair.

The two eventually broke apart for air. Natsu rested his forehead on hers, grinning. She smiled back, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Luce–" Natsu started, but he was cut off.

"Now that's being a man!" Elfman roared.

Natsu and Lucy suddenly remembered that they were surrounded by their friends and jumped apart, blushing furiously.

"I–I," Lucy stammered.

Natsu reached out and held her hand in his. She looked down at their entwined fingers, then up at his grinning face. She smiled back, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back.

"I guess I was wrong," she stated.

* * *

**A/N:** dksjfhsdfk I told you it was worth the wait! ;)

I wrote that last bit a while back, and I've been _dying_ to use it haha

sooo did you like it? ;) let me know what you think! It's okay if you hated me for a little bit there when Lucy went to the dance with the other guy - I understand haha but it had to happen ;)

Much love x


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter! :D

Thank you for the reviews! And I apologise to **Dark-Angel1997** for taking away your sleep - I know _exactly_ how that feels! hahah x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 21**_

It had been a week since Natsu and Lucy finally got together, and Lucy was still getting used to the idea. They were a fairly affectionate couple, but they were still the best friends that argued a lot like before. Really the only thing that they did differently was hold hands and the occasional kiss.

"How long?" Lucy suddenly asked. They were in the library studying.

"What?" Natsu asked, looking at his girlfriend, confused.

"How long have you, uh, liked me?" she asked quietly. She wanted to know how much of what the girls had said was true.

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I think I liked you pretty much as soon as I met you, but I didn't realise it until you kissed me," he told her. "When I told you about my past, I started to think about it, wonder what I really felt towards you. Then at the dance I started to think that I liked you, but I still wasn't sure – it's all so new to me. What about you?"

"Same," she smiled. "I think I was just being stubborn, trying to prove the girls wrong that I didn't let myself accept my feelings. After the dance I started to wonder, but it was the kiss that really did it," she giggled, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Levy cried, walking in on them.

"Levy-chan!"

"I'll go if you guys want some time alone," she said, winking.

"It's okay," Lucy smiled. "We should be studying anyway," she added, poking Natsu, who scowled at his book.

The three of them sat there in silence for a while before Natsu's head dropped to the table.

He was soon snoring over his book. Lucy giggled.

"So how are things with Gajeel?" she turned to Levy, who turned red.

"I – I haven't really spoken to him since the dance," she admitted.

"Levy-chan! I'm sorry," Lucy said. "You never did tell me how you ended up going together, did he ask you?"

"Well…" Levy sighed. "Sort of,"

_Levy was walking back to her dorm from the library, when Jet and Droy appeared in front of her._

"_Levy!" they both cried, pushing the other. "Go to the dance with me!"_

"_Uhh…" Levy replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she replied._

"_Why not?" Jet asked. _

_Levy struggled to come up with an excuse. The truth was, she didn't want to go with either of them, because she wasn't interested in them that way. They were always fighting for her attention, but she only saw them as good friends. But she didn't know how to tell them that – she wasn't used to rejecting guys!_

"_Because she's going with me," a gruff voice said from behind her. She turned and her eyes widened._

"_Gajeel?"_

"_So you two better scram," he continued, and Jet and Droy left instantly. _

"_Thank you," Levy said, turning to him. "You didn't have to do that,"_

"_It was obvious you didn't want to go with them," he said. "You're too nice,"_

_Levy didn't say anything. _

"_I'll pick you up at seven, then," he said gruffly before he turned and walked away._

_Levy's eyes widened. "You don't have to!" she called out. He didn't say anything, but she knew he heard her. _

_He still showed up at exactly seven to pick her up._

"Levy-chan! He liiikes you!" Lucy squealed.

"I don't know," Levy said. "He hasn't said anything since he dropped me off after the dance,"

"He would not do that for just any girl," Lucy told her. "He's just too shy and proud to let you know,"

"I don't know, Lu-chan," she said nervously.

"I think that you should try talking to him," Lucy said. "Just go up to him, say thank you for a great time, and then you should be able to start a conversation easily,"

"It's not that easy!" Levy cried.

"What's not that easy?" Natsu mumbled, woken by the girls' screams.

"Nothing!" Levy cried, turning back to her book while Lucy chuckled.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the bleachers with the other girlfriends after cheerleading practice.

"So you're finally joining us for real," Bisca winked.

Lucy blushed and looked to the field.

"You would have been here sooner if you'd just listened to us," Mira said.

"Not necessarily," Lucy shook her head slowly. "If I had listened to you and realised my feelings sooner, then I would have just been sitting here heartbroken, waiting for him. I think it worked out well this way," she smiled. "It doesn't really matter how long it's been – we're together now and that's what counts,"

"That's true," Juvia smiled.

Lucy looked back to the field to see her boyfriend waving like mad. She could see his grin from there. She laughed and waved back before pointing to the rest of the guys, who were in a huddle. He looked and quickly ran over to them.

"He really is an idiot sometimes," Lucy sighed. _But he's _my _idiot_.

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu called, running up to her after he finished training. He hugged her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her round while she squealed.

"Natsu! You're all sweaty!" she complained, but didn't let go.

"So are you,"

"Not as much as you," she scowled.

He let her go, only holding on to her hand as they walked away from the pitch.

"You know, you should really pay more attention in training," Lucy told him.

"Well, it's hard to look at _them_ when I could be looking at you," he retorted. Lucy tried not to smile.

"Well, then I won't stay anymore," she told him.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried. "I promise I'll pay attention next week!" he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay," she laughed. "Now go have a shower and I'll meet you in the common room," she leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss before pushing him towards his dorm.

Half an hour later, once she was showered and wearing clean clothes, Lucy headed over to the common room to meet her friends. They had organised a light study session – meaning the girls would study, and the guys would give up after five minutes and play games. Lucy had finished most of her assignments, so she wasn't too worried about it.

When she got there, the only one missing was Levy. She sat down next to her grinning boyfriend and got out her Chemistry book.

"You took your time," Natsu teased her.

"It wasn't that long!" she argued. "You know I've taken longer before,"

"That's true," he nodded.

Suddenly, Gajeel burst into the room and headed straight for Lucy. He pulled her out of her seat.

"You need to come with me," he said gruffly.

"Hey!" Natsu growled. "Don't just grab her like that!"

"Trust me, she'll want to come,"

"Like hell she will,"

"Wait," Lucy said, stopping them both. "Where exactly will I want to come?"

"Nurse," Gajeel grunted. "It's the shrimp,"

That's all Lucy needed to hear. She ran out of the common room, hardly aware that Natsu and the rest were following her.

"Levy-chan!" she burst into the room. "Where is she?" she demanded. Natsu and Gajeel were right behind her.

"Through here," he led the way to a bed at the back of the room, drawing back the curtain.

Levy was lying there, unconscious and a mess. She had a bruise on her cheek, her lip was bleeding, as well as a cut on her forehead and her shirt was ripped.

"She's just sleeping," Gajeel told the blonde as she rushed to the girl's side, grabbing her hand.

"What happened?" she asked, tears forming. She vaguely noticed that the rest of their group had arrived.

"I don't know," Gajeel admitted gruffly. "I found her like this behind the bleachers. No one else was around, so I carried her here and found you,"

Lucy nodded. "Thank you," she turned back to her friend. "Oh, Levy-chan, who would do this?" she whispered.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder, and she put her free hand over it.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel stayed there all night, skipping dinner. Lucy tried to tell Natsu that he could go, and she would be fine, but he wanted to stay with her. She knew it meant a lot for him to skip a meal.

"Here you go," Mirajane called, appearing in the room, arms full of microwave dinners. She handed one to Lucy and then five each to the boys.

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy smiled.

"No problem," she replied. "Any changes?"

Lucy shook her head sadly. "She still hasn't woken up, and nobody's found out who did it,"

They were all silent for a moment.

"Not even Laxus and Sting could be this cruel," Lucy finally whispered, voicing what everyone was thinking. "Could they?"

"Well if it was anyone in this school, it would be them," Natsu said grimly.

"I just don't understand!" she cried. "Why Levy-chan? What did she ever do to anyone?"

The only answer she got was Natsu walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't worry," he told her. "We'll find who did this and make them pay,"

Lucy just nodded into his chest.

"You should eat, Luce," he told her, handing her the dinner Mirajane had brought. He'd already finished all his.

"O-okay," she said, wiping her eyes, and taking the food. "Thank you,"

Just then, Virgo came in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," she told them. "It's almost curfew,"

Lucy nodded, standing up. She gave Levy's hand another squeeze before walking over to Virgo.

"Do you think you could let Gajeel stay here tonight?" she whispered. "I think she would be safer with someone here, and then if she wakes up during the night she has a familiar face with her,"

Virgo deliberated before finally nodding. "I guess I can allow it this once," she agreed.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled. She turned to Gajeel. "You take good care of her,"

He nodded mutely, looking shocked.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave her with him?" Natsu asked when they were outside with Mirajane.

"Yes," Lucy told him firmly. "Just trust me on this,"

Natsu searched her face for something and then nodded. "I trust you,"

He took her hand in his and the three of them walked away, each immersed in their own thoughts.

When they reached the dorm, Mirajane went upstairs quickly, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Natsu asked her worriedly.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "I'll be fine,"

"Here," he told her, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy was shocked. She knew how precious this scarf was to him – he never took it off.

"Take this," he told her. "It'll be like I'm there with you," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled, holding the scarf.

She hugged him tightly before saying goodnight and heading up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Levy-chan! I got really writing this :'(

Let me know what you guys think!

I think I'm going to be finishing this fairly soon - I still have quite a bit to write, don't worry, but I don't think it'll be more than 25-30 chapters - im starting to get writers block :/ haha


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I was having major writers block :(

**thegreaterza** thank you so much! I'm planning on writing a sort of sequel to this haha it's hard to explain, but its like a continuation of this, but you don't necessarily need to read this first haha but I'll let you know more about that later ;)

**Nalu4Ever** you will find out this chapter ;)

**Flaminmokingjay** oh wow! Thank you, that made me smile :) how cool would that be though?! :D

**GoldneRoseTanya** I know exactly how you feel!

**XxSnowDragonXx** thank you! :D I was actually really happy with that scene, and I'm glad to hear you like it :D

**skribble-scrabble** wow. I never thought that my story would be one where you read until the early hours of the morning! haha thank you so much! :) and don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings ;)

and finally, **ShadowMaster2013** - you are incredible! Thank you for all those reviews! There's so many! haha I really appreciate that you took so much of your time to not only read, but review every chapter :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 22**_

Lucy woke up early the next morning, planning to skip breakfast and see Levy. She had slept better than she thought, and she knew that was because of Natsu's scarf.

Once she was dressed – still wearing the scarf – she headed downstairs and was surprised to see Natsu waiting there, three hash browns in his hand.

"Here," he said, handing her the hash browns. "Eat these,"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know you, Luce," he rolled his eyes. "You think I wouldn't know that you wanted to skip breakfast – which isn't good by the way – to see Levy?"

"You skip breakfast all the time," she reminded him. "And how did you get up so early?"

"I set a _lot_ of alarms," he told her. "They woke Gray up and he poured water on my head," he added, and Lucy chuckled.

"Oh, here," she said taking off his scarf. He put his hand on hers, stopping her.

"You keep for a while," he told her. "At least until Levy's better,"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the nurse's office.

When they got there, not much had changed; Levy was still asleep and Gajeel was still sitting near the window, watching her.

"She woke up at four," he told Lucy. "Only stayed awake long enough to take painkillers though,"

"Thank you," Lucy smiled. "For staying with her,"

"Whatever," he grunted. "If you're here, I'm gonna go get some breakfast," he announced, standing up.

He looked over at the sleeping girl for a moment before walking out.

"So, _why_ did you want him to stay?" Natsu asked. "I didn't think they were friends,"

"Didn't you see them at the dance together?" Lucy asked.

"_Levy_ and _Gajeel_ went together?!"

"Yes," Lucy chuckled. "He's just too stubborn to admit that he likes her. I was doing them both a favour,"

"Wow," Natsu said, trying to comprehend it. "I didn't know my cousin was into bookworms," he said, more to himself.

"He's your _cousin_?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "Did I not tell you that?"

"No,"

"Oh," he replied. "My bad," he grinned.

Lucy sighed before punching him lightly in the arm. "Idiot,"

"_Your_ idiot," he corrected, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap.

Lucy sighed, imagining what Levy would say if she woke up to see them like that.

"That scarf looks good on you, Luce," Natsu commented, nuzzling into her neck.

"It looks better on you," she told him.

"I'm not sure about that," he argued.

Just then, Gajeel came back. When he saw the couple he scoffed before sitting back in his seat.

"That was quick," Lucy commented slyly. Gajeel didn't respond.

Natsu looked at his watch. "We should probably go, Luce," he said. "You don't wanna be late,"

Lucy turned to stare at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my Natsu?" she demanded.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "_I_ don't care about being late, but I know _you_ do," he said. "Wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect streak,"

Lucy whacked his arm lightly before getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Are you coming?" she asked Gajeel.

"In a minute," he said. "I don't wanna walk with you lovebirds,"

"Okay," Lucy chuckled as Natsu walked her out.

* * *

Lucy went to see Levy again at lunch – Natsu went to get them both some food and was meeting her there.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as the blonde walked in.

"Levy-chan! I was so worried!" she cried, running to the girl and hugging her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sore," she admitted. "But I'm okay,"

"What happened?" Lucy asked desperately. She needed to know who was responsible.

"Sting and Laxus," Levy said, confirming Lucy's suspicions. "They got me alone after practice, tried the usual pick-up lines – nothing I couldn't handle. Then they started to get into my head, saying how I didn't know my friends as well as I thought, stuff like that,"

Lucy immediately thought of Natsu, and what they heard learned about him. She growled under breath.

"So, I started arguing back, telling them I didn't believe them," she continued. "They wouldn't let me past, so I tried to f-fight them,"

"Oh, Levy-chan,"

"They don't like it when you fight back," she said simply. She was silent for a moment. "I woke up last night, and at first I was scared, but then Gajeel was there. He gave me painkillers and told me to sleep,"

"You know he's hardly left your side," Lucy told her, watching the bookworms eyes widened. "He's the one who found you and carried you here. He was so worried, he almost got into a fight with Natsu for practically dragging me here,"

"Really?" Levy asked, cheeks turning pink.

"Yep," Lucy grinned. "I'm surprised he's not here now," she added.

Just then, Natsu walked in.

"Levy! You're awake!" he called, grinning.

"Hey, Natsu!" she smiled at him.

"So?" he asked, handing Lucy a sandwich.

"Sting and Laxus, like we thought," Lucy said darkly. "Just you wait until I see those guys," she growled.

"Lucy, don't do something stupid like fight them," Natsu said. "We don't want you in here too,"

"Well that's what you're gonna do," she huffed.

"I probably won't alone – I'm sure Gajeel will join in," he said, not noticing Levy's blush.

"Speak of the devil," Lucy called, seeing the studded teen walk in.

"You're awake, shrimp," he said, nodding to Levy.

"Y-yeah," she stammered.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "Natsu and I have a test next period that we _really_ need to cram for. You guys will be alright, right? Great. I'll see you later then, Levy-chan! Get well soon!"

The blonde spoke quickly as she pushed her confused boyfriend out the door.

Levy sweat dropped, watching her blonde best friend. She knew they both had a free period next.

* * *

"So, think we can take a break from studying Friday night?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy walked across campus, hand-in-hand. "We can do dinner and a movie in town?"

"That sounds good," Lucy smiled. "But we have to study extra hard on Saturday," she added, winking.

"Why do we have to study so much?" Natsu mumbled, half to himself.

Lucy just laughed. She'd answered that question many times before.

There was a rustling noise coming from the bush next to Lucy, and she turned to it curiously. She stopped, leaning in to get a better look.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, looking at her weirdly.

"I thought I – ahh!" Lucy screamed and jumped back into Natsu as something shot out of the bush.

Sitting in front of the couple, looking up at them curiously was a blue cat.

"It's so cute!" Lucy squealed, carefully picking it up.

"I've never seen a _blue _cat before," Natsu said, scratching it behind the ear.

"Do you think he belongs to anyone?" Lucy asked. "He doesn't have a collar,"

"I think we would have heard about it if someone owned a blue cat,"

"That's true," Lucy nodded, smiling at the cat. "What should we do with him?"

"Let's keep him!" Natsu cried, grinning.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Lucy sighed.

"I'll keep him in my room," Natsu said. "No one will know but Gray, and he won't go blabbing if _you_ ask him,"

"Won't Scorpio notice?" Lucy asked. "Doesn't he do weekly rounds like Aries?"

"Nah, he's hardly ever around," Natsu told her. "He doesn't care what we do, so long as he doesn't have to hear about it,"

"Well, how about this," Lucy said. "You keep him there – _for now_ – and we'll call Grandine, see if she can come down one day to pick him up and look after him during the term. There's no way he could survive long in _your_ room,"

Natsu frowned. "I guess so," he mumbled. "But I'm telling Mum to take her time!"

"Okay," Lucy smiled. "Now what are we gonna name him?"

"I know!" Natsu cried. "Happy!"

"Why 'Happy'?"

"Dunno, he looks happy," he shrugged.

"He kinda does, doesn't he?" Lucy smiled. "Alright. Happy," she grinned.

The two turned and headed for Natsu's dorm, Happy still in Lucy's arms.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu spent the next few hours in his dorm with Happy. They had been on their way to the library to study, so Lucy made sure they did _some_ while still playing with the cat.

Happy had just fallen asleep on Lucy's lap when Gray walked in.

Gray sighed when he saw Lucy. "Just stay away from my side," he told them.

"We're just studying!" Lucy cried, turning red.

"What is that?" Gray demanded, finally seeing Happy.

"Promise you won't tell!" Lucy cried. "This is Happy, and he needs to stay here for a while, until Grandine can come get him," she explained, patting his back softly.

"What's in it for me?" Gray demanded. "I don't want to share a dorm with a cat, I'm already sharing with _that_ animal!" he pointed to Natsu, who protested loudly.

"Please, Gray?" Lucy's eyes went round. "We'll do anything – what do you want?"

Gray paused, thinking hard. He had to use this to his advantage. "I'll get back to you," he eventually replied.

He grabbed his books from his desk and left the room without another word.

"I'm gonna go see Levy," Lucy announced after a while.

"I'll come too," Natsu said, throwing his books to the side.

"Was that necessary?" Lucy sighed, making him pick the books up again.

She put the sleeping cat on the makeshift bed they had made him, and they both left the room quietly.

As expected, Gajeel was there with Levy. It looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Lu-chan!" she cried, looking up. "You guys are just in time – five more minutes and I would have been gone," she smiled.

"Sorry we couldn't come sooner," the blonde apologised. "But I figured you had company. How are you feeling?" she asked, ignoring the two blushing teens.

"I-I'm fine," Levy replied, not looking anywhere near Gajeel, who was also looking away. "I feel much better,"

"That's good," Lucy smiled.

"Ooh, Natsu-kun!"

They all froze. Nurse Bob had just appeared.

"Have you hurt yourself again?" he asked, grabbing Natsu's arm. "Here, let me look at you,"

"Get off me!" Natsu cried, pulling his arm away and running behind Lucy. "Save me, Luce!" he whimpered.

"Natsu isn't hurt, Nurse Bob – we're just here to see Levy," Lucy explained. "So there's no need to touch my boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?" Bob asked incredulously. "Oh," he suddenly looked depressed as he walked away.

"Thank you!" Natsu sang, hugging Lucy's waist from behind and kissing her on the cheek. Lucy giggled.

"Levy, do you need a hand with anything?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I might need help with my books," she said. "I don't have a bag,"

Everyone looked to the large stack of books beside the bed. Levy had asked Lucy to bring homework for her, and everyone who had visited brought her reading material. She'd finished the homework and the ten novels already.

Gajeel grunted and lifted all the books. "Got 'em,"

"T-thank you," Levy said, smiling.

The four of them walked out and headed for the girls dormitory.

"You really are a kind person, Gajeel," Lucy told him as they walked.

"No I'm not," he mumbled, turning away.

"Yeah, Luce, he's really not," Natsu said.

"Natsu, be quiet," Lucy whispered to him.

"Yes, you are," Levy suddenly said, quietly.

Three pairs of eyes turned to her incredulously.

"You _are_ a kind person, Gajeel," she said, not looking up. "You've been nothing but kind to me, and you barely know me, so don't put yourself down like that," she finally looked up.

"O-okay," he eventually replied, shocked.

Lucy was smiling knowingly behind them, hand over Natsu's mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I think it's time for Sting and Laxus to get beaten to a pulp!

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really means a lot to me :)

And thank you for taking the time to read my work! I've always been like Lucy, never showing anyone my stories, so it's good to know that people actually like to read what I write :)

Much love xx


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Okay it is currently 2:30am and I am about to fall asleep on my laptop, but I needed to get this up! I'm having a lot of writers block, so thats why I'm not updating as quick as I would like, but I am trying my best!  
(Oh, and guess what! My team won our first netball final tonight, so we're straight through to the grand final in two weeks! I'm so excited! :D)

**ZeldaWithAShotgun** I actually laughed out loud when I read your last comment haha (I may have had a few drinks as well :/) haha and don't worry about forgetting - I've done that before! And I'm just grateful that you have reviewed :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 23**_

After the accident, Gajeel seemed to constantly watch over Levy. Sting, Laxus and their buddies avoided Levy and her friends successfully for the rest of the week. They skipped class, and nobody had seen them around the dorm.

Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy were all waiting for their revenge. So was everyone else, but none more than those three.

Lucy was more than ready for her date with Natsu that Friday. She needed a few hours away.

"You look hot," Cana commented as Lucy grabbed her bag. She was wearing a short dress with black boots – and Natsu's scarf. "Just let me know if you want me out of the room," she winked.

"Uh, thanks Cana," replied. "But I don't think that'll be a problem,"

"Okay, well have fun!" the brunette called. Lucy smiled and walked out.

"You look beautiful," Natsu told her, eyes widening as she walked into the lobby.

"Thank you," she smiled, blushing a little as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Shall we go?" he asked, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

* * *

"Thank you for this," Lucy said when they had both finished eating. "I really needed a night away,"

"I know," Natsu said.

"We should have brought Happy though," she said. "I'm sure he'd love to bet out of that room for a few hours,"

"Why don't we bring him with us on Sunday?" Natsu asked. "Wendy would love him, too,"

"That's a great idea," Lucy smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You're hilarious," he scowled. "Do you want dessert?"

"Yes!"

After they had finished eating, they went for a walk along the river, since it wasn't too cold out, and Natsu was unnaturally warm. Lucy had no problem snuggling up to him.

Lucy sighed contentedly as she looked up at the stars; there were a few clouds, but she could still see most of them. Natsu smiled down at her affectionately.

"I feel so guilty," she suddenly said.

"Why?" Natsu asked, shocked.

"Because I'm just so _happy_," she explained. "And I shouldn't be, not with those jerks still getting away with what they did to Levy-chan,"

Natsu chuckled. "That doesn't mean you can't be happy – we'll get them eventually," he told her. "Besides, I'm happy too,"

Lucy smiled up at him. "Why are we both so dense? We could have done this sooner," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

He chuckled when they broke apart. "And you all thought _I_ was the only dense one," he said, before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

The next day, everyone waited anxiously; they were sure that Laxus would never miss the game.

He was still gone during the day, along with Sting, Rogue, Freed and Bickslow, but that only made Lucy worry that the entire football team will break out into a fight that night, rather than play the game.

"Here, take this," Lucy said, handing Natsu his scarf.

"No it's okay, you can keep it a bit longer," he told her.

"No, you need it," she replied, wrapping it around his neck. "You have been way too tense all day,"

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled, holding the scarf. It _did_ help to calm him down. But so did Lucy's arms around his neck.

They were sitting in the common room after lunch, trying to relax – Lucy had already given up on studying – but it wasn't working very well.

"Just try and focus on the game tonight, no matter what happens," Lucy said, standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"I'll try," he promised. "That feels good, Luce," he added.

Lucy just smiled. "Don't get used to it," she told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled. "I guess I'll return the favour one day,"

"Of course you will," Lucy leaned down to peck him on the cheek.

"Will you keep it down? We're trying to watch a movie," Gray called irritably. He was sitting with Juvia snuggled against his side.

"Sorry," Lucy apologised.

She took her hands off Natsu and walked around to sit next to him. She curled into him, figuring she may as well watch with them. Natsu's arms tightened around her as he kissed her forehead.

She could feel they were all still tense.

* * *

Lucy and the girls were just as tense as they waited on the pitch for the team to show. Nobody knew if Laxus had shown up for the game or not.

They did their pre-game routine. To anyone who didn't know them, it would have looked flawless. The girls knew it wasn't their best.

They all held their breaths when the boys ran out. Lucy held Levy's hand tightly.

Natsu was at the front of the pack. Brown orbs met onyx and he shook his head slightly. She sighed in relief.

Lucy was talking to a relieved Levy while the boys did their warm-ups. They were both a lot calmer, but part of Lucy realised that he could still show.

Lucy felt strong arms circle her waist. "Hey," Natsu breathed into her ear.

She turned in his arms, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Hey yourself," she smiled. "Shouldn't you be out there?" she nodded to the field.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said, taking his arms form her waist. She hadn't noticed before that he was holding his treasured scarf. He wrapped it carefully around her neck.

"Coach won't let me wear it on the field," he said. "And I like seeing it on you. It might help me – not that I need it," he winked, wrapping his arms around her again.

"You are so modest," Lucy told him sarcastically. "But thank you. I might have to take it off for the routine though,"

"Could you tie it around your waist or something?" he asked.

"I probably could, actually," she smiled. "I must be rubbing off on you – you're full of good ideas lately,"

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," he told her.

"Dragneel! Put her down and get your ass out here!"

The teens turned to see the coach screaming his head off.

"Woops, gotta go!" Natsu said, kissing his girlfriend quickly on the forehead.

"Don't mess up!" Lucy called.

"I won't if you keep that scarf on!" he called back grinning.

Lucy sighed, watching her boyfriend run to the field. She caught herself staring too long, and could almost hear the other girls' chuckles.

* * *

It was half time; the boys were winning and playing great, and Laxus still hadn't showed.

Lucy was wearing Natsu's scarf around her waist for the routine. She noticed Natsu standing at the edge of the change rooms; he'd come out to see her. She smiled at him, and blew him a kiss when she was on top of the pyramid. She saw him chuckle as he caught it.

Then the coach appeared and dragged him back inside. Lucy giggled to herself.

The second half had just started when he appeared.

Nobody noticed at first, because they were all concentrating on the game. It was only when the coach started yelling at him that Levy turned. Her small squeak caught Lucy's attention. Lucy's growl made the rest of the girls look.

The boys still hadn't noticed, and Lucy hoped that the coach would send Laxus away before they did.

Well, _that_ didn't happen.

Natsu looked up to Lucy, somehow sensing her anger. He followed her gaze to _him_. He was so angry that he lost focus, and the other team scored.

"Oi Flame Brain! Get your head in the game!" Gray called to him.

When Natsu didn't answer, he turned to see what the problem was. Soon, all the guys in the field were glaring at Laxus, who smirked arrogantly.

Jellal took control, and got the boys' attention back to the game. They were all still tense, though, and the other team started catching up.

At three quarter time, Fairy Academy was still ahead, but only by one point. The boys all stormed to the sideline together, wearing identical scowls. Jellal seemed to be holding Gajeel back.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucy could hear Gajeel's outraged growl from where she was standing.

She couldn't hear the coach's response, but he looked angry as well. They all argued for a few minutes, before Principal Makarov appeared.

The principal hardly ever left his office, and he never came to the games, unless he was sitting up in the commentator's box. This was serious.

Everyone watched as he walked up to the boys, said something and then walked away.

Lucy could tell it wasn't good, based on the outraged faces of the boys, Laxus' smirk and the coach's annoyed look.

Sure enough, when the whistle blew for the final quarter, Laxus took the field.

"What is going on?" Lucy hissed under her breath.

"Principal Makarov knows what happened," Erza said irritably. "I don't know how, but Laxus has somehow convinced him to give him one last chance. Don't worry, he'll still be punished after the game for what he did to you Levy," she turned and put a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

Everyone watched anxiously as the game started again. Lucy could tell the boys were trying to play like they were before, but it was hard with Laxus right there.

Natsu looked up and caught Lucy's eye.

"Focus," she mouthed to him. He nodded once and turned back to the game.

Laxus appeared to be playing by the rules, not provoking anyone, not deliberately losing the game. However, he wasn't playing his best. There were a few cases where he let guys get past. Once, one of those guys took out Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Lisanna held her arm as they watched, waiting for him to get up. He did after a minute, with Natsu's help, but he couldn't play. With his arms around Natsu and Alzack, he hobbled to the bench, where Juvia ran to him.

Laxus started playing normally for a few minutes before he let another guy past. This one headed for Jellal. Erza looked ready to run out there herself.

Luckily, Natsu had caught onto him as well, so he tore down the field after the guy, tackling him just in time. Lucy sighed in relief, but Mirajane was still holding Erza.

They ended up losing their first game of the season, but nobody else got hurt.

It seemed like every Fairy Academy student was glaring at Laxus as he walked off the field. Everyone was shocked when he started heading towards the girls. Lucy stood in front of Levy protectively. She was soon joined by Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Bisca.

Gajeel had been watching and ran after Laxus, standing in front of him before he reached the girls.

"Stay away from her," he said dangerously.

"Or what?" Laxus replied. "I'm just going to apologise,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Well you should," he said. "I'm never going to be able to play again if I don't,"

"Of course," Natsu scoffed, appearing next to Gajeel. "Why don't you apologise when you actually _mean_ it?"

"Why don't you get out of my way?"

"I think it would be best if you just left," Natsu told him. "She doesn't want to see you right now. _Nobody_ wants to see your ugly face right now, so scram,"

"You little punk," he spat, before punching Natsu in the face.

Lucy screamed. Gajeel immediately pounced on Laxus, pinning him to the ground.

That's when Sting, Rogue, Freed and Bickslow showed up.

Natsu tackled Freed before he could get to Gajeel, then quickly stood up to handle the rest of them. It wasn't long before the rest of the football team joined in the fight.

Lucy watched in horror, eye trained on Natsu. He and Gajeel were fighting Sting and Laxus. That seemed to be the main fight, in the middle of all the rest.

The other team didn't know what to do; they left pretty quickly.

It was chaos.

Lucy watched as Natsu faced Sting and Gajeel faced Laxus. Laxus swung, knocking Gajeel to the ground, turning to Natsu. Then he pulled out a pocket knife. Natsu was still facing away. Lucy's heart dropped.

"NATSU!" she screamed, louder than she ever had before.

Before anyone could stop her, she was running through the brawl, eyes trained on her boyfriend, willing him to turn around as she screamed his name. It was too loud.

She saw Laxus stalk Natsu. Sting smirked slightly. She had to do something. She pushed her legs harder, willing them to go faster. She didn't have much time.

She ran at Laxus' back and jumped on him, grabbing his wrist.

"What the fuck?" he growled as he struggled to throw her off. She had a good grip.

She didn't say anything as she tried to pry the knife from his hand.

Natsu turned, sensing her close. His eyes widened when he saw her and the knife.

"Lucy!" he cried. He quickly sent a kick to Sting's gut, sending him flying before running at Laxus. "Let her go!" he roared.

"Uh, she needs to let go of _me_," Laxus chocked out, still trying to throw her off.

"Natsu, the knife," she panted. "Help me!"

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled as he tried to grab the knife. Laxus started swinging at him, and Natsu dodged.

"Saving your sorry ass," she replied.

Lucy had shifted on Laxus' back, so that she was more on his side. He took the opportunity to elbow her in the gut. Her eyes widened as she gasped, loosening her grip. He shook and she fell to the floor in a heap, holding her stomach.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. He growled at Laxus. "You're going to regret that,"

Natsu ran at him, swinging his fist. Laxus expertly dodged and elbowed his chin. Natsu staggered back, and Laxus ran at him with the knife.

"No!" Lucy cried. She somehow managed to jump up and push his arm out of the way.

The knife scratched across Natsu's neck and he cried out in pain. Lucy ran to him, eyes widening when she saw the blood.

"Natsu!" she cried. "Just hold on!" she ripped the bottom of his shirt off and held it to his neck.

"I'm fine," he told her. "It's not too deep,"

"Natsu you are not fine," she growled.

That's when Laxus came back for more.

"Luce, look out!" he cried, grabbing her waist and turning so that he was shielding her, his back to Laxus.

The blow never came. Slowly, Natsu looked up and turned to see Gajeel standing over Laxus.

"_That's_ for Levy, you piece of shit," he growled.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I really made Laxus into a total jackass didn't I? haha I don't actually hate the real Laxus - he's not my favourite character, but I don't not like him - I'm neutral haha but I have been warming up to him slightly recently.

Anyways! **ShadowMaster2013** you called it -there was no way that fight was gonna be small! ;)

Please keep the reviews coming, and I'll try to get past my writer's block! I'll keep writing through it, but I'd rather write something decent :/

Much love! x


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Here we go! Finally got another chapter finished!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to hear that you're all liking my story! :D Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint - althoguh it's not my best (damn writers block!) BUT hopefully the next chapter will be better, because I know what I wanna do, so no writers block yay! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 24**_

Lucy was with Natsu in the nurse's office when Makarov came to question them. They each told their account of what happened, and he seemed to be satisfied with them, but Natsu still got a week of detention for fighting. Lucy was off the hook because she's a first time offender and model student. Plus, she wasn't really _fighting_ - she was trying to stop it.

"I hope you feel better soon," he told Natsu before walking out.

"Hey, at least I'll get a scar from this," Natsu grinned to Lucy when they were alone.

She didn't laugh.

"Luce, I'm _fine_," he told her gently, cupping her cheek. "Don't worry so much,"

"But you almost weren't," she whispered. "He nearly stabbed you – Natsu, he could've _killed_ you!" she burst, tears forming in her eyes.

"But he didn't," he told her gently, wiping the escaped tears. "Because of _you_."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly.

"_You_ stopped him," he continued. "Luce, you saved my life," he told her seriously.

She leant forward and hugged him tightly, the tears flowing freely now; he hugged back just as hard. After a moment, she loosened her grip, leaning back to look him right in the eye.

"I love you," she said softly. It was the first time either of them had said it.

"I love you too, Luce," he replied, smiling back at her.

Natsu moved over in the bed, making room so that Lucy could get on and snuggle up next to him. They lay there in comfortable silence – he was playing with her hair while she played with his fingers.

They both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up momentarily confused. She knew immediately that she was in Natsu's arms, but it took her a while before she remembered that they were still in the nurse's office.

Then she heard the giggling.

Groggily, she turned to see a familiar figure. "Levy-chan?" she slowly sat up, trying not to wake Natsu.

"Morning, Lu-chan!" she grinned.

"Morning," Lucy yawned. "What's up?"

"I just came to tell you guys what happened last night," she said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "He might wanna hear this," she added, nodding to Natsu.

Lucy turned and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Luce?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes. His arms reflexively snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Natsu, you need to wake up," she told him firmly. "Levy has news for us,"

"Huh? Oh, hi Levy," he said, finally opening his eyes. He sat up on the bed next to Lucy, who leaned back against him.

"Okay, so Laxus got expelled," Levy burst. "Sting, Rogue, Freed and Bickslow all got suspended: Sting for three weeks, and the others for one,"

"Serves them right!" Lucy cried.

"Gajeel got a week's detention," Levy added.

"Looks like you'll have a buddy," Lucy said, turning to her boyfriend.

He just scowled and turned away. "Great," he mumbled sarcastically.

"So, does that mean you've spoken to Gajeel?" Lucy asked the small girl.

Levy turned pink and nodded. "Yeah, he came to find me and tell me all this,"

"That's great, Levy-chan," Lucy smiled. "You know he was fighting for you, right?"

Levy just turned away, not answering. Lucy could see her lips twitching a little at the corners.

She was saved from answering when Wendy and Romeo burst into the room.

"Natsu-nii! Are you okay?" she cried, running to his side. Romeo stood behind her.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"Mira-san told me what happened," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the game last night! We had stacks of homework to do, so we figured it would be okay to miss _one_ game,"

"It's okay," Natsu told her, patting her head. "I'm glad you weren't there,"

She didn't answer, just stood there eyeing the bandage on her brother's neck.

"Lucy-nee, did you really save Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked, eyes on the blonde.

"She sure did!" Natsu grinned before Lucy could answer.

"Wow," Wendy replied, eyes wide. She ran around to Lucy's side of the bed and flung herself at her. "Thank you so much!"

"You don't need to thank me," Lucy told her. "I just did what I had to," she smiled softly at Natsu, who squeezed her hand.

Wendy jumped on the bed on top of both of them. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

Levy smiled at them while Romeo sweat dropped.

* * *

After much discussion, Natsu finally convinced Lucy and Wendy that he was well enough to go into town for the afternoon - Happy was the game changer. They agreed to three hours in the park for a picnic, and then straight back to campus to rest.

They managed to sneak Happy out pretty easily, and – as expected – Wendy was smitten.

"He's so adorable!" she cried, holding the cat up as they walked through the town. "Romeo-kun, just look at his little face!" she held him up for her boyfriend to see.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute," Romeo answered.

"How come _you_ get a cat?" Wendy whined, pouting at her brother.

"He's Lucy's as well," Natsu reminded her.

"But still…"

"We found him! It's not like we went and bought him,"

"Well I'm going to ask Mum if _I_ can get my own cat!"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care!"

"My cat is going to be _much_ cuter than yours!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! _And_ it's going to be a girl, so she'll be much smarter too!" she poked her tongue out.

"Okay, that's enough!" Lucy said, finally stepping between the fighting siblings. "Why don't we eat now?" she asked.

They set up and enjoyed their picnic while playing with Happy, who was very excited to be out.

"He seems more like a dog than a cat," Lucy chuckled, watching him run around.

"Maybe that's just how blue cats act – you've never seen one before, so you'd have no idea," Natsu said.

"That's true," Lucy said. "But I don't think it works that way,"

* * *

Once the three hours were up, they packed up and headed back to campus, Happy hiding in the now empty basket.

"Do you want to come with us to the common room?" Lucy asked the middle schoolers. "Since you didn't get your full day in town,"

"That sounds like fun," Wendy said. "Do you want to, Romeo?"

"Sure," he smiled.

So, after dropping Happy off in Natsu's dorm, the four of them headed to the common room, where they met the rest of their group.

They decided to watch a movie, since Natsu was supposed to be resting.

As Lucy had hoped, Natsu fell asleep halfway through. She chuckled when she first felt his chest vibrating from his snores. When they got louder, however, she got annoyed and lifted his scarf so that it was sitting lightly over his mouth – he could still breathe, but the sound was muffled.

Just then, a girl with short silver hair came up to them. She looked a little like Lisanna, but Lucy had never seen her before.

"Excuse me," she said quietly and politely. "Lucy-san and Natsu-san?"

"Uh, yeah," Lucy replied, sitting up.

"My name is Yukino, and I am here to apologise for Sting and Rogue's behaviour towards you and your friends," she said, bowing.

"Sorry?" Lucy was so confused.

"Sting is my cousin, and Rogue is my boyfriend," she explained. "And I found out today everything that they have done to you. I wanted to apologise for their terrible behaviour,"

"Oh," Lucy replied. She didn't know what to say. She noticed that Natsu had stopped snoring, but he was still pretending to sleep.

"I don't know why Sting is the way he is, but Rogue is not normally like that," Yukino told her. "He's normally a really sweet guy, but since he became friends with Sting, he's been involved in more fights. He says he just wants to protect his friend, but…" she trailed off. "I just want my Rogue back!"

Lucy just looked at her. She felt really bad for the girl; that must be so tough.

"I'm sorry!" she suddenly cried. "I didn't mean to blurt all that out!"

"It's fine," Lucy told her.

The truth was, Lucy couldn't help but like Yukino. Not only was it really brave to come to the people that her cousin and boyfriend tormented to apologise, which Lucy admired, but there was something else about her that Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It always seemed like Rogue just followed what Sting did," Lucy told her. "I'm not saying it wasn't _wrong_, but Sting was definitely the leader in every encounter we've had with them,"

"I'm so sorry," Yukino said again. "I will definitely be talking to them – hopefully I can get through to them,"

"Thank you for that, we'd all appreciate it," Lucy smiled. "And thank you for apologising – that's not your job to do, and it takes a lot of courage. You have no idea what we're like - for all you knew, we could have turned on you," she frowned.

"Actually, I do," Yukino said quietly. "I'm in the grade below you, and everyone in my class admires you and Natsu-san – all of your friends, actually. I hear so many stories of your kindness. Hearing them is what helped me know that I _had_ to come here,"

Lucy stared at her wide-eyed. She'd had no idea that her and her friends were so popular around the school. I mean, sure they were cheerleaders and football players, but still. Wow.

"Thank you," Lucy told the girl warmly. "I really hope you can get through to them – and that we can maybe be friends one day?"

"I'd like that very much," Yukino smiled back. "I should go – I have a lot of apologising to do – but please tell Natsu-san when he wakes up,"

"I will," Lucy promised.

When Yukino was gone, Lucy poked Natsu in the stomach.

"Ow," he mumbled. "What was that for?"

"For pretending to be asleep, instead of talking to the poor girl!"

Natsu sat there silently for a minute, scowling.

"You're too nice," he eventually mumbled.

* * *

Once the movie finished, Wendy announced that her and Romeo were going back.

"We'll see you soon," Lucy said, hugging Wendy tightly.

"Hai!" she called.

Lucy turned to Romeo. "You're not getting away without a hug," she told him, pulling his small frame into her arms.

"Bye, Lucy-san," he said.

"Seeya squirts," Natsu said, ruffling both their hair.

The scowling teens waved and ran off together.

"Should we study now?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. "I'm injured, I thought I needed to rest!"

"You have rested," she told him. "You can study a bit, then rest a bit," she told him.

"But Luce," he pleaded.

"Look, Gray's studying," Lucy pointed to where he was sitting with Juvia.

"No he's not – he's moping because he missed the fight last night,"

"Well, at least he has his books out," Lucy said. "So he's doing better than you – I thought you hated losing to him?"

"I can handle it this once,"

"I'm not so sure you can," she winked.

Natsu groaned as the giggling blonde grabbed his hand and led him away from the comfy couch and large TV.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry this chapter was a little filler-ish haha

Also, I don't really ship Yukino and Rogue, it's just that I wanted to put her in, and it seemed like an interesting idea to explore :) I really like Yukino, and I kinda like Rogue as well, he seems like he actually is a nice guy, the way he looks out for Frosch :3

Anyways! Please review and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up real soon! I'll try get it done before I have to go babysit, but I also need to have lunch and a shower (it's 1:21pm and I'm still in my Pjs :P haha)

Much love! x


	26. Chapter 26

**Nalu4Ever:** thank you for the feedback and advice! I know that last chapter was disappointing on the romance front, I'm really disappointed and sorry for that chapter haha but I'll definitely keep that in mind for the following chapters! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 25**_

After that, Lucy and all her friends were able to relax and focus on things _other_ than jerks like Sting and Laxus. Lucy secretly hoped that the combination of Yukino and Laxus no longer being around would help to influence the other guys and make them kinder.

Although she managed to get a lot of studying done that first week with Natsu in detention, it felt lonely and boring without him there.

Lucy sighed. "Levy-chan?"

"Yeah?" the blue haired girl replied, not looking up from her book.

"Do you ever go home during the term?" she asked.

"I have," Levy replied, looking at the blonde. "But only once – I live too far away. Do you want to go home, Lu-chan?"

"I don't know," Lucy replied. "I would love to see Mama and everyone. I just don't want to fight with Papa again,"

"Maybe you won't fight,"

Lucy just looked at her. "I wish it was that easy," she sighed. "Anyway, I was thinking of going this weekend, since we don't have a game. I don't know what it is, but I've been thinking about home a lot lately,"

"It's okay to want to go back, Lu-chan," Levy smiled. "And it's okay to want to see your Dad – even if he is terrible,"

Lucy just sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you!" Natsu cried, running into the common room, heading straight for Lucy, who was studying with the girls.

"It's only been an hour," she laughed.

"Longest hour of my life!" he complained, sitting next to her and leaning his arm on the back of her chair.

"Well you're done with detention now," she smiled. "Just don't get into any more trouble,"

"I won't," he told her. "Unless you're getting in trouble with me," he added.

Lucy glared at him and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Kidding, Luce!" he grinned.

That's when Lucy noticed that Gajeel had come in with Natsu.

"Hey, Gajeel," she called. "Are you going to study with us? There's a spare seat next to Levy-chan – and she's an excellent tutor if you need any help," she smiled.

He just grunted and walked over to sit next to the blushing girl.

"So, Luce," Natsu said, getting her attention back. "What to do want to do Sunday? Wendy's desperate to go ice skating,"

"Oh, um, about that," Lucy mumbled. "I won't be able to make it this Sunday," she told him quietly.

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm going home for the weekend,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I've only just decided," she admitted. "I was…conflicted,"

"I'll go with you, then," he smiled.

"No, you have to stay and take Wendy ice skating," Lucy told him.

"Wendy will understand," Natsu told her. "We can go ice skating next weekend,"

"But Natsu,"

"No buts," he said. "I can see that you don't want to be alone for this, so I'll come with you," he told her firmly.

She eventually nodded. "Okay. Thank you,"

He grinned and then kissed her.

"Don't do that here!" Gray called, walking past.

"Why not? You do it with Juvia all the time!" Natsu yelled back.

"Not in front of everyone!"

"If you don't like it, don't watch you creepy ice freak!"

"What did you call me flame head?"

Lucy and Juvia sighed.

"They never stop, do they?" Lucy asked, and Juvia shook her head.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu and Lucy caught the train back to Lucy's hometown. Natsu slept with his head on Lucy's lap while she stroked his hair. She was too nervous for sleep, so she spent the time looking out the window worriedly, thinking about what she would say when she saw her father.

When they got there, Lucy silently woke her boyfriend and they headed out. Lucy didn't speak at all while they were walking; she was lost in her thoughts. Natsu took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and squeezed back.

They walked all the way to her house – Lucy was in no rush to get there. She still wasn't talking much, and Natsu respected her space. He didn't try to make her talk; he knew she had some things to sort through before they got there. He just held onto her hand, letting her know that he was there with her, no matter what.

When they reached the house, Lucy took a deep breath before walking inside, tightening her grip on Natsu.

"Lucy-sama!"

She turned to see the familiar faces of the staff that she had grown up with.

"Spetto-san!" she cried, hugging her.

"Are you staying? I didn't know you were coming back," she asked. "And who is _this_?"

"Spetto-san, this is my boyfriend, Natsu," Lucy introduced. "We'll be staying here for the weekend,"

"Marvellous!" she cried, and then hurried down the hallway while Lucy said hello to everyone else.

Lucy and Natsu were soon ushered into Lucy's bedroom, where they would both sleep.

"But if Jude-sama asks, he's staying in the guest room down the hall," Spetto winked.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled. She hesitated. "W-where is Papa?"

"I would guess he's seeing Layla-sama,"

"What?" Lucy gasped. He'd never gone to see her before.

"Yes, since he got back from visiting you, he's been out there every day, for hours at a time,"

Lucy was shocked. She didn't know what to say. The maid turned and walked out of the room, giving the couple some privacy.

"I don't believe it," Lucy whispered, sinking down to the bed.

"Luce? Isn't this a good thing?" he asked, sitting next to her and rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Too good,"

* * *

Since she wasn't ready to confront her father yet, and he was still with Layla, Lucy took Natsu on a tour of the house.

"And this is my secret writing room," Lucy whispered when they were in the library. "Shh," she put her finger to her lips and grinned as she led him through the bookshelves.

When they got to the back of the room, she moved a large painting, revealing a secret door. Natsu's eyes widened and she chuckled, pulling out a golden key and unlocking the door. She pushed it open to reveal a staircase leading down.

She reached down and grabbed the hidden torch, turning to giggle at Natsu's face before leading him down. When they got to the bottom there was another door which she unlocked, grinning. She paused for dramatic effect before pushing it open, watching Natsu's wide eyes turn impossibly wider.

"Wow," he breathed.

Inside was a large room with a couch, two desks – one with paper and one with a laptop – a small kitchenette, a TV and a large stereo.

"My parents married young, and this was originally my mother's room," Lucy told him, pulling him inside. "This was her little hideout when she wanted to be alone to feel like a teenager again – and when she wanted to feel like a spy," she added, chuckling.

She pulled Natsu to the couch so that he could sit down.

"She started bringing me down with her when I was ten," Lucy went on. "Then she helped me make it my own the year before she died. I've been coming down here since. This is where I can hide away from the world, and just write," she sighed. "I've missed this place,"

"Luce, this is incredible," Natsu eventually whispered, still shocked. "YOU HAVE A SECRET DOORWAY! THAT IS SO _COOL_!" he yelled, jumping up. Lucy sweat dropped. Typical.

"You're the first person I've brought down here," Lucy told him, and he turned to look at her. "Not even Michelle and Hibiki know. I think Spetto-san knows it's here, but I'm not sure if she knows that I use it now,"

"So, are you gonna read me something you wrote?" Natsu asked.

"No way!" Lucy cried.

"Why not?" the pink haired teen pouted.

"B-because!" Lucy cried. "I don't have anything good enough,"

"I'm sure you do, Luce,"

"I'm just not ready yet, okay?" Lucy told him. "And I kinda promised Levy-chan she'd be the first to read my stuff," she added sheepishly.

"Oh, I see how it is," Natsu said, pretending to be hurt.

"Don't be a baby," she sighed. "How about when I'm ready, I'll show you at the same time? I'll _technically_ give it to her first, but I'll give you a copy straight after,"

"Okay!" he grinned.

"But that's not going to be for a while yet!"

"Damn,"

* * *

The couple stayed down there for a few hours; watching TV, listening to music, playing games on the computer and just mucking around in general.

"Dinner will be soon, we should probably head back up," Lucy said, standing up and stretching.

"Okay," Natsu said, following her lead.

They had just reached the games room when Spetto came in.

"Oh! _There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you," she said. "Dinner is almost ready, do you want to eat with your father, or by yourselves? I can have it sent here if you want?"

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances. Lucy sighed.

"We'll go to the dining room," she said. "Might as well get this over with,"

Spetto nodded and hurried out the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked Lucy when they were alone.

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't avoid him forever," she shrugged. "Besides, if he's been seeing Mama every day, he must have changed – at least a little,"

"Okay then," he said. "I'll be right here," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she smiled as he kissed her forehead. She leaned into his chest as his arms tightened.

They stood there for a moment as Lucy gathered her courage.

"We should probably go now," she said eventually. She stepped out of his arms and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

They walked out of the games room and down the hall, Lucy's heart beating fast. When they got closer to the door, she could hear her father's voice.

"Why are there three places set?" he asked.

"Well, because there are three people eating here tonight," Spetto replied.

"Who?"

Lucy took a deep breath before opening the door. She stood there with Natsu, eyes locked on her father. He looked the same, but different. His hair was a little longer, the bags under his eyes a little darker. He looked worn out.

"Hi Papa," she smiled slightly.

"Lucy?" he whispered. "What – what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit for the weekend," she replied.

That's when Jude noticed she wasn't alone.

"You're the Dragneel boy," he said simply, looking at Natsu.

"Yes," Natsu replied politely.

They all stood there in silence, father and daughter staring at each other, for a long time. Then the food was brought in and placed on the table.

"Well, we don't want it to get cold!" Spetto called, pushing the teens to their seats.

At her movement, everyone seemed to unfreeze and they sat down and started to eat in silence.

They didn't talk at all, and the silence was killing Lucy. She was clutching Natsu's hand under the table. It wasn't until dessert came out that she finally spoke.

"So, uh, I heard you were visiting Mama," Lucy said nervously.

Jude froze for a split second – so quick that Lucy wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking out for it – before nodding once.

"I'm glad," she smiled slightly.

"You didn't come home for the holidays," Jude said.

"Uh, no," Lucy replied. "Natsu's family invited me to their beach house,"

"I see," he replied. "You always loved the beach," he added so softly that she almost missed it. Something warmed a little in her heart when he said that.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, Natsu," Jude suddenly said, clearing his throat. "Are you going to take over your father's business?"

"Uh, no," Natsu replied. "I'm not really a businessman myself. I _was_ going to just work for him, but now I want to go to college," he said, turning to Lucy for the last bit.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Lucy," he shrugged. "She makes it sound really good, so I'm going to start looking through courses, see if there's anything I wanna do,"

"You never told me that," Lucy whispered.

"I was going to surprise you," he admitted sheepishly. She grinned at him.

"Well, Spetto-san, thank you for the meal," Jude said gruffly, standing up. "I have work to do, so I'll be leaving now," he paused awkwardly, looking at Lucy before shaking his head and walking swiftly out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I'm not completely happy with this chapter either, but it's better than the last one. It's all so serious, I promise I'll liven it up a bit in the next chapter!

Much love! x


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) Sorry this is a bit later than I had planned - my mum made me go to the movies with her to see Cirque Du Soleil (shes OBSESSED with it!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 26**_

After the awkward dinner, Lucy and Natsu had gone to see Layla before watching a movie and going to bed. They slept in the next morning and Spetto brought them breakfast in bed.

"They should do this at school," Natsu commented as they ate.

Lucy just rolled her eyes. She got up, stretched, and went to have a shower while Natsu was still eating. When they were both clean and dressed, they headed down to the games room. Lucy noticed that Natsu was getting restless. He needed to move around, get rid of some energy.

They decided to play Wii Sport, and Natsu was getting really into it.

"Come on Luce!" he called when they were playing tennis. "You can do better than that!"

"You know, it's just a game, Natsu," she said. "And I've never been good at tennis,"

"But you're good at everything," he said, looking at her confused. He was dead serious.

"That's sweet, but I'm really not," she told him.

"I've never seen you be bad at anything,"

"What about right now?"

"You're not _bad_ at this," he sighed. "You're just not…_amazing_ at it. That doesn't mean you're not good,"

Lucy sighed. She wasn't going to win this one, so she decided to just accept the compliment so they could move on.

* * *

After lunch, Lucy decided it was time to go talk to her father. She walked down to his study, clinging to Natsu's hand; she didn't want to be alone when she did this.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door. There was no reply. She knocked again. Still no reply.

Carefully, she opened the door a crack to look inside. He wasn't there.

She walked to the kitchen window, where you could see Layla's grave. Sure enough, he was sitting out there on the hill.

She supposed it was kind of fitting that her mother was there.

The couple walked up the hill towards him.

"Papa," she called softly. He looked up. "I have something I need to talk to you about,"

"What is it?" he asked curiously, on his guard.

Natsu was extremely curious as well, but he tried not to show it.

Lucy took a deep breath. "I want to be an author," she said quickly.

Jude's eyes widened, and it looked like he was about to yell, but he turned back to Layla's grave, taking a deep breath to calm down. Natsu squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I thought we talked about this," Jude said quietly, through his teeth.

"I know we did," Lucy replied. "But I want to talk about it some more. I can still do medicine, I'll just do a double degree! I'll work extra hard for this Papa, I know I can do it,"

Jude didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't even look at Lucy; he sat staring at the grave.

"If you're willing to do the extra work, fine," he finally said, and Lucy smiled. "But our deal still stands: you don't get into medicine, you take over from me," he said with finality.

"Thank you Papa! I _know_ I can do this!" she cried. Without thinking about it, she flung herself at her father. They both froze for a moment, before relaxing into the hug. It had been years since she'd felt her father's arms around her, and she hadn't realised she'd missed it.

She smiled over his shoulder at her mother's grave. _Thank you Mama,_ she thought, _I know you helped with this_.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had to leave straight after that to catch their train. Lucy said a tearful goodbye to all the staff she had missed, and they were off.

It was dark by the time they got to campus, and Natsu walked Lucy to her dorm as usual.

"I'm really proud of you, Luce," he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked. "Now you can go and show him that you can make it as a successful author," he grinned.

"The next few years are gonna be tough though," she sighed, leaning into him.

"Don't worry about that yet," Natsu told her. "We're not even halfway through the year yet,"

"That's crazy," Lucy said.

"What is?"

"I've only known you a few months," she said. "But it feels like _years_,"

"I know what you mean," he smiled.

* * *

The next day, during their free period, Lucy was looking outside the window thinking, when she saw Rogue and Yukino. Curious, she focused on them, forgetting her Chemistry homework.

It looked like Yukino was crying, trying to plead with her boyfriend. He wasn't looking at her, and he looked torn. Was she getting through to him? Suddenly, Yukino turned, saying something, and ran away from him. Rogue immediately ran after her, which gave Lucy hope. They ran out of view, so Lucy couldn't see what happened after that, but it looked like Rogue was at least ready to listen to her.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, getting her attention.

"Nothing," she told him, smiling. Then she noticed that his Chemistry book was closed. "Natsu you can't have finished that already!"

"I'm just taking a break," he mumbled, but at the same time, he put his arm over the papers in front of him.

"What are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing,"

"Natsu, don't lie to me," she warned.

"Fine," Natsu sighed, removing his arms. Sitting on the table in front of him were course guides form all different colleges.

"Oh," Lucy said, looking through all the prestigious campuses. "You're really serious about this,"

Natsu didn't say anything. Lucy looked closer – she still didn't know what he wanted to do. Her eyes widened when she saw what courses were circled.

"Natsu, why are all the creative writing courses circled?" she asked. "And the medicine ones,"

"I wanted to see what places you would possibly be going to, and see what they offered that I could do," he shrugged.

Lucy stared at him. "What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

"I'm _saying_ that whatever college you go to, I'll be there,"

"You would really do that?" Lucy asked. "Plan your entire future around where _I_ go?"

"Of course," he said. "Luce, you are gonna be so busy, you won't have time to travel, or have me come visit. Also, I figured you could use the support,"

"Natsu," she whispered. "That's so sweet – but you need to make sure you're really sure about this! I don't want you to do something you don't want to because of me! We'll still make it work,"

"I know," he told her. "But I'm flexible – I still have no idea what I want to do, so this will just help me choose," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes at his logic, but still grabbed his neck, pulling him close so she could kiss him passionately. She didn't care that they were in the middle of the library, their classmates all around them. Words couldn't describe how touched she was that he would do that for her.

"I love you so much, Natsu Dragneel," she whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you more, Lucy Heartfilia," he grinned back.

"And _I_ love when kids actually do their work!"

The two teens jumped apart at the voice. They turned to see the librarian standing behind them, arms crossed and scowling.

"S-sorry!" they both cried, turning red.

"Study!"

"Aye!"

* * *

That afternoon, Natsu came with Lucy to Writer's Club.

"You know, you don't have to come," she told him as they walked to the library.

"I know," he said. "But I want to. This is important to you, so I wanna be part of it,"

"You really _do_ love me," Lucy smiled.

"What, you thought I was lying?"

"We both know you can't lie,"

"And you can? You're way too nice to lie to someone!"

"There's nothing wrong with being nice,"

"Just as long as people don't take advantage of you,"

"Well, that's what I have you for," she smiled.

"I guess I'll have to stick around for a while then," he grinned.

"I guess you will," she grinned back. She stopped him in the aisle to reach up on her tip toes and kiss him quickly but passionately before they went around the corner to the meeting.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you here, Natsu," she added, eyes wide.

"Neither did I," Lucy said. Natsu looked away, blushing.

Lucy sat there, trying to pay attention to the girl who was sharing her story this week. It was very hard with Natsu sitting beside her, tracing patterns on her back. She shivered involuntarily, and she could _feel_ his smirk. She shifted in her seat a little and tried harder to pay attention.

He didn't stop. And now he was playing with her hair as well – behind her back so nobody could see. She scowled slightly before she could stop herself. He was just so _distracting_.

His arm slipped down her back – finger trailing lightly the whole way – to rest around her waist. All Lucy could think about was the warmth and security of that arm. When he started drawing the patterns on her side, she almost lost it.

Her top had slipped up a little, and when she felt his warm hand resting against her skin, all hope of concentration went out the door. Why did she think it was a good idea for him to come?

She shifted again, elbowing him lightly, but that only made her top shift up more. He took advantage and started tracing patterns on her flesh. She stepped on his foot.

She sighed in relief when he removed his hand from her waist. She took a deep breath and focused back on the girl. She would be able to concentrate now.

She only just held back her yelp of surprise when Natsu's hand was suddenly resting on her leg under the table. She shot a quick glare at him, hoping no one would notice. He was looking forward, but his smirk told her he noticed.

He just left his hand there, close to her knee, for a while, not moving an inch. Lucy tried her best to ignore the warmth, and she was finally starting to get used to it when he moved.

He started tracing around the width of her leg, running his finger down the side towards her seat and then back around. He did that a few times before slowly – _very _slowly – moving his way up her leg.

Why did she wear such a short skirt that day?

When he _eventually_ got to the hem of her skirt, he started playing with the edges, and Lucy felt her face heating up. Desperately, she placed her hand on his, meaning to stop him.

Instead, she found herself pushing it up even higher.

For a moment, she was horrified with herself. She just wanted to run out of the room, embarrassed, even though she knew that no one else could see what she'd done.

Luckily, the meeting ended then, before she could.

"Well, we better go," Lucy said, turning to Levy. "We're meeting Erza at the gym, and she hates when we're late," she chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Levy smiled. Something in her eyes told Lucy that she knew _exactly _what had been happening during that meeting.

"Bye Levy-chan!" she called, dragging Natsu out of the library.

When they were outside, she pulled him into the small space between the buildings.

"Well, that was a very interesting meeting," he smirked. "I learnt so much. I'm glad I went,"

"Shut up!" she yelled, whacking his chest. "You are so _distracting_!"

"You didn't seem to mind too much," he reminded her, raising his eyebrow.

Lucy half-screamed-half-growled before grabbing his smirking face and crushing her lips to his. He was quick to return the kiss, being just as rough with her as she was with him.

"You. Absolute. _Jerk_!" she panted between kisses. She pulled back. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?" she asked, pulling his face back to hers before he could answer.

She could feel him chuckling against her lips.

While she kissed him furiously, her hands were knotted in his hair, while his gripped her waist. She had him pinned against the wall, one of her legs between his. Part of her realised that she would be _u__nbelievab__ly_ embarrassed if someone walked by, but most of her didn't care. He'd teased her too much in that room, and she needed this.

They broke apart for air, and Natsu rested his forehead against hers.

"Erza will come looking for us," he said, panting.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, panting just as hard. "We should probably go,"

Neither of them moved for a minute. They stood there, staring at each other, panting like crazy.

Eventually, Lucy gave him one last quick kiss before stepping away from him. She grabbed his hand and they hurried back to their dorms to get ready for their gym session.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? ;)

Can't wait to read your reviews for this one! ;D

Much love x


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, because my mum was in a terrible mood and made me clean my room - which is worse than any messy room you could imagine - and then we had to go out last night for a family friend's birthday! Please forgive me :(

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! :D they really mean a lot to me! And thanks especially to **passwordrawr** - you are just too kind! :3

Anyways, I'm really excited because I can FINALLY watch the movie! :D:D:D:D I have been waiting wayyyy too long for this! haha

*warning* there is more of what happened at the end of the last chapter in this ;) sorry if I have any really young and innocent readers! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 27**_

That gym session was _terrible_.

Lucy still wasn't satisfied; in fact, their heated little moment only made her hungrier for him. Seeing him sweaty at the gym did _not_ help that situation.

She caught herself staring at him several times while he was doing sit-ups or lifting weights. She bit her lip and turned back to her own weights.

She was sure that she was doing the same thing to him, though. She'd purposely worn her shortest shorts and tightest tank. When she got hot, she lifted her top up, tying it on the side with a hair tie. She saw him watching her when she did this, and it made her a little smug.

She put her weights down and started doing some stretches – behind Erza, but in Natsu's eye line. She went slowly, bending down to touch her toes, lifting her arms above her body as she arched her back, stretching her body out. When she was done, she headed to the treadmill. She saw Natsu's eyes following her the whole time. She smirked as she started jogging.

Erza seemed oblivious to the sexual tension in the air; she was completely focused on her workout. She finished before the other two – she wasn't so distracted.

"We'll see you at dinner," Lucy told her, smiling.

"Do you want me to stay and help you?" Erza asked. Lucy often asked her to motivate her when she finished early.

"No, it's okay," Lucy replied. "Natsu can help if I need it,"

"Okay, then," Erza said, picking up her drink bottle and towel. "I'll see you two soon then,"

As soon as Erza was out the door, Natsu was across the room with his mouth on Lucy's.

"Fuck, Luce," he breathed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"It's only payback, baby," she replied, pulling him towards her again.

They started up where they had left off earlier, this time Natsu pinning Lucy against the wall, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers down his rock hard abs while he kissed her neck. He shivered at her touch, growling as he moved his mouth back to hers.

They heard the door open. They immediately jumped apart, both breathing heavily. Lucky they were at the gym.

"Forgot my phone!" Erza called, walking into the room. She looked between the two, who were now on opposite sides of the room, just like when the redhead left. "Wow, you guys look like you worked hard in those two minutes I was gone," she commented.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy smiled, still panting a little. "I told you Natsu was a good motivator,"

"Well, you look like you're done for the night - don't want to push yourself too hard!" Erza said, grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragging her out with her. Natsu reluctantly followed.

* * *

The whole afternoon with Natsu had Lucy thinking in the shower. How far would she have gone with him if they weren't interrupted? She didn't know, and that kind of scared her.

It's not that she didn't love Natsu, or believe that he loved her; it was just that she'd never done _that_ before, and she was scared. She wasn't sure how innocent Natsu was, and she knew that they would have to talk about it soon. She just needed to tell him where she stood. She knew he would be accepting and understanding. He respected her.

She sighed as she turned the water off. Everyone would already be at dinner now, so she better hurry up or she may get left alone with Natsu again, and who knew what would happen then?

When she got to the dining hall, she was relieved to see everyone was still there eating.

Natsu grinned when she sat down. The shower had seemed to help calm him down like hers had, but she could still feel that need, and she could tell Natsu did too. It was just more subdued now.

"You took your time," he teased.

"Whatever, I'm allowed to take as long as I want," she replied, digging into her lasagne.

Natsu chuckled, turning back to his dinner.

"So, Lu-chan are you gonna come to karaoke with us?" Levy asked.

"Karaoke?"

"Yeah, we're all going this Friday night," Mirajane told her. "There's a great spot in town we can go to," she smiled. Everyone seemed really excited.

"Sure," Lucy smiled. She'd always loved karaoke. "Are you coming?" she asked Natsu.

"If you're going," he shrugged.

Gray made a whipping noise, and all the guys laughed.

"Gray-sama! That was rude!" Juvia cried, hitting his arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Loke made a whipping sound, and everyone laughed harder.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Something shifted in Lucy and Natsu's relationship that day; it was no longer as innocent as it had originally been. They had plenty more heated moments through the week, always being interrupted before they were satisfied. They were always left wanting more.

"God damnit!" Natsu growled, breaking away from his girlfriend when the bell went on Wednesday.

"We can't be late," Lucy panted, smoothing down her hair. "Aquarius will kill us,"

Natsu nodded, and the two of them walked out of the closet they had been hiding in and headed out for PE.

"We can't catch a break," Natsu mumbled.

Lucy nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Hey, I was thinking," Natsu suddenly said. "How about you and I rent a room in one of the hotels in town this weekend? No interruptions," he asked, a hungry look in his eyes for the last bit that made Lucy's stomach flip and heart race.

Lucy wanted to immediately say yes, but she caught herself just in time.

"I – I'm not ready yet," she said quietly, apologetically.

"That's fine," Natsu smiled. He looked a little disappointed, but he hid it well. "I can wait," he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

* * *

After that, Natsu backed off of her a bit, but the intense need was still there, and Lucy found herself wishing she'd never said anything. She craved his touch, and the taste of his lips.

But she still wasn't ready, so she didn't say anything.

That Friday night, the group headed into town for dinner and then karaoke. Lucy was so excited, she was practically skipping through the town.

"Calm down, Luce," Natsu chuckled. "We'll be there soon," he grinned.

Lucy nodded, grinning back and held onto his arm – he would keep her grounded.

They walked for another ten minutes before they reached the karaoke place, and Lucy was grinning from ear to ear. The pace was filled with lots of different rooms where you could have a private party, or there was the main bar where anyone could go. Mira had booked them a room, so she went to speak to the girl at the desk, organising all the paperwork.

"Yukino?" Lucy asked, looking up. The silver haired girl was sitting behind the desk, serving Mirajane.

"Lucy-san, it's good to see you again," she smiled.

"I didn't know you worked here," Lucy said, walking over next to Mirajane.

"Not many people do," Yukino shrugged, looking for their booking on her computer. "But I like it here; you meet lots of great people, and you can hear everyone sing," she told the girls. "Some are incredible, and some just go up for a laugh – either way it's always a good night," she smiled, handing Mira the key to their room.

"Wow," Lucy breathed.

"Your room is down the hall, third door on the left,"

"Thank you," Mira smiled.

"Have fun!" Yukino grinned. She seemed happier than the last time Lucy had seen her, and the blonde was glad.

The two girls walked back to the group and led them down the hall. Lucy was bouncing as Mirajane unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was a large room – they had a big group – with a huge TV, four microphones on a coffee table next to a book of songs, and four large couches. There was also a phone on the far wall so you could order drinks or snacks from the bar.

Lucy dragged Natsu over to the couch and started flicking through the book, looking for a song to sing. She was joined by the rest of the girls, who managed to squish Natsu out of the way. He was relieved and went to stand with the rest of the guys.

"Okay, who's first?" Erza asked.

"I think Mira should go first, since she organised it," Lucy said. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, but I want to do a duet with Lisanna," Mira said, winking at her sister.

"Yes!" Lisanna grinned, standing up.

They obviously had the song prepared, because they didn't talk about it at all, Lisanna simply flicked through them on the TV, choosing '_One and the Same'_ by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.

The boys had already ordered plenty of food, and that came quickly. They all sat and cheered on the sisters while they sang, while Erza wrote down the order of singers. Nobody disputed her decisions.

Everyone started to get really into it as they went through the list. Once everyone had had their turn, they decided to do themes.

"Movies!" Bisca called.

"That's a great idea, we'll do that," Erza replied with finality.

So they went through again, choosing songs from movie soundtracks. Everyone was choosing more upbeat songs, until it was Lucy's turn. She decided to do a slower song, that meant something to her. She walked up and chose '_Bound To You'_ by Christina Aguilera.

Everyone smiled as they watched her sing, and some of the girls were swaying slightly to the soft music.

"_I found a man I can trust, and boy I believe in us,_

_I am terrified, to love for the first time,"_

Lucy sang, watching Natsu the whole time. She was singing this for him. He seemed to understand that as he listened.

"_So much, so young, I faced on my own,_

_Walls I built up, became my home,_

_I'm strong and I'm sure,_

_There's a fire in us,_

_Sweet love, so pure,"_

Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her as he listened to her beautiful voice. He didn't know she could sing so well. He concentrated hard on what she was saying, taking in every word and what they meant.

"_Suddenly the moment's here,_

_I embrace my fears,_

_All that I have carrying all these years,_

_Do I risk it all?_

_Come this far just to fall, fall,_

_Oh, I can trust,_

_And boy I believe in us,"_

Everyone watched in awe as she made all the runs and hit all the high notes.

"_Can you see that I'm bound in chains,_

_And I finally found my way,_

_I am bound to you, _

_I am, ooh I am,_

_I'm bound to you,"_

Lucy bowed as she finished the song. Everyone clapped, but Natsu just sat there, shocked and staring.

"Lucy, that was amazing!" Lisanna cried. "I didn't know you could sing _that_ good!"

"Thanks," Lucy smiled shyly, handing the microphone to Levy and sitting next to Natsu.

"You," he whispered slowly, "are incredible,"

She smiled, hugging his side and snuggling into him as his arm went around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I chose a song from _Burlesque_ too," Levy called, as she started the song.

Everyone watched, eyes wide as she started singing _'Tough Lover'_. It was a strange experience to hear that song coming from the small bookworm's lips. Lucy snuck a look at Gajeel, who was standing against the back wall, arms crossed. He couldn't keep his wide eyes off the girl.

"Wow, Levy-chan," Lucy said when she finished. "I didn't know you had it in you,"

Levy turned pink and handed the microphone over to Loke.

After the movie theme, they decided to have a girls vs. boys competition. The girls won, because they even made up a small dance routine – and the boys were too scared of Erza to dispute it.

They were there for hours, singing and dancing and having the best time. Lucy couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm kind of in love with the song _Bound To You _ at the moment, and it's given me a lot of inspiration for this story. Also, I thought it fit pretty well :3

If you haven't heard it, look it up! It's amazing, and I absolutely LOVE Christina Aguilera's voice! Also, if you haven't seen Burlesque, I would recommend that too ;)

Haha and Loke's song was a last minute thing :P I added it in afterwards, because my friend and I were going through all our old music, and she used to be in love with Justin Timberlake, and when the song came on, it just _screamed_ Loke haha

Anyways, sorry again for making you wait! Please let me know what you think, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! :D


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm finishing up this story now. This will **not **be the last chapter, but I think the next one will be - I might go to 30 if I can think of something, but at the moment, it looks like one more after this one

But don't worry! Because as I've said before, I will be writing a _new_ story, that's sort of a sequel/companion to this one :) So you'll still be able to read about what happens at Fairy Academy! ;) All I'm gonna say is that you Nalu fans will love it! (hopefully) ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 28**_

That Sunday, Natsu and Lucy took Wendy and Romeo ice skating, as promised.

"Lucy-nee, look!" Wendy cried, as she skated past the blonde.

"Very good, Wendy!" Lucy clapped. She'd been helping the small girl learn to skate for the last half hour.

Wendy beamed. "I'm going to go get Romeo-kun," she said, skating off to where the boys were racing.

Lucy smiled as she watched the small girl slowly but surely skate around the rink to her boyfriend and brother. She watched as the young couple hugged, and the pink haired teen patted her in congratulations before looking up to find Lucy. He immediately saw her standing against the wall and grinned. She grinned back and he began working his way towards her.

"You did a great job with Wendy," he said when he reached her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't do that much," Lucy shrugged.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You are always so modest," he kissed her temple.

"Whatever," Lucy said, grabbing his hand. "Let's skate!"

Natsu grinned as Lucy started skating away, dragging him with her. The two skated hand-in-hand for a while, laughing and teasing each other lightly as usual.

"Luce, let's race!" Natsu cried.

"No way!" Lucy replied. "I know how _you_ race, and I'd rather not die,"

"But you're really good at skating – you'll be fine!" he told her. "Please?"

"Natsu, there's too many people here – it's just going to end badly,"

Natsu frowned. "Romeo wasn't scared to race me," he mumbled.

Lucy sighed. She didn't respond for a while, and they kept skating together. Suddenly, Lucy let go of his hand, turning to her surprised boyfriend and yelling, "Go!" before taking off.

Natsu stood there for a moment, processing what just happened before taking off after her, grinning. They skated around the rink, dodging all the other skaters, and Natsu caught up to Lucy fairly easily.

"Go Lucy-nee!" Wendy called as they skated past. Her and Romeo had stopped to get hot chocolate.

"Go Natsu-san!" Romeo called. He hesitated. "And Lucy-san!" he added. Wendy chuckled.

The two teens raced around the rink, both faces full of concentration. They were neck and neck for the last lap. They were on the home stretch; all they had to do was skate down the long side and touch the wall.

Lucy pumped her legs harder, Natsu right next to her. She knew she needed to slow down a bit before she reached the wall, but she also knew that she would lose if she did that.

_CRASH! BANG!_

They both crashed into the wall, Natsu flipping over and landing on his back outside the rink. Lucy was hanging half over the wall, looking down at her boyfriend.

"I won!" they both called at the same time, grinning at first, then scowling. "No_ I_ won! No you didn't! _I_ did!" they started screaming in unison, not bothering to get up.

Wendy and Romeo appeared, sweat dropping when they heard them arguing.

"I think it was a draw," Wendy said, trying to calm them down. They both scowled, crossing their arms.

"Re-match!" Natsu roared, still on the ground.

"No, I'm going to go get a hot chocolate," Lucy said, getting off the wall. "I'm cold,"

There was a door a couple of feet away from where she was standing, so she skated over and came out to stand with the rest of the group.

"Oh," Natsu said, getting up. "Here," he took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled, holding the scarf.

Natsu smiled back, taking her hand and walking her over to get hot chocolate.

Wendy and Romeo stared after them.

"It's amazing how they can go from arguing so loudly to _that_," Romeo commented.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. The young couple giggled and followed after the older one.

* * *

After the four had hot chocolate, they went back out on the ice for a bit, just skating calmly – no more races – before heading out to dinner.

"Thank you for today, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee," Wendy said while they were waiting for their food. "I had so much fun!"

Natsu grinned. "No worries squirt,"

"I had fun, too," Lucy said, smiling.

Their food came and they ate happily, recounting events from the day. None of them could stop smiling.

They were just about ready to leave when someone suddenly pounced on Wendy, pulling her out of her chair. She screamed. Natsu, Lucy and Romeo all jumped up, ready to save her, until they realised who it was.

"Mum?" Natsu cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey sweetie," she called, putting Wendy down and going to hug Natsu, Lucy and Romeo. "I came to pick up the cat you guys found," she explained, looking at Natsu and Lucy.

"Happy?" Natsu asked, frowning a little.

"Yeah," Grandine smiled. "But I got to the school, and you guys weren't there. I ran into Mira, and she told me I could find you here," she smiled.

"Did you want something to eat?" Lucy asked.

"No, no, I already had dinner on the way," Grandine waved her off.

"Great, then we can go," Natsu said, standing up and going to pay the bill. Lucy went after him to try and pay half – it never worked, but she still tried anyway.

The five of them all walked back to campus, Wendy excitedly telling her mother about their day.

"That sounds like them," Grandine commented when she heard about Lucy and Natsu's race.

They went to drop Romeo and Wendy off at the middle school first, as usual, and Grandine hugged them both hard before letting them go. Then they all went up to Natsu's dorm. Scorpio was out, as usual, so it wasn't hard for Lucy to sneak in – she wanted to say goodbye to Happy.

"You'll take really good care of him for us, won't you Mum?" Natsu asked, opening the door.

She didn't get a chance to answer, however, because when he opened the door and looked in, Natsu yelled in surprise. Lucy heard to other screams as well, and she immediately knew what had happened.

"You could knock Flame Brain!" Gray yelled. He was sitting on his bed with Juvia. Thankfully, they were both fully clothed.

"Why would you do that in front of Happy, Ice Princess?" Natsu roared back.

They were about to start fighting, when Juvia saw Grandine and squeaked. "Gray-sama!"

He turned at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, following her gaze to see Grandine standing there with Lucy.

"G-Grandine!" he cried, standing up straight, face red along with Juvia.

"Nice to see you again, Gray," she smirked. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Y-yes, this is my girlfriend, Juvia," he said, putting his arm around the embarrassed girl. "Juvia, this is Natsu's mother, Grandine,"

"N-nice to meet you," Juvia stuttered.

"You too," Grandine smiled. "And I'm sorry for interrupting you," she whispered, winking.

Gray and Juvia's faces were glowing.

"Can we get out of here, now?" Natsu asked, holding Happy in his arms.

With that, the three of them walked out into the hall, away from the blushing couple.

"Have fun you two!" Grandine called, embarrassing them further and making Lucy giggle.

Lucy and Natsu both hugged Happy tightly, saying goodbye before Grandine put him in her large purse. Grandine hugged them both and smothered them with kisses before heading back home.

"I should probably head back now, too," Lucy said, turning to Natsu.

"I'll walk you," he said, taking her hand.

"You don't have to," she said half-heartedly, knowing he wouldn't listen.

When they reached her dorm, they said goodnight and Lucy walked up to her room. When she got there, it was empty. She knew Natsu wouldn't be going back to his room anytime soon, so she sent him a text, telling him to sneak up. It wasn't long before he appeared at her window.

"How on Earth did you get up there?" Lucy asked. "This is the third floor!"

Natsu shrugged, climbing in. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It wasn't that hard," he told her.

She rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on his lips.

The couple hung out in her room for a while, eventually watching a movie in her bed. She didn't know when, exactly, but they both fell asleep before Cana got back.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up in her boyfriend's arms. _I could get used to this_, she thought to herself, snuggling closer. His arms reflexively tightened around her, and she sighed contentedly.

Then she remembered that they had school that day. Groaning, she tried to get up, but Natsu's hold was too strong.

"Natsu," she mumbled sleepily, trying to shake him awake.

It didn't work. She tried again, a little louder, but still nothing.

"NATSU!" she screamed, and this time, his eyes flew open and he sat up.

"What? What is it?" he asked, looking around.

"We have to get ready for school," she chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you _mind_?" Cana irritably called from her bed.

"Sorry," Lucy turned to her roommate sheepishly.

Cana just groaned before getting up and heading for the shower.

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled. "I didn't mean to spend the night,"

"It's okay," Lucy told him. "Do you think you can get out alright?"

"Piece of cake!" he grinned.

After a quick kiss, Natsu jumped back out the window, Lucy watching worriedly as he skilfully climbed down the wall. When he reached the bottom, he grinned up at her and waved. She waved back smiling before pulling her head in and following Cana to the shower, humming to herself.

Waking up in Natsu's arms had put her in an extremely good mood that lasted the whole day.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's a _little_ shorter than the other chapters, but not _too_ much - it seems even shorter than it is because it's only the one day :/

But I stopped it there so that I could do the next bit in the next chapter - it's better than having the last chapter really short! ;)

Anyways, please review/favourite! I love to hear what you guys think! :D

Much love x


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is a little later than I had hoped, but I had a little trouble with it. This is the last chapter - besides an epilogue - and I wasn't really sure how I wanted to end it :/ well I knew what I wanted to be at the _very_ end, but it was just everything leading up to that that I wasn't sure about haha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 29**_

Lucy, Natsu and Erza were in the gym when Rogue approached them. Natsu immediately stood in front of Lucy, on guard.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Rogue told him. "I came here to apologise,"

All three of them were shocked. Natsu froze and Erza's eyes were wide. Lucy recovered first, smiling a little as she put her hand on Natsu's shoulder, stepping around him.

"I am deeply sorry for my involvement in tormenting you and your friends," Rogue continued. "I know it was wrong, but I've always just followed Sting. I'm not making excuses for myself either. I will speak to him, and get him to back off as well – although I can't promise an apology, I will try,"

Rogue looked down, frowning. Lucy knew that he was doing this for Yukino, and that made her smile.

"I don't expect forgiveness, but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry, and nothing like this will happen again," Rogue said before turning and leaving.

"Thank you - and tell Yukino I said hi!" Lucy called when he reached the door. He stopped for a second, half-turning to nod at her once and then walked out.

"Well, that was interesting," Erza commented.

"He really does love Yukino," Lucy whispered. The other two looked at her. "I, for one, will forgive him – if he apologises to Wendy as well,"

"Luce, you really are too nice!" Natsu groaned.

"What? He didn't really _do_ anything," Lucy said. "Besides holding Wendy when she was scared. That's why I'll wait to see her answer first. Everything else was Sting and Laxus,"

"Whatever," Natsu mumbled.

"Holding grudges is too tiring," Lucy said, walking back to the treadmill. "I'll save that for the ones who really deserve it, like those blonde jerks,"

"Oh thank God," Natsu breathed. "If you started saying you could forgive _them_, I don't think I could've handled it,"

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Get back to work!" she called to the two that were still standing there, processing what had just happened.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without incident. Sting came back, and while there was no apology, he went out of his way to avoid their group. Lucy was studying harder than ever, determined to prove that she could be an author _and_ a doctor. Natsu's grades were higher than ever thanks to Lucy, and when they were taking a break from study, they would look at colleges together.

It was almost time for the mid-year break, and when they got back, Lucy would be more stressed than ever. There would be all the final assignments, final exams, college applications – not to mention the formal! Just thinking about it gave Lucy a headache. She couldn't believe they were already halfway through their final year. This was it. Everything came down to these next few months.

"Calm down, Luce," Natsu said, rubbing her back. "You're gonna be fine,"

They were sitting in the library studying, and Lucy was stressing out.

"But what if I'm not?" she asked. "You can't see the future! _Anything_ could happen! What if I get sick and have to miss a month of school? There's no way I'd catch up!" she put her head in her hands.

"Luce, you're overreacting," Natsu said, trying to pull her head up, but she wouldn't budge. "Look at me," he said. She still didn't move. "Lucy!" he cried pulling harder.

She eventually sighed and looked up at him.

"You are the smartest person I know," he told her seriously, cupping her face. "I got my first A thanks to you – and I'm sitting on a B right now. That's all because of _you_. My teachers had all given up on me – they didn't think this was possible," he continued, staring into her brown eyes. "If you can do _that_, then you will have absolutely no trouble passing high school with top marks and getting into whatever college you want. So stop worrying so much, or you _will_ make yourself sick,"

Lucy sighed. "You're right; I _am_ worrying too much," she said, holding his hand on her face. "I guess I'm just really ready for the holidays," she smiled slightly.

"Speaking of holidays," Natsu said, grinning. "Are you coming home with me?"

"I'd love to," Lucy smiled. "But, I think I should go home, and try and patch things up completely with my father,"

"Of course," Natsu said, face dropping. "Sorry, I didn't think of that,"

"How about this," Lucy said, taking both his hands. "You come home with me for the first week, and then I go home with you for the second?" she smiled widely.

"That sounds awesome!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm before leaning forward to kiss him. He put his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss. Lucy tried not to get carried away in the middle of the library, but it was just so hard to concentrate when all she could taste, smell and feel was Natsu.

And truthfully, he was calming her down. There was not a single bone in her body or thought in her head stressing about the future. All of her – every single cell – was right there, with Natsu; the love of her life.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in her room, writing her story. She was having a bit of trouble with it. She didn't know what to write next.

She sighed, blowing her fringe out of her face as she tapped her pen against her desk. She decided to play some music, hoping to get some inspiration.

After a while, she gave up. If she was being honest, she _did_ know what to write next. But that was the ending. That meant she would be finished her story.

And that meant she would have to keep her promise and show Natsu and Levy.

She sighed, defeated, as she finished her story. She read it over and over, wanting to make sure that everything was right before she showed them. It had to be as perfect as she could make it.

It's not that she thought they would criticise her, because she knew they would never put her down or anything. It's just that, she didn't want to put them in an awkward position if they _didn't_ like it, so she had to make sure they did.

Levy liked a lot of the same stuff Lucy did, so she wasn't as worried about her – as long as it was well written and not too obvious. Natsu, on the other hand, didn't read, so she had no idea what kind of story he would like. She figured he would like action, and there were a few fighting scenes, but she wasn't sure she was happy with them.

She was just so _nervous_!

Her mother was the only person who'd ever read anything she'd written, but that was when she was young, before she got serious about it.

After reading through it three times, Lucy figured she should probably go to bed – it was 2am, and she had school the next day. Sighing, she saved her work and closed her laptop. She stretched her arms over her head before climbing into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A week later, Lucy _finally_ got the courage to show them her story. She printed off two copies, stapling them and putting them carefully in her bag. Taking a deep breath, she headed out to go find Levy.

It wasn't hard to guess that the small bookworm would be in the library, and sure enough Lucy found her there, studying with Gajeel. Lucy smiled to herself – those two seemed to study together a lot lately.

Lucy walked through the shelves towards the table. Nobody else was around, and she was about to call out to her when she froze.

Gajeel kissed her.

They had been sitting there, Levy grinning at something, when the pierced teen suddenly leant forward, capturing her lips with his. Levy's eyes had widened momentarily – making Lucy believe it was their _first_ kiss – before letting them flutter shut and sinking into him.

Lucy just barely stopped herself from screaming. She backed into the shelves again, giving them some privacy, and trying to calm herself down. She was so happy for her friend!

Lucy had just turned to go back and see if they were done when Gajeel appeared.

"L-Lucy!" he cried. She'd never seen him so flustered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Levy-chan," Lucy replied, smiling. She decided not to mention the kiss and embarrass him.

"Oh," he said, a little relieved. "She's through there," he grunted before walking off.

Lucy chuckled as she walked back out to the table. Levy was sitting there, staring at the table, cheeks red and a small smile playing on her lips. She didn't notice the blonde approaching her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy sang, waving her hand in her friends face.

"Oh, Lu-chan!" Levy gasped, looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you this," Lucy smiled nervously, pulling out the story.

"Lu-chan!" Levy's eyes sparkled.

Lucy chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"So…" Lucy said slyly. "I saw Gajeel,"

Levy froze, face turning red.

"Levy-chan, you're blushing!" Lucy giggled.

"Y-you saw, didn't you?" Levy squeaked.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Congratulations! What happened after?"

"Well, he got really flustered, and left," Levy said, frowning a little. "But it's okay, I understand. He's not comfortable expressing his feelings. Him kissing me like that is a big deal for him," Levy smiled. "He just needs a little time, and I'm willing to wait,"

"Hopefully he doesn't take too long," Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah," Levy smiled.

"Anyway, I better go," Lucy said, sighing. "I promised Natsu I'd let him read my story after I'd given it to you,"

"Wow," Levy said. "He loves you a _lot_," she winked.

"Yeah," Lucy giggled. "He really does,"

"Well go on then!" Levy grinned. "Your man is waiting!"

Lucy laughed. "Thanks Levy-chan – and good luck with Gajeel! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Lu-chan," she smiled, waving as her friend got up and left.

Lucy headed over to the common room, where she guessed Natsu would be, playing games with Gray. Natsu turned around as soon as she walked in the room, sensing her presence.

"Luce!" he cried, jumping up. He ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Hey," she smiled, hugging him back.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. She would normally be studying in the library.

"I have something for you," she smiled, earning a grin from him.

"Something good?" he asked excitedly.

"Hopefully," she replied, untangling herself from him so she could reach her bag. "Here," she handed him the story.

"You're finished?" he asked, taking it from her. She nodded. "That's great, Luce! I can't wait to read it!"

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth," Lucy teased.

"You only will for _your_ stories," he grinned, holding her again.

Lucy grinned and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. "But just remember: you're allowed to not like it," she said seriously.

"I'm sure I will love it," he told her.

"But if you don't," she pressed. "It's okay; everybody likes different genres,"

Natsu rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss her again. She felt him grin against her lips as he lifted her off the floor, not breaking the kiss.

"Oi! Flame Brain!" Gray called. "Put her down and get your ass back here! We're in the middle of a match!"

Natsu put her back on the ground, grinning sheepishly. "Oops," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You idiot," Lucy sighed.

Natsu swiftly kissed her cheek before turning back to the game, arguing with Gray instantly.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so you could probably tell when I was having trouble haha I was stuck, so I made Lucy stuck with her story :P but then that worked out, because it gave me an idea! :D yay!

Anyways, just the epilogue to go, and then this story is finished!

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited/even _read_ this story! It really means a lot to me :)

Much love x


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** AH, sorry my internet decided to stop working last night so I couldn't upload this :(

Anyway, here it is! The final part to this story! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I love you ALL lots and lots! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

_**Epilogue**_

It was Friday. Just one more week until the holidays.

Lucy was more than ready for the term to end. Not only did she need the break, but she would be spending the two weeks with Natsu, and they would have plenty of alone time.

"Hey, Luce!" the pink haired teen called. "Wait up!"

Lucy turned to see her boyfriend running down the corridor after her. She waited for him, smiling as he took her hand, the two of them heading for homeroom.

"So, I finished your story last night," he said.

Lucy stopped, looking at him shocked. "It's only been a week!" she cried. Levy had finished it in a day, but that was _Levy_ and this was _Natsu_. She'd expected him to be reading most of it these holidays.

"I know," he grinned. "That's the fastest I've ever read a book!" he called proudly.

"So, what did you think?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Luce, I couldn't put it down," he told her. "It was _amazing_! I never knew I would actually have _fun_ reading!" he cried.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Please tell me the truth,"

"Luce, there is no way that I would have finished it by now if I didn't love it," he sighed.

Lucy thought for a second. He had a point.

"You really loved it?" she asked, grinning.

"_Yes_," he sighed, exasperated.

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him.

"Is there gonna be a sequel?" he asked.

Lucy laughed. "Look at you – we might make a bookworm of you, yet," she winked.

"Only for your books," he said.

Lucy giggled, sitting in her seat. She really loved that idiot – and he really loved her. She was touched that he was excited about _reading_ of all things. When they first met, he couldn't _touch _a book without screwing his face up.

Sure, he was only excited about _her_ books; but that only made it so much better.

* * *

Lucy had been thinking all day. About Natsu.

This wasn't _really_ that unusual, but normally she would think about stuff like school as well. Today, her thoughts were purely focused on her pink haired boyfriend.

"Where have you been?" Natsu asked as Lucy walked into the gym, twenty minutes late.

"I, uh, just had to make a phone call," she smiled, waving him off. "Don't worry about it," she said as he opened his mouth to ask.

Natsu watched her the whole time. She was as beautiful as ever, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else, a small smile playing on her lips.

After the gym session, Lucy had the quickest shower possible, hoping to catch Natsu before he went into the dining hall.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he came out of the boys' dorm to see her standing there. "W-what? How? _Huh_?" he asked, confused. She was never ready before him.

"Come with me," she smiled, pulling him towards the front gates.

"But what about dinner?" he asked.

"We're not having dinner there," she told him, smirking.

"Okay…" he said, confused. "We are still having dinner, though, right?" he asked, a little worried.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

It was then that he noticed she was carrying her gym bag. He was more confused than ever. They had just been at the gym, so she wasn't taking him to some secret workout or something. She wouldn't take that bag if they were going to a restaurant, either.

What was she planning?

Natsu decided to just follow her. She was the smart one, so it's not like she was planning something stupid or life-threatening. He soon gave up asking her, seeing she was determined to keep this a surprise.

Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the road. Natsu looked around; there were a few shops, but they were all closed. Was she planning a robbery? He quickly shook his head. No way would _Lucy_ steal anything.

She reached up, smirking at him as she took his scarf from his neck and tied it around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he cried, more confused than ever.

He heard her sweet chuckle, and then felt her lips press against his.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Of course," she said immediately.

"Good," she replied, taking his hand.

She led him through the town for a bit more, before they went inside somewhere. She left him standing alone for a minute while she spoke to someone, softly enough that he couldn't make out the words.

Then, she was back, and leading him again. He heard the ding of an elevator, and they rode up for a while – he guessed they were about the tenth floor.

She lead him down another hallway before stopping. He heard a click and then a door opening. She led him inside a few feet before stopping him. He could _feel _her excitement radiating off her body.

"Okay," she said, taking his scarf off his eyes.

He was standing in a hotel room. A large one. There was a king-sized bed with red and pink sheets, a table with two chairs that held a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a single rose. He could see a bathroom and a kitchenette off to the side.

He turned to look at her questioningly. When he opened his mouth to speak, she covered it with hers, kissing him deeply, slowly, passionately.

When she eventually pulled back, she looked straight into his eyes, smiling a small smile that was nervous, excited and extremely sexy. She whispered two simple words. Two words that changed everything.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaand there you go! Fairy Academy is officially finished!

I want to thank you all for reading and supporting my first ever fanfiction! Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews - you guys are _amazing_ and I love you very much!

I will start my new story soon, but I won't be updating as much as with this one, because I start uni next week, so I'll be busy :(

Also, I'm thinking of trying a little one-shot of their night, but I've never written anything like that before, so I might not post it, we'll see how it goes ;)

So, thank you for everything, and look out for my future stories! :D

Much love! Xxx


End file.
